Breaking Society's Rule
by MoonWriter1
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is society's princess and is controlled by its rules. Inuyashi Takahashi is society's outcast, but could he be worth much more? **Hiatus**
1. Chapter 1 Revised

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha, but I DO own this story.

**Chapter 1**

Kagome Higurashi had noticed him from afar for a year now. There was something about him that appealed to her. It was probably the fact that he didn't follow the rules that society forced upon all the people who lived within its boundaries. Kagome was one who knew how strangling Riverside Green's standards could be since she was considered the princess of the community, while her parents were the queen and king.

Since the day Kagome was born she was raised to be the epitome of Riverside Green's laws and standards. She was the image of perfection. She was a straight A student; the president of the debate team, track team, and student council; and an active participant in community service. She was the daughter that every couple dreamed of having, yet Kagome's strangling lifestyle was taking its toll on her soul.

She was beginning to feel like she wasn't her own person. She was getting sick of being told what to do and how to act. She wanted to be free. The only thing preventing Kagome from obtaining her freedom, however, was the one thing controlling her, her society. Even though Kagome couldn't stand the suffocating hold that the elite had on her she couldn't imagine going against their standards. How would she be able to cope if her whole community turned its back on her?

As for Inuyasha Takahashi, it was as if the citizens of Riverside Green were too scared to get close to him, scared that he might smear their perfect reputations. Everything about him frightened the "civilized" of his neighborhood, from his jet-black hair to his flawless black mustang that reeked of mystery. It wasn't the money that caused Inuyasha Takahashi to be an outcast because money was something he had plenty of; it was the fact that Inuyasha refused to live by anyone's standards but his own. This ideal labeled him a rebel and a disease towards someone's social status.

Inuyasha never seemed to mind the neglect that he received from his neighbors and fellow peers. He was fine living his life in almost complete social isolation, as long as he was living the life of his choosing. He was being his own person. The only people he had become close to were Miroku and his girlfriend Sango. The pair paid no attention to the Scarlet A placed upon Inuyasha's back. They looked beyond his 'black' façade and got to know the true Inuyasha, and what they discovered helped them form a strong bond of friendship with him.

"Kagome, what are you staring at? Better yet, who are you staring at?" It was the first day of their junior year and Kagome was sitting outside on school grounds with her best friend Sango. The day was going pretty much no where. It was just the same dull routine in each class: introductions, class syllabuses, class rules, expectations, goals, etc. Thus, Kagome caught herself drifting off into the realm of her own thoughts numerous times throughout the day and right now wasn't any exception. However, the focus of her present mind's wandering happened to be sitting just a few feet away from her.

"Sango, I don't know what you are talking about." Kagome abruptly ended her meandering day dreams and recommenced stuffing fries into her mouth. "Now what were you saying about Miroku?"

"Kagome, I stopped talking about Miroku about fifteen minutes ago!"

"Oh, I am sorry Sango. I must have got distracted by something and tuned out for a second. So, what were we talking about then?" Kagome proceeded to stuff her mouth with all the food in front of her face, as she tried to keep her attention off of Inuyasha Takahashi.

"Inuyasha Takahashi" Kagome began to choke the minute his name was brought up. She desperately gulped down her cup of water and turned her complete attention towards Sango.

Kagome was met with a sly, secret smile smeared all over Sango's face. It was the type of smile that made Kagome feel as if Sango knew exactly what she was feeling, and most of the time she did. Therefore, all Kagome could muster was a puny grimace. "What about Inuyasha Takahashi?"

"Oh, just how Miroku was considering inviting him to come along with us to dinner this Friday." The spark of excitement wasn't hard to miss in Kagome's eyes, yet it was soon replaced with the look of despair.

"Sango, I almost forgot to tell you, I can't make it this Friday. My dad wants me to help him with some of his business accounts and you know I just couldn't say no. I'm sorry; please give Miroku my regrets and Inuyasha."

Sango knew Kagome was lying. It was evident the moment Kagome began to subconsciously twirl a piece of her hair frantically around her pinky finger during her lame excuse. Well, not completely lame since Kagome normally helped her father with his business accounts, but never had it once interfered with their outings. Sango knew the real reason behind Kagome's excuse, but she wasn't going to let Kagome back away that easily.

"Kagome, I think Miroku would appreciate it more if you told him yourself that you can't make it tonight. You know how childish he can get sometimes when you don't tell him yourself, and while you're at it, you might as well tell Inuyasha too; just to be courteous."

Kagome knew she was trapped. "You're right. I'll go tell him now."

Kagome made her way towards Miroku's table where unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, Inuyasha was sitting too. Kagome knew from past observations and conversations that Miroku was one of Inuyasha's closest and only friends. She was envious of Miroku in many ways because he was Riverside Green elite and yet he had more freedom than she would ever have. He was friends with the rebel, yet no one said a thing or Miroku never paid attention to what others did say. So, when people noticed he wasn't fazed they stopped caring, just as long as they didn't have to make contact with Inuyasha themselves. It also didn't hurt that Miroku's parents were more lenient and accepting than Kagome's parents. They also weren't constantly under public scrutiny.

"Inuyasha come on you have to go with Sango and me this Friday. Trust me you'll have a good time and Kagome will be coming along too, so you won't be a third wheel." Miroku had spent the past fifteen minutes persuading his best friend into going out to dinner. Inuyasha wasn't much of a socialite and it was partly the reason why he didn't have many friends.

"Kagome? Who's Kagome?"

"Come on Inuyasha. Don't tell me that you do not know Kagome Higurashi, Sango's best friend."

"Oh, you mean Riverside Green's high and mighty princess. I am surprised she will be able to go with you guys, seeing as she is constantly busy working on her perfect image." Inuyasha didn't find anything amusing with spending his Friday night with the one person that the society he hated loved so much.

"Inuyasha, come on. Kagome isn't like that. Sure, she can seem a bit uptight at times, but Kagome is like a sister to me and once you get to know her she is a great person to be around." Miroku found it infuriating at times the way Inuyasha constantly ragged on Kagome, when he didn't even know the real her. Inuyasha just hated the image that Kagome portrayed.

Inuyasha simply rolled his eyes at Miroku's comment and continued to work on his half-eaten burger. "Fine, if it means so much to you, I'll go."

Miroku was about to reassure his friend that the night wasn't going to be as bad as he thought, when a soft voice broke through his thoughts. "Hi Miroku" Kagome hesitated a few seconds before acknowlding Inuyasha's presence. "Inuyasha" Kagome choked out.

"Hey Kagome, what can I do for you?"

Kagome unconsciously began to twirl a piece of her long black hair as she retold her previous lie. "Miroku, I won't be able to go with you guys this Friday. I have to help my dad with some business accounts." Kagome could not stop fidgeting the entire time. She hated telling lies.

"Surprise, surprise" Inuyasha snorted as he stuffed some chips into his mouth. Miroku fixed Inuyasha with a stern glare that clearly told him to shut his trap. "You've got to be kidding Kagome. You have to come this Friday. Inuyasha is coming with us too, and if you don't go he'll feel like a third wheel."

"I am sorry Miroku. I just can't go. My father really needs my help, and you know that I just can't say no to him." Kagome became extremely uneasy under Miroku's questioning glare. She always felt like Miroku knew when she was lying, just like with Sango. Maybe she spent too much time hanging around them.

"Kagome, your father has never made you work for him on a night that you have plans with Sango and me. Have you tried talking to him? Better yet, why don't I talk to him? I'll just let him know how much we want you to come with us this Friday."

"No! I umm…I bet my dad will let me go if I tell him how much you guys want me to come along." Kagome knew she was stuck. There was no way she could get out of Friday night's dinner. Even if she thought of some other excuse, Sango or Miroku would know she was fibbing. Then they would just figure out another way to make her go.

"That's my Kagome."

"Well, I have to get back to Sango. I will uhh… see you two later. Bye Miroku" Kagome gave Miroku a small peck on the cheek, and hesitated when she looked in Inuyasha's direction. "Inuyasha" Kagome whispered breathlessly before scurrying back to her lunch table where Sango was patiently awaiting her return.

"Goodbye princess" Inuyasha responded to a flushed face Kagome, but only received a swift kick from Miroku. "It seems like someone has a crush on you Miroku." Inuyasha remarked as he rubbed his sore leg.

"Shut up Inuyasha. You know that Kagome is like my little sister, and that I only have eyes for Sango. However, she did seem to get a little flushed when she was looking at you."

"Please Miroku. Girls like Kagome do not waste their time on people like me. They are too afraid that I might stain their pretty little reputations." Inuyasha proceeded to finish the rest of his lunch. All the while, he couldn't help but steal quick glances at the girl that was so far out of his reach, that it was like reaching for a star.

"You never know Inuyasha. You never know."

Sango could see the noticeable blush adorning Kagome's pale cheeks the moment Kagome returned to the table. That was a major inclination that something, or someone, had gotten to her. "So what did Miroku say or better yet Inuyasha?"

"Miroku cornered me into going."

"Good, we are all going to have a great time!"

The rest of the day was pretty much like the beginning, and unfortunately that allowed Kagome's mind to wonder around aimlessly from thought to thought. However, all her day dreams seemed to land on one person, Inuyasha. Every time she thought about him and that upcoming Friday a feeling of dread filled the pit of her stomach. She couldn't hang out with Inuyasha. What if someone saw her? Than her parents would have a field day and the rumor mills would start to turn. She didn't mean to act shallow or petty, but that was what the strangling confines of societies' laws did to her. At times it turned her into someone that she couldn't even stand to look at in the mirror.

Before Kagome knew it the dismissal bell rang, and a throng of her fellow peers were hightailing it out of school. Kagome slowly made her leisurely walk home, glad to have a few minutes to herself. However, she did not get too far before a loud honking noise from behind stop her in mid-step. She quickly whipped her head around at took in the black mustang following her from behind. Kagome came to a standstill and stared at the tinted window of the driver's seat as it slowly rolled down to reveal the owner of the car.

"Hello princess"


	2. Chapter 2 Revised

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha, but I DO own this story.

**Chapter 2**

"In..Inuyasha" Kagome's face flushed a bright red color. Why did she always seem to lose her composure whenever he was around? There was a presence around him that tempted and frightened her all at the same time.

"Why princess, I am honored that you were able to remember the name of a humble citizen like myself." The venomous tone in Inuyasha's voice was not hard to miss. Riverside Green believed it was best to conceal the resentment one felt for others. The irony was that the community of Riverside Green did little to conceal their resentment towards Inuyasha.

"Please don't call me Princess. My name is Kagome."

"Oh don't worry Princess, I know your name. However, I believe that Princess suits you much better."

It took every ounce of Kagome's strength to control her temper. She had to always be polite and hold her tongue. "Why is 'Princess' a better name for me than the one I was given at birth?"

A smirk found its way onto Inuyasha's flawless face. Inuyasha could see how hard Kagome was trying to suppress her anger. He wanted to see how far he could push her before she lost her composure. It would be a completely new experience for her and Inuyasha wouldn't mind seeing it first-hand.

"Well Princess," Inuyasha put an extra emphasis on the name she loathed, and was rewarded with a spark of fire in her eyes. "It is quite obvious. You are the princess of Riverside Green, ask any of your fellow peers and they will wholly agree with me. This society controls every aspect of your life, and you let it. You live life by the rule, which makes you the 'perfect image' of the expectations Riverside Green holds dear; thus, earning you the name of 'princess.'"

Inuyasha could see that he had touched a delicate nerve. He didn't even have a chance to catch his breath after his long-winded explanation before Kagome let him have it. "Well Inuyasha, what about you? You…you loner!"

Kagome became irritated when she noticed that her words had no effect on Inuyasha. He still retained his smug, haughty appearance. "You have no friends Inuyasha. Every day you walk around with this attitude that you are better than everyone. People don't want to be seen with a jerk like you!"

Kagome's breath came in short pants. Her face was flushed, nothing she said affected Inuyasha. He was still sitting in his car with a bigger smirk on his face. It looked like he was now silently laughing at Kagome's small temper tantrum.

"Well Princess, it's nice to see that you actual said what's on your mind." Inuyasha's words slowly sunk in. A feeling of dread began to fill the pit of Kagome's stomach. She had let her anger take control. She uttered phrases that her parents would not have been proud of, even if it felt good to say what she actually felt.

"Inuyasha, I'm uhh… sorry. I… I didn't…"

"Kagome stop. There is no need for you to apologize. I like you when you say what you feel, not what you have been taught to say." With that Inuyasha rolled up his car window and sped away. Kagome was left awestruck. Inuyasha Takahashi had just said he liked her. Better yet, he said he liked her when she spoke her mind. No one had ever said that to her, or anything remotely close to it. Now Kagome was left to walk the rest of the way home while her recent interaction with Inuyasha played over and over in her head.

"Why am I even doing this? I can't believe that I allowed Miroku and Sango to convince me to go through with this. Oh my goodness, I feel like I am about to be sick."

To say that Kagome was a complete mess when Friday night came around would be the biggest understatement of the year. For the last half hour her time had been split between throwing various articles of clothing from her closet and trying to force herself call off the whole night off. Now it was seven o'clock, Sango would be at her house in less than five minutes and all Kagome wanted to do was forget she was ever captivated by Inuyasha's persona.

It didn't help Kagome's present state of mind, knowing that she had to ask her parents' permission in order to go on this little outing. Of course her parents were fine with her going out with Sango and Miroku, but Inuyasha was another story. That's why Kagome purposely left him out of the conversation. Technically she didn't lie to her parents; she just omitted part of the truth. But nonetheless, she still felt like she would somehow be punished for her decision and actions. Her parents were bound to find out; they knew everything that went on in Riverside Green.

Kagome's worrying was interrupted by the ring of the doorbell. Sango was already there to pick her up, and Kagome still wasn't ready in appearance or thoughts. Kagome knew that Sango would be able to sense the tension rolling off of her. Kagome did not want to have to deal with Sango's knowing looks or any of her blunt questions. All of that would probably put Kagome into a state of hysteria. All Kagome could really do was pray that Sango was kind enough to lay off, just for tonight.

"Hi Kagome, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's get going. I know you don't want to keep Miroku waiting."

"And I know you don't want to keep Inuyasha waiting." Those words set Kagome's cheeks ablaze as she gracefully tripped over her front step. Catching her footing quickly, Kagome hurried to Sango's car.

By the time Sango and Kagome made it to the restaurant, Kagome was more wound up than before. As a matter of fact, Kagome now felt nauseous as she and Sango made their way towards the front door of the restaurant. Kagome could not stop worrying about what Inuyasha might say or think about her. The last time they talked, Kagome managed to yell at him. He said he liked her when she lost her temper because she was honest, but what if he just said that to fluster her? What if her temper tantrum just made him dislike her more? Why didn't her mind come with an on/off button to stop all her stressful thoughts?

Miroku and Inuyasha were already waiting in a booth for the girls. When Kagome spotted Inuyasha her nerves were completely shot. Matters were made worse when Kagome noticed how gorgeous Inuyasha looked in his simple black shirt and jeans. Kagome was doomed. No way would she be able to pull this off successfully. Even if her parents didn't find out, she might just crumble under all her worrying and confess the truth to them. Both outcomes would not be pleasant.

"Hey Miroku" Sango cooed, planting a small kiss on his lip. She took the spot beside him, but not before swatting his hand away from any unwanted caresses. There was only one spot left for Kagome, the place right next to Inuyasha.

'Oh no, this is not good at all. It's bad enough having to sit through dinner with Inuyasha, but to sit next to him! I am going to be sick. Where is the nearest bathroom?' Kagome was so preoccupied she wasn't aware of the three pairs of eyes glued to her still form standing in front of the table.

"Hey Kagome, do you want to take your seat or just stand there the whole night?" Kagome quickly snapped out of her reverie. How long had she been zoning out? She gave them all a weak smile, and shakily plopped down in the empty spot beside Inuyasha.

"Hi Miroku" Kagome greeted her friend meekly. She then turned her head slightly to the right to acknowledge Inuyasha. Kagome's breath hitched in her throat. Inuyasha was a lot closer than she thought. Their eyes locked as Kagome breathlessly greeted him hello.

Inuyasha shot her a devilish grin and leaned closer towards her. Kagome's heart skipped a beat when she felt Inuyasha's breath lightly tickle her ear. "Relax Princess. The restaurant is barely occupied and people can barely see us in this booth. Your reputation is safe for tonight."

Kagome squirmed uncomfortably when her own fears were voiced. She wasn't being as nonchalant about the whole evening as she had hoped. Kagome gave a slight nod of her head while grabbing a hold of her water and taking several large gulps. All the while she desperately tried to ignore the amused stare that Inuyasha had set on her. 'Please let this dinner end as soon as possible!'

"So Kagome, what do you feel like eating tonight?"

Kagome's grateful eyes shot up to make contact with Sango. Her friend just gave her something else to focus on instead of the guy sitting right next to her. "I was just thinking of having a salad tonight!" Kagome's voice came out in an overly cheerful squeak.

Once again Kagome's system was sent into a state of shock when she felt another light tickle against her ear. "Princess, relax."

"How am I supposed to relax when you are sending me into a panic each time you unknowingly whisper into my ear?" Kagome harshly whispered. She didn't have to worry about Sango and Miroku catching on to the tension between herself and Inuyasha. Miroku was too busy trying to steal a kiss or two from Sango, and Sango was doing her best to subdue his hormonal urges.

"Maybe if you had enough courage to ignore what others might think of you, you could actually enjoy yourself no matter whose company you are in."

"How dare you, Inuyasha. You know nothing about me! Therefore, you have no right to lecture me on my life."

"But you see Princess; I know more about you than you think. I know the real you is not the girl living her life by the rule book. I get glimpses at your true self during your lovely verbal jabs at my pride and ego."

Once again Inuyasha had succeeded in getting to Kagome. She had ignored the rules while she was arguing with Inuyasha and for a second time in her life she was truly relaxed. But no matter how good it made her feel, being rude to Inuyasha was wrong. Even if Inuyasha was a crude human being he deserved some respect. A sense of guilt washed over her when she realized that not only did she betray her parents by going to this dinner with Inuyasha attending, but she allowed herself to disrespect another person. What was Inuyasha doing to her?

Inuyasha made several more attempts to whisper into Kagome's ear throughout the night, but Kagome was smarter. Whenever she sensed his body leaning towards her own, Kagome would quickly turn her head in the opposite direction giving Inuyasha a mouthful of her dark hair. The hardest task during the night was not making contact with his eyes which were boring holes in the side of her face. The minute Kagome stopped responding to his verbal jibs, Inuyasha's eyes never left her face. He was constantly looking for some way to allow just a glimmer of the true Kagome to shine through. But Kagome was once again a steel vault, preventing anyone from breaking through her walls.

Kagome was more than relieved when dinner was official over. Finally, she could get away and be as far away as possible from Inuyasha. However, escape was not going to be easy.

"Kagome, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind Miroku taking me home?

"No, it's totally fine Sango. I will just call my dad to come and pick me up."

"That's okay Kagome. I can take you home." Inuyasha's smooth voice caused her stomach to bunch up in knots. 'No, this is not supposed to happen. I just had to put up with Inuyasha during dinner. He is not supposed to offer me a ride home. This is not good at all. What should I say?

Kagome did not get a chance to answer before Sango solved the dilemma for her. "Inuyasha, that's perfect. You can take Miroku's car, and Miroku and I can take my car."

"Then it's settled. I will take you home Kagome." Kagome was shocked beyond words. The most difficult question that she was faced with in a long time seemed to be easily solved by Sango. However, Kagome knew that there was no way she could refuse Inuyasha's offer now. She was trapped….again.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

Kagome was all nerves the entire ride to her house. She was stuck in a closed confine with the town rebel. Disaster was written all over this whole scenario. If she thought she was going to get caught before, now she was positive that there was no way her parents wouldn't find out about this little outing. After fifteen agonizing minutes Kagome saw her beloved house a top the upcoming hill and quickly told Inuyasha to stop the car. "Inuyasha, you can just let me out right here. I wouldn't want to burden you with driving along this winding road to just drop me off right in front of my house. As a matter of fact, I would prefer the nice walk. It would give me a chance to properly digest my food!"

"Kagome, do you actually hear yourself speak? You want me to drop you off a good ten to fifteen minute walk away from your house in the middle of the night. That is one of the most absurd things I have ever heard. Kagome, I am going to drop you off in front of your house." With that Inuyasha started the car again and began driving towards Kagome's house.

"Inuyasha no! It's really fine, I want to walk. Please stop the car! I will walk. I want to walk. Just stop!"

The car came to an abrupt stop in the middle of the road. Then Inuyasha turned in his seat and set a cool gaze on Kagome's now tense figure. "Kagome let me ask you a question. Why do you always allow this society's pressure and standards control your life?"

'Not more of these questions." Kagome moaned internally.

"Inuyasha, I don't always follow what society expects me to do." Kagome declared. At the same time her pinky finger began to subconsciously twirl a piece of her hair.

"Kagome you are a horrible liar. Have you realized that every time you lie you start to twirl a strand of your hair around your pinky finger? It's a dead give away. But that's beside the point; why are you afraid to act the way you want to act?"

Kagome heaved a desperate sigh. "Inuyasha, you don't know what you're talking about."

Inuyasha clasped Kagome's chin in his hand and gently brought her face close to his. Now there was now way that Kagome could avoid his gaze. "Don't be afraid to go against the grain, Kagome. You may be surprised at what you might find. Now I would kiss you goodnight, but I don't want to smear your reputation in case anyone can see us."

And with that Inuyasha leaned over, opened Kagome's door, and allowed her to make the ten minute walk to her house. Inuyasha sat and waited until he was positive that Kagome safely entered her home. Then he turned the car around and headed to his own home. It was the end of a rather interesting night and Inuyasha had a feeling that some sort of change was in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters. But I do OWN this story.

**AN: **Sorry about the delay…read and enjoy.

Kagome couldn't get Inuyasha's words out of her head throughout the whole night. 'Kagome you're society's puppet.' Inuyasha didn't know what he was talking about; she didn't let her society control her. Kagome was her own person, and she followed her own rules. Would she have gone out to dinner with them tonight if her society controlled her? No. Would she have allowed Inuyasha to take her ¾ of the way home? Absolutely not. 'Inuyasha is so wrong. I am practically a rebel!' However, Kagome couldn't help but feel as if she were lying to herself in some way or another. 'Am I society's puppet?'

Instead of driving herself insane over Inuyasha, Kagome blocked all stressful thoughts from her head and went start to bed. Tomorrow was another day, and Inuyasha wouldn't be a part of her plans. He already seemed to cause enough confusion in her life to last her several years. And what Kagome's life did not need was confusion or that's what Kagome keeps telling herself.

"Kagome, dear, how was your dinner last night?" Kagome's father asked her over a warm cup of coffee. It was eight o'clock on a Saturday morning and Kagome was enjoying a nice breakfast with her mother and father in their formal dining room. Well, it was an enjoyable meal until her father mentioned the unorthodox outing she went on the night before. 'What should I say? What if they know about last night and they are seeing if I will speak the truth?'

"It was quite enjoyable dad, thank you for asking." Kagome silently prayed that her answer would provide the best outcome for her. She was happily rewarded when her father gave her a warm smile and continued to eat his own dinner. Kagome feared that her parents might still find out about Inuyasha and she didn't know how she would handle that situation. What she did know was that they definitely would not be pleased, and displeasing them was the last thing she wanted to do.

'Ugh Inuyasha, why am I allowing you to disrupt my peaceful life? A life that he obviously has no clue about.' A silent thud resounded throughout the room as Kagome's head made contact with the mahogany table top.

"Kagome dear, are you alright?"

"Oh yes mother. I am still a bit tired from last night."

"Well, get your head off the table please. I have taught you better than that Kagome. Please, remember your table etiquette. That reminds me; don't forget about the Farthings' dinner party tonight. I set out an appropriate dress for you for the evening. The purple of the dress brings out the color of your eyes nicely. You want to look especially nice tonight, Kagome dear, I hear Kouga will be there tonight." Kagome's mother noted, looking at her daughter with hinting eyes. A person would have to be blind not to notice how much Kagome's mom wanted her to hook up with this Kouga boy, or any other boy of his status.

"Mother, I have a lot of homework that I need to complete for school. Do you think I might be able to skip this one party so I can work on all my homework?" Kagome did not want to admit, even to herself, that in all honesty she just didn't want to go to the party at all. All those parties tended to bore her. It was usually the same people, the same food, and the same type of gossip, which usually seemed to revolve around Inuyasha. The worst part of the parties was all the snobbish boys that she was forced to dance and converse with. But these parties seem to be the most important thing in Kagome's mother's life. That's why she always stuck through each and every one of them, to gain her mother's approval and happiness.

"Now Kagome, I am happy that you are so concerned about your school work. But you know very well that missing a party is completely out of the question. Everyone is expecting you to be there, and you cannot let our friends down. Besides, would you want to offend the Farthings by not showing up at their party? Of course not!"

"Please mother, appearance isn't everything. Who cares what the Farthings think? The whole world doesn't revolve around what other people think about me and our family!" Kagome couldn't believe the words that had just come out of her mouth. What in the world had possessed her to say such words to her mother? What she did know was that a response like that was not going to sit well with her parents, not at all.

"Kagome, you will not speak to your mother like that. Apologize this minute!"

"I am sorry mother. I don't know what came over me. It will not happen again." However, Kagome did know what came over her. It was the same person that she was desperately trying to erase from her thoughts the whole morning, but had been failing miserably at doing so.

"Kagome, I do not know what has gotten into you this morning, but I expect you to change your attitude by tonight. And yes, you are going to be attending the Farthings' party tonight, and you better not embarrass your mother or me!" With that Kagome's father finished up his coffee and left the dining room. Her father was soon followed by her completely awestricken mother. That just left Kagome sitting at the dining room table wondering how she could have allowed herself to speak in such a way to her parents. Her actions went against the importance of respect that her parents drilled into her at a very young age. She felt ashamed of herself, at the same time, she also felt slightly liberated. What in the world had gotten into her to say such a thing? The answer to that question was pretty clear: Inuyahsa. Her attitude must have been a result of the things Inuyasha had said to her yesterday, but Kagome didn't know if the pain caused by her liberating attitude was worth it.

"Sango, I can't believe I spoke to my parents like that. What was I thinking? You should have seen the look of shock on my mother's face. I could tell she was disappointed in my actions." After Kagome had finished her breakfast, she went over to Sango's house to see what she would be wearing to the party that night. Kagome needed some excuse to get out of the house and away from the disappointed gaze of her parents. Disappointment was something that Kagome could not handle well, at all. She also needed to hear Sango's advice on the whole ordeal.

"Kagome, was it really that bad? I mean, I understand that your parent's disappointment was hard for you to handle, but they won't be disappointed with you forever." Secretly Sango was glad to learn about Kagome's small step towards being herself. For the past several years, Sango watched as Kagome succumbed to the pressures placed upon by her parents and the society of Riverside Green. Sango had been praying for something or someone to give Kagome the courage to find herself and Sango might have found that blessed person.

"Sango, if I keep acting the way I did then they will be disappointed in me forever." Kagome was a little upset that Sango wasn't able to fully understand the weight of her actions. Sango's parents weren't as strict as Kagome's. They accepted Sango for who she was and Sango didn't allow them to constantly control her life. They had a healthy relationship between them, one of compromise. Kagome wished that her parents would listen to her wants and desires, but her desires never worked well with what her parents wanted to achieve. Kagome knew how important a perfect image was to her parents, so she obediently obeyed all their actions and along the way her parents desires morphed into her own as well.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I wish I could help relieve some of the stress placed upon you. But let's not talk about all these depressing things anymore. What I want to know is what happened when Inuyasha took you home last night?"

Kagome hated the way her heart leapt into her throat and her cheeks began to burn the minute Sango mentioned Inuyasha's name. "Nothing, we barely talked during the ride to my house. Then a few blocks from my house, I made him stop the car and I walked the rest of the way home."

"You what? Kagome you did not walk several blocks to your house instead of letting him drop you off in front of your house. Please tell me you are lying?"

Kagome could feel her cheeks get even hotter at the shocked look upon Sango's face. "Yes, I did. I wanted to walk, and I didn't want to run the risk of my parents catching us. I am glad I did too because after this morning I don't want to find out what their reaction would be if they found out about last night." Kagome then turned her attention to a magazine lying on Sango's desk. Hopefully, Sango got the hint that this was the end of the conversation. There was nothing else that needed to be said. Unfortunately, Sango thought the exact opposite on the whole matter.

"Kagome, sometimes I worry about you. You really shouldn't worry so much about what others might think about. It annoys me how much pressure people put on you and how you allow others to conduct your own life. Inuyasha was just doing something nice for you. Where was the harm in that?" Sango didn't mean to lose her temper, but some stuff Kagome did completely shocked her.

"Sango, can we please just drop it. I already heard enough from Inuyasha last night. I did what I did because I need to protect and maintain my image and the image of my parents. I know you understand how important that is; so please, lets just drop it." Kagome was getting a headache from all the stressful drama in her life. She really didn't need any of this. All she wanted to know was what Sango was going to wear to the party tonight.

"I am sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean to lose my temper. I just care about you, that's all."

"I know, Sango, I know. Now on to more important matters, what are you planning on wearing to the Farthings' party tonight?" Kagome was very relieved that they had moved on to new topics. Conversations about Inuyasha were really getting on her nerves. All she wanted to do was forget about Inuyasha for the time being.

Later that night Kagome was sitting in an uncomfortably stiff chair located in the Farthings' grand backyard oasis, she had spent the past thirty minutes listening to Kouga Farthing dron on and on. To be honest, Kagome really had no idea what Kouga was talking about, she wasn't really listening. However, she made sure to not show her true boredom with Kouga's inane ramblings for Kagome knew that social protocol insisted that one should never ever show his or her true boredom. Thankfully, for Kagome, Miroku and Sango were at the Farthings grand affair too.

"Kagome? Kagome did you hear me?"

"Huh? Oh, I am sorry Kouga; I must have got caught up in my thoughts for a few minutes. Please forgive me. Now what were you saying again?" Kagome gave him a charming smile, that no matter how conceited it sounded, she knew he wouldn't be able to resist. By the sappy look on Kouga's face, Kagome knew her inkling was right.

"Oh Kagome, you know I shall always forgive you. I was just commenting on how bizarre it is that Miroku is best friends with Inuyasha Takahashi."

Kagome's attention was immediately captured at the mention of Inuyasha. "Why would that seem odd?" Kagome knew that she was trekking into forbidden territory, but the temptation was just too strong.

"Well, just look at the way he acts. He always walks around with this conceited air, like he is better than all of us. He ignores the wishes and expectations of the elders in our society. He never makes an effort to be a part of our society, and whenever someone extends an inviting hand to him he gives that person the cold shoulder. I know for a fact my parents extended a warm invitation to our gathering tonight, which was a risk considering his reputation, but he simply scoffed at our kind invite."

"Oh that was rather rude of him." Kagome felt sick to her stomach. She was once again agreeing to the views of Riverside Green society, but what else could she do? After this morning's incident, any courage Kagome might have had towards rebelling flew out of the window the minute she saw the disappointment on her parents' faces. Not to mention that the look of displeasure still shown in their eyes whenever they looked at her. She didn't know if she would be able to upset them again.

"Kagome, you are looking a bit pale. Are you alight?"

"Oh, I am fine Kouga, just a bit thirsty. Would you mind getting me a cup of punch?"

"Kagome, it would be my pleasure." Kagome had to resist the urge to cringe as Kouga took a hold of Kagome's hand and placed a small kiss upon her palm. It was very hard to miss the look of desire in Kouga's eyes as he left to get Kagome some punch. That's when Kagome knew that this night was going to be a lot more excruciating than she thought.

"Hey, how is everything going with Kouga? It looked like you needed some relief from his boring conversation."

Kagome was ecstatic to see Sango. She hadn't been able to talk to her all night thanks to Kouga's suffocating presence. "Kouga is nice. He has a sort of charm about him. I can see why my mother likes him so much."

"Kagome, sometimes I wonder if you actually hear the words that you speak. You can't honestly be considering dating Kouga, to please your mother! Kagome, I know your parents are disappointed with you, but dating Kouga isn't the way to make them happy again."

"Sango, I am not doing this to please my parents. None of this has anything to do with my parents. Yes, I am still upset about upsetting them, but I am not tolerating Kouga to win back my parents favor." Kagome noticed the way she nervously began to twirl a piece of her raven black hair around her finger. Hopefully, Sango wouldn't catch on to her nervous habit also.

"Kagome, but what about Inuyasha?"

"What about him, Sango? There is nothing going on between Inuyasha and me. I barely even know him, and he certainly knows nothing about me. He is an evil temptation that I have to avoid. He is the reason my parents yelled at me. So, to avoid anymore of my parents disappointing glares I need to avoid Inuyasha, not date Kouga. If I want to date Kouga that is all up to me. Now I would really appreciate it if you would just drop this whole conversation." Kagome could feel her pulse racing and her blood boiling. Never before had she been this irritated with Sango before. All Kagome wanted to do was dispel Inuyasha from her life, not invite him further into her sheltered circle. Inuyasha was a bad influence, and Kagome knew she didn't need any bad influences in her life.

"Fine, let's just drop this topic. But you're wrong about one thing Kagome, Inuyasha knows a lot more about who you are than you are willing to admit or even capable of seeing." With that said, Sango angrily left Kagome's side. Kagome wasn't even spared from feeling the iciness of Sango's cold shoulder that was now pointed directly at her.

"Great, now on top of everything else Sango is mad at me. Could anything else go wrong in my life?"

"I don't know about anything going wrong, but I do know what could go right in your life."

Kagome took a hold of the cup of punch Kouga offered her while looking up into his passion-filled eyes. "And what, may I ask, is that?"

"Me" That's when all of Kagome's thoughts ceased as Kouga's lips descended upon hers in a sweet kiss.

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters, but I DO own this story.

"Koga, I…" Kagome was speechless. It was completely brazen of Koga to just kiss her out of nowhere, especially in front of society's elite. However, that's not to say that she did not enjoy the kiss. The kiss was rather enjoyable, but she knew where it was going to lead to. No way would a guy like Koga, an upstanding man of society, go around kissing girls if he didn't have any intention of taking the relationship farther.

"Kagome, I know that kiss was uncalled for, but I could not help myself. Be my girlfriend. We are good together. I care for you, and I will take care of you. Think about what a wonderful couple we would make. We would be society's 'it' couple, the perfect couple that everyone will strive for. Say you'll be my girl."

Kagome didn't know which surprised her more, learning the Koga cared about her and wanted to take care of her or his comment about pleasing their society by dating. She knew what her parents would want her to say: yes! She could already hear her mother's voice in her mind, "Kagome, he is a wonderful boy. He has an impeccable upbringing and a flawless reputation. You two would be simply perfect together, the envy of all society.

But when Kagome thought about what she wanted, the only image that popped into her head was off limits. She knew what she had to do. She needed to follow her gut instinct and do what she knew was best for her. "Koga, I thought you would never ask. I would love to be your girlfriend." With that all said and done Kagome placed a small kiss on his lips and than the new couple proceeded to the dance floor.

"My dear I just heard the wonderful news. You and Koga are the perfect couple. A mother could not be any happier than I am right now." Kagome was surprised it took her mother this long to hear about her new boyfriend. She was expecting her mother to learn of the news five minutes or less after it had occurred, not the next morning. But knowing her mother at her social affairs, she must have been far too busy smooshing with her other elitist friends to notice what Kagome was up to.

"Yes mother, Koga and I are a couple now. I could not be any happier, and I am glad that you are happy with my new boyfriend."

"Yes, dear congratulations. That Koga is a fine young lad. He is the perfect boy for my little girl."

"Thank you daddy, now if you two will excuse me I am meeting Koga in an hour for a nice walk through the park."

"That sounds lovely dear. Have fun and tell Koga your father and I say hello." With the permission from her parents to leave the dining room, Kagome hurried to her room to freshen up before Koga arrived for their afternoon date.

It was during her preparation for her date with Koga that Kagome received the phone call that she was dreading all morning. "Kagome, is this some kind of joke? Are you seriously Koga's girlfriend?"

With a heavy sigh, Kagome took a seat on her bed and prepared herself for a long tongue-lashing from her best friend. "No Sango it is not a joke. I am Koga's girlfriend, but it.."

"No buts Kagome. Are you crazy? Koga is all wrong for you. As much as you try to make yourself believe, Koga will never make you happy. I know he'll make your parents ecstatic, but you will be trapped Kagome."

"Sango, I just heard the doorbell. Koga is here and I need to get going. We'll talk about this later."

"Kagome, wait just hear me out…"

"I am really sorry Sango I have to go. I will call you later today. Bye." Kagome quickly put the phone back on its cradle before Sango could get another word in. She valued Sango's opinion, but no now. Kagome did not need to hear anyone's opinion of her new relationship with Koga except for her own and that of her parents. As of right now, no other opinion really mattered to her. She didn't need any doubt.

Kagome was out of breath when she reached the front door. She had rushed all the way from her room to the front door to not keep Koga waiting too long. "Koga" Kagome sighed as she tried to catch her breath.

"Kagome, you seem excited to see me."

"Of course I am Koga, you're my boyfriend."

"Now that's something I will never tire of hearing."

"You calling me your boyfriend." A smile appeared on Koga's face when his words caused a blush to appear on Kagome's cheeks. He then slowly lifted her chin upward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Now let me greet your parents good morning and then I shall take you on a wonderful promenade through the park."

"Oh Koga, you sound so formal." Kagome giggled.

"Of course Kagome, there is no other acceptable way to act here in Riverside." Koga chuckled.

Kagome knew by the tone of Koga's voice that he was simply joking with her, but they both knew that there was so much truth behind his words. Truth that made her heart skip a beat and made her look at the reasons for her relationship with different eyes, a new perspective that Kagome quickly forced herself to forget.

"Follow me, my parents are just finishing up their breakfast." Kagome took a hold of Koga's hand and led him through the foyer and into the dining room. "Mother, father, Koga is here and wishes to greet both of you a good morning."

With the mention of Koga's name, Mrs. Higurashi shot out of her chair and rushed towards the new couple to give Koga two quick kisses, one on each cheek. "Oh Koga dear, it is so good to see you again so soon. I was just delighted to here the news about you two. You made such a good choice when you decided to court my little Kagome here."

"Eleanor dear, don't smother the two. Koga, my boy, it is very good to see you again as well." Mr. Higurashi got out of his seat and approached the young man with an extended hand.

Koga immediately took Mr. Higurashi's hand and gave it a strong, firm shake. "Sir, it is nice to see you again as well."

"Now where are you planning on taking my beautiful girl?"

"Just on a nice walk through the park, sir."

"That sounds nice. Well, you two have fun and take care of my girl."

"Of course sir." Kagome could feel Koga's hand tighten slightly around hers when he promised her father to take care of her. Yes, Koga would take care of her because that was what any upstanding male in Riverside Green would do. She was safe with Koga…she was.

After ten more minutes of polite conversation, Koga and Kagome were finally able to leave Kagome's house. When the two were outside Koga once again took a hold of Kagome's hand and the couple began the leisurely walk towards the park. Koga decided to leave his car at Kagome's house since their destination was only a short walk from her house, besides it was such a nice day outside that a few more yards of walking would not do them any harm.

"Kagome, have I told you how nice you look today."

"No, but thank you. You really don't have to say that. I can't look anything special in my faded jeans and simple t-shirt."

Koga stopped at Kagome's word, which caused her to stop as well. Kagome looked up into his eyes with a confused look in her eyes. She had no idea why Koga had suddenly stopped and the strange look he was giving her was making her uncomfortable with each passing second. "Koga…"

"Kagome, you have always been beautiful to me. That will never change, no matter what type of clothing you wear."

His words left her speechless. His words made her blush and her heart slightly skip a beat, but they also made her slightly uncomfortable. "Koga…thank you" Kagome shifted her weight to the tips of her toes to elevate her height to almost match that of Koga's. She then placed her lips upon Koga's in a sweet kiss. However, it seemed that Koga had other ideas in mind or allowed himself him get to wrapped up in the moment. Either way, Koga's arms soon found their way around Kagome's waist to pull her closer. His tongue was soon pressed against her closed lips, begging for entrance.

The moment Kagome felt Koga's tongue against her closed lips her whole body tensed up. Her hands immediately came up and pushed against Koga's chest, fighting for her release. "Koga, please stop" Kagome mumbled against his lips.

Koga could hear the slight desperation in Kagome's voice. That desperation is what snapped him out of his daze and forced him to drop his arms from around her waist. "Kagome, I am sorry. I just got carried away. I never meant to push you into anything that makes you uncomfortable."

"Koga, it's okay. Thank you for stopping though." Kagome took Koga's hand in hers and squeezed it in reassurance. When he finally made eye contact with her again, she gave him a dazzling smile and placed another chaste kiss on his lips. A similar smile was soon gracing Koga's lips and the couple once again began their walk towards the park.

The rest of the morning went by smoothly. Koga led Kagome to a peaceful path in the park that passed by the river and had several different types of flowers growing along the path. Kagome was thankful that Koga didn't try anything else since their little mishap near her house. He seemed to be pretty content with holding her hand or loosely draping his arm across her waist. Both options were perfectly fine by her and acceptable to the eager eyes of others walking the same path.

The moment Kagome stepped into her room after seeing Koga off after their date her cell phone began to ring. Leave it to Sango to know precisely when she would return home. Kagome knew that she had to answer Sango's call. It was better to get this all over with now instead of later. "Hi Sango"

"Kagome, so how was the date? I am presuming that it is over since you wouldn't answer my call during your date because that would be totally rude."

Kagome could hear the sarcasm in Sango's voice. Kagome knew that this conversation was going to leave her with a headache, but there was no way to avoid it. "Yes, Sango, my date is over."

"I gather that much, but how was it? How was society's treasured Koga on a date?"

"Sango, can you please ease up on the sarcasm. Just give me a break." Kagome could already feel her headache coming on and it was only three minutes into the conversation.

"Kagome, I just don't see why you are dating him! Wasn't it just a few weeks ago you were complaining about how he creeped you out with his constant stares and flirtatious actions. Now you're acting like his your long-lost crush and you just won the relationship jackpot!" By this point in the Sango's speech, Kagome could have the phone a foot away from her ear and still understand every word she was saying.

"Sango," Kagome sighed, "you know you are over-reacting. I had a change of heart about Koga. People change and am I going to be punished because I changed my opinion about a person?"

"No, but Kagome we both know that you just didn't have a sudden change of heart about Koga. You are just going out with him to please your parents, admit it Kagome. We both know that you would rather be dating a certain rebel of Riverside Green."

"Sango, I like Koga. I am dating him because I like him. My parents have nothing to do with this relationship, and I don't even now Inuyasha. Therefore, I could not even possibly consider going out with someone I don't even know!" Her small headache was now a pounding nuisance in the back of her head. All she wanted now was a tall glass of water plus two aspirin. Then a nice long nap.

"Kagome! You are simple impossible. You know you don't want Koga and that you are only doing this do make yourself feel better from slightly disappointing your parents a few days ago and also disobeying them. I can't believe this Kagome. You have gotten worse Kagome."

"Worse! What do you mean by worse?"

"Worse, in the sense of letting your parents control you Kagome! You have no say in your life anymore. You are their little puppet!"

Kagome could not believe what Sango had just said. It hurt. Sango was supposed to support her and her choices not stab her in the heart. "Sango, I have to go." Kagome didn't even give Sango the chance to say goodbye. Kagome clicked her phone off and went to find some medication for her headache and a tissue to catch the small stream of tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Kagome valued Sango's opinion, but at this instant she wished that Sango would have just kept her views to herself. She didn't know what she was talking about. Kagome knew herself well enough to know that she would never date someone just to please her parents. She wasn't that pathetic. She liked Koga…she did.

Kagome found herself muttering to herself as she downed a cup of water to occupy her two advils. She then began to attack a piece of bread in an attempt to make herself a sandwich. "I am no one's puppet. I like Koga. Inuyasha, doesn't even know me. I don't even know him. Koga knows me, and we belong together. I like Koga. I like him. I.." Kagome's silent mantra to herself was cut short when her cell phone went off again. "My goodness, can't Sango just give me a freakin' break." Kagome was surprised to see that the caller was not Sango, but she didn't know how lucky she was when she saw that Miroku was the one now calling her.

"Hello"

"Hey Kagome"

"Miroku, to what do I owe this pleasant phone call?" Kagome knew that she was laying it on thick with Miroku and he would see right through it all. On top of that she knew that he would get pissed with her. She knew he hated it when she acted all overly proper with him. It made him edgy.

"Kagome, cut the proper crap. You know the reason I called. I just got off the phone with Sango, and she is really concerned about you."

"Oh really? That was hard for me to tell in between her calling me my parent's puppets!" Kagome stabbed the poor defenseless loaf of bread before her with a butter knife to get rid of some of her frustration.

Miroku's voice softened in an attempt to calm Kagome down. "Kagome, you know that Sango didn't mean to hurt you with her words."

"Miroku, I just don't want to talk about it. Can we please just drop the topic for now? Please."

"Of course Kagome, but I do want to talk about you and Koga."

"What about it Miroku? Are you going to tell me that we think I don't date him? Or how about that I am only seeing him to please my parents? Or this one is even better, how about: Kagome, Koga is not the guy you should be with, Inuyasha is? So, which one is it?" With each posed question, Kagome's voice elevated until she was practically yelling into the phone. The poor loaf of bread was a pile of crumbs at this point in the conversation.

"Kagome, calm down. I did not call you to make any accusations about your choice of boyfriends. I am surprised Kagome. You, for one, should know that I would never say such things to in that manner."

Kagome felt that a reprimanded child. This was almost as bad as when he parents yelled at her early that week. In the process of trying to protect her dignity, she managed to make a fool of herself and disrespect one of her closest friends. "Miroku, I am sorry. Today just hasn't been the best day. I am sorry for taking out my anger on you and on this poor loaf of bread in front of me. Please forgive me."

"Oh Kagome, you know that I could never stay mad at you. But I am concerned about Koga's intentions towards you."

"His intentions? What do you mean by that?" This was certainly news for Kagome.

"Kagome, I know you think that Koga is Mr. Perfect, forgive the corny nickname, but I don't think he has your best interest at heart. There is something about him that has always given me a sickening feeling in my stomach whenever he's near you."

"Koga please, you are just acting like a paranoid older brother. I bet you would say that about any boy I date. However, Koga isn't just any boy. He is the pride of Riverside Green, and, if I do say so myself, he is my perfect match."

Miroku could not help but laugh at Kagome's "perfect match" declaration. "Kagome, are you serious? Koga your perfect match! You have got to be kidding me! He is far from being the perfect one for you."

"He is perfect for me, Miroku! He is kind and proper. He gives back to the community. He is in tons of organizations of everyone in Riverside Green loves him. What is not perfect about us being together? We were practically made for each other." Kagome couldn't ignore the queasy feeling that settled in the pit of her stomach while she proclaimed how "perfect" her and Koga were for each other. What could this feeling mean? It was probably just her nerves going haywire from all the stress her friends were putting on her. It had nothing to do with her feelings. It was just stress, nothing more.

"Kagome, did you just hear anything that has come out of your mouth. Everything you just said about Koga that make you two "perfect" for each other has nothing to do with who he is, but with how Riverside Green sees him. Do you even know Koga himself? Not the image that society paints for him, but who he really is. Do you know the real Koga and is that person perfect for you?"

"Miroku give it a rest. I know the real Koga, as you say it, and the real Koga is still perfect for me. You are starting to sound like Sango with this whole me only seeing what Riverside Green portrays of people. I am not that naïve or shallow. I am perfectly capable to see people for who they truly are!"

"Sure, like Inuyasha for instance."

"What? How did he manage to get thrown into this conversation?" Kagome began to wonder if she would ever be able to be rid of Inuyasha.

"You claim that you see people for who they really are, but you fail to notice that Inuyasha it actually more suited for you than Koga ever will be."

At this point Kagome had had enough. She did not need dating types or advice for anyone, especially Sango and Miroku at this moment. She especially did not need anymore questioning of her current boyfriend. Enough was enough. Sango and Miroku just had to learn to deal with the fact that Koga was her boyfriend now and nothing they could say would change that. "Miroku, stop it! I am completely fed up with you and Sango. Koga is my boyfriend. If I am lucky, he and I will have a long relationship with each other. Inuyasha means nothing to me. Inuyasha and I have nothing in common and in my opinion he is just a social reject who just needs to learn how to be more social. Now goodbye!"

The next day was the start of the new week and the first time Koga and Kagome would walk the halls of their school as a couple. In the morning, Koga was gracious enough to pick her up and take her to school. The entire drive there, Koga gently stroked her hand and would steal small glances her way whenever they stopped at a light. Kagome couldn't help but feel cared for, but from the moment Kagome entered Koga's car that queasy feeling from the night before when she was talking to Miroku appeared once again and didn't feel like it would go away anytime soon.

Speaking of Miroku, Kagome's spirited fell slightly when she remembered her conversations with her two closest friends from the night before. Both conversations ended on a bad note, and Kagome knew that both of them would be mad at her today. Kagome was not ready to face them, not yet. So the best way to avoid any drama from them, Kagome figured, was to avoid them all together. This way it would give all three of them time to cool down and think.

The moment Koga and Kagome entered the front doors of Riverside High all eyes focused on them. Kagome knew that right before they walked in; Koga and she were the center of conversation. It was evident by the way conversation nearly stopped the moment they set foot in the halls. Kagome wasn't surprised though, news traveled fast within the confines of Riverside High, and news that two of Riverside Green's top socialites were now dating was top priority in Riverside gossip. Kagome wasn't fazed by the constant stares and whispers Koga and she received. It was common for someone who was considered the pride and joy of her community. Basically, it was just another normal day at Riverside High.

"Will you do me the honors of eating lunch with me today Kagome?" Koga and Kagome were standing outside of Kagome's first class. Koga insisted that he drop his "beautiful girlfriend" off at her first class, and Kagome could not help but blush, once again, at his constant attention to her well-being. Miroku was completely wrong. Koga only had the most sincere intentions when it came to her.

"Of course Koga. I would love nothing more than to eat lunch with you." Kagome could not help, but giggle at their properness. They were just so perfect for each other. They just knew what the other expected and acted accordingly.

With their lunch date set Koga placed a soft kiss upon Kagome's cheek, knowing that she was not a big fan of PDA, and than headed off towards his homeroom class before the tardy bell rang. Kagome watched Koga turn the corner and as her eyes followed his retreating form they caught site of the three people she did not want to see: Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. Kagome rushed inside her classroom before they spotted her and tried to make her "see the light".

The rest of the morning went by smoothly. Kagome successfully avoided Sango and Miroku and was delighted when Koga managed to pick her up and drop her off at each of her classes. He was such a sweet and attentive boyfriend. It also perked up her mood each time he placed a sweet kiss upon her cheek right when he dropped her off at her next class.

When the final bell before lunch rang letting the hordes of teens rush to their thirty minutes of education-free bliss Kagome had almost completely forgotten her two fights from the night before. Her day was going so well because of her new boyfriend. The pretty smile gracing her lips was soon replaced with a look a surprise when she ran into Inuyasha, literally, outside of her classroom.

"Whoa there princess." Inuyasha's arms instantly shot out and wrapped around Kagome's waist to balance her and prevent her from falling on the floor. "Careful. We don't want you hurting yourself by losing your balance in the middle of the hallway. That will just give the student body more to talk about on top of you new relationship."

"You know about my relationship?"

Inuyasha chuckled at Kagome's shocked face. "Of course I know about Princess. Contrary to popular belief, I do know about some of the happenings at Riverside High. It is really hard to escape hot gossip at this school. But honestly, Koga is not right for you at all."

"Oh really?" Kagome's defenses once again started to form. Miroku probably got Inuyasha to hassle her also, just to drive home his point. "Well, Inuyasha, please enlighten me who do YOU think I should be with? Or better yet, what did Miroku tell you to tell me? Just spill it. I know he must have talked to you and hassled you into talking to me since he knows I am avoiding him." Kagome's eyes were now shooting spits of fire into Inuyasha's golden eyes.

"Calm down Kagome. Miroku never talked to me. I personally, no one else's opinions, believe that Koga is not right for you at all."

"Well than Inuyasha, who do you believe is my perfect match?"

"Me" Then all Kagome could focus on was Inuyasha's face, which was slowly approaching hers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, but I DO own this story.

Kagome's whole body tensed up as she saw Inuyasha's face slowly approach her own. He was going to kiss her. Kagome could just sense it. This was not right. Kagome knew that for a fact. She could not allow another man to kiss her when she was already dating another, but what was she to do. Did she really want to stop Inuyasha? By the looks of Kagome's actions, the answer was no. Kagome was slowly leaning in closer towards Inuyasha and allowing her eyes to flutter shut. Her body was slowly trembling in anticipation of the kiss. All thoughts of right and wrong seemed to fly out of her head. All Kagome was focused on was this one kiss, something that she appeared to want no matter what the cost.

But instead of feeling Inuyasha's lips flutter against her own, she felt them lightly brush against her ear. "But you won't be able to see that until you open your eyes and realize the hypocrisy that surrounds you." Kagome's eyes shot open as reality and the position that she and Inuyasha were in slowly began to dawn on her. Anyone could see the compromising position they were in and in no time rumors would fly. None of those rumors would do anything to promote her image or make her parents proud. That realization caused her heart to tighten.

"Inuyasha, you have no idea what you are talking about. Now if you will please unhand me, I am waiting for my boyfriend to come and pick me up for our lunch date together." Kagome's face was flushed by the close proximity of Inuyasha to herself and from the realization of how close they were to kissing. However, Kagome could not help but notice the way her heart slowly dropped when Inuyasha didn't place a kiss on her lips. Did she actually want that kiss from him? No, Kagome didn't want anything to do with Inuyasha. She just had a crazy lapse in judgment: nothing more and nothing less.

"As you wish Princess, but you are the one who is in denial. Koga does not know the real you; the girl with the fiery spirit and a spark for life that remains dormant and subdued to please others." Inuyasha gently cupped Kagome's cheek. "That girl is just dying to be released and to show this society her true beauty."

"Get your hand off of her!"

Kagome could swear that she jumped a mile at the voice that thundered throughout the empty hall. An arm shot out of nowhere and wrapped itself around Kagome's waist, jerking her away from Inuyasha's warm hand. Kagome was shocked to see the anger all over Koga's face. She wasn't sure how much he had seen, but apparently he had seen quite enough. Hopefully no one else saw.

"Don't you know that she is my girlfriend Inuyasha? If you had any class you would know that it is improper to affectionately touch another man's girl in any manner."

"Calm down, Koga. I was only talking to Kagome. I didn't mean any harm."

"Like I would believe that excuse. Just keep away from Kagome, Inuyasha. I don't want the likes of you corrupting her, so keep away." With that said Koga composed himself, gave Inuyasha one more angry glare, and then directed Kagome away from Inuyasha and towards the lunchroom. Kagome could feel Inuyasha's eyes boring into her back, but she did not dare look back at him. She was scared of what she might see, and she didn't know if she would be strong enough to resist.

Once the couple had turned the corner and was out of Inuyasha's sight Koga stopped Kagome. "Kagome, I don't want you going near Inuyasha."

"Koga, I am sorry, but nothing happened. He was just talking to me, which rarely happens between us." Kagome knew that it was a partial lie, but it was best, at this moment, to not tell Koga the complete truth.

"Kagome, you always like to believe that everyone has good in them, but there is nothing good about Inuyasha. He only cares about himself. I even heard that before he moved here, he had gotten into some trouble with stealing, but his older brother bailed him out."

"Are you serious Koga? Did Inuyasha really steal before moving to Riverside Green?"

"I don't know for sure Kagome, but it's a strong possibility. All I know is that he isn't the best person to be around, and I want you to stay away from him."

"If it will make you feel better, than I will Koga."

"That's my girl." Koga leaned down and placed a sweet kiss upon Kagome's kiss. Kagome could not help but sigh into Koga's kiss and wrap her arms around him to pull him closer. Usually she would be uncomfortable kissing in an open hallway, but she knew that she needed to comfort Koga. Besides, there was not another living soul in the hallway since everyone was at lunch, thus no one would be able to see their kiss.

Soon Kagome felt Koga's arms tighten a bit more around her waist, and she once again felt his tongue pressed against her closed lips. She knew what he wanted, but she just was not comfortable with that step yet. She kept her lips closed shut, but then she felt his hands wander lower on her body. Her body tensed up, the way it had when he tried to take their kiss further the afternoon before, but this time she was more rigid. She didn't enjoy the feeling of his hands wondering around her lower body. It wasn't proper at all! Thankfully, Koga sensed her tension and eased up.

"Sorry Kagome. I just get carried away when it comes to you, but you don't need to fear. I will only go as far as makes you comfortable. I will never push you."

Kagome gave Koga a charming smile to ease his frazzled nerves. "I know, now lets get some lunch. I don't know about you, but I am starved."

Koga chuckled and followed Kagome into the lunchroom. Once all his anger over Inuyasha had disappeared, Koga realized that he was actually beyond starving. "Kagome, why don't you find us a table, and I will get both of us some food."

"Sounds good to me, Koga. I will see you at the table." Kagome gave Koga a small peck on the cheek before leaving him to fight the lines to get some food. Kagome was left with the easier job.

As Kagome was scanning the lunchroom, her eyes fell upon a table where her two best friends and Inuyasha sat. Something deep down inside her was urging her to go over to them and sit with them. More importantly her gut feeling was telling her to makeup with Sango and Miroku and her heart, for some reason, longed for her to talk to Inuyasha. Kagome shook her head to get her priorities back in focus and looked away from that table. She still was not ready to face her best friends and even if she was, she couldn't because she promised Koga that she would no longer go near Inuyasha.

Kagome soon found an empty table in the corner of the lunchroom that could hold up to three people. Kagome made her way towards the table, glad that she was able to find a place where Koga and she could eat alone. She just did not want to deal with people's questions or small talk at this moment. Not when there was so much going on in her mind at the moment.

It didn't take long for Koga to find Kagome. He placed a salad in front of her and a burger in front of himself. Kagome stared longingly at Koga's burger. Truth be told, she really wanted a burger. She really didn't like eating salads, but how would Koga know that? He was just being kind by giving her something healthy. He was thinking of her health. There wasn't any underlying message, not at all. She was just reading too much into his stupid lunch choice for her, but she still wanted a hamburger. However, she was not going to be rude to Koga, instead she would eat the salad and eat a burger once she got home.

"Kagome, have you heard about the Takoita's ball this Saturday evening?"

Kagome had completely missed what Koga had asked her. She was way to busy trying to make her salad look more appeasing than it actually was. "I am sorry Koga. I did not hear what you just asked me."

"That's okay Kagome. I was just wondering if you heard about the Takoita ball this Saturday evening."

"Yes, I have. Mother got her invitation in the mail about a week ago."

"Perfect. Would you do me the honor of being my date?"

"Of course Koga, I would love to go with you to the ball." Kagome could not help, but giggle at how cheesy that had sounded. Her life was just so proper that cheesiness was just part of the package.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. In between avoiding Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha and trying to pay attention in class, Kagome had no idea where the rest of her day went. When the last bell of the day rang, Kagome packed up all her things and began her walk home. Unfortunately, Koga had a meeting to attend after school and was unable to give Kagome a ride home. He asked if she would like to stay and wait for him, but she told him that the walk would do her some good. She was also way too hunger to wait another hour around school. That salad at lunch had done absolutely nothing to squelch her hunger.

Kagome was glad for the time to herself. She needed some peace and quiet to clear her mind. The walk home gave Kagome some time to sort out all the events from the past two days. Fifteen minutes later Kagome was walking up her driveway, and the car that was parked there made her stop in her own footsteps. There smack dab in the middle of her driveway was Sango's small Porsche convertible. Kagome knew that there was no way to avoid her now. So with a sigh, Kagome trudged up her driveway to face her fate. Knowing Sango, Miroku would probably be with her and neither of them would be too happy with her.

Kagome went into the large living room to see her mother leisurely sitting in a chair, reading the mail. She leaned over to give her mother a kiss on the cheek as a sign of hello. "Hello mother. How was your day?"

"It was fine my dear. I had tea with Koga's mother this afternoon."

"You did?" Kagome was not surprised to find out that her mother was already starting to warm up to Koga's mother. Her mother had to be involved in some aspect of her life. Nothing was off limits.

"Yes dear. She is such a lovely woman."

"She must be mother. Her son is simply perfect."

"That is very good to hear, my dear. Now Sango and Miroku are waiting up in your room. They stopped by about ten minutes ago and have been waiting for you since."

"Well, I will go up and see to them now, mother."

"Alright my dear, then get started on your homework. Dinner will be served at eight. It would be lovely if you could be done with all your schoolwork by then. That way you and I could go through some finishing touches concerning your dress from this Saturday after we finish. We want you to look your best for Koga."

"Alright mother." Kagome was not even surprised that her mother knew about Koga asking her to accompany him to Takoita's ball. Her mother usually found out about these things long before Kagome did. It was a fact that Kagome had gotten used to and learned to accept.

Once outside of her door, Kagome took a deep calming breath before opening it to face her fate. "Hi Sango, Miroku"

Sango and Miroku were sitting upon her bed. Sango was flipping through a magazine that she had found on Kagome's desk, and Miroku was busy texting people on his cell phone. The minute they heard Kagome enter the room, the immediately stopped what they were doing and set their eyes on her. No warmth could be found in both their stares and Kagome knew that both of them meant business.

"Hello Kagome" Sango started, "It is could to finally see you today; since it seems that you have been avoiding Miroku and me all day. However, you did manage to have a little conversation with Inuyasha today."

If Sango was not Kagome's best friend, she was pretty sure she would hate her at this exact moment. When Sango was mad, you didn't want to mess with her. Unfortunately, for Kagome, there was no way to avoid Sango's latest anger wave since she was the cause of it.

"Sango, you know perfectly well why I was avoiding both of you today. I just didn't want to deal with any of your anger crap."

"Whoa, watch the language Kagome. Your mother is right downstairs and you don't want her hearing how improper you are speaking to Miroku and me."

"Sango, calm down." It as at this moment in the conversation that Miroku decided to speak up. He wanted to work out the discontent between the three of them; he didn't want to start more drama between them.

Kagome gave Miroku a small smile. Kagome knew she could always count on Miroku to act as her older brother, always there to protect her even if he, himself, was not happy with her. "Sango, I know you are mad at me, but you have to respect my decisions. I know you don't like Koga and you think the reasons I am dating him aren't right, but he is my boyfriend. Please just accept that and let us forget all this drama."

"Kagome, I respect your decisions, but I am your best friend! I am always going to look out for you and tell you when I think you are being an idiot. I know you hate constantly hearing this from me, but you are making a big mistake. Koga will hurt you! I know it. There is just something about him that is not right. I don't want you to get hurt."

Kagome placed her hand upon Sango's, "Sango, I know you are only looking out for me, but I trust Koga. He is perfect for me, and nothing you can do or say will every change my opinion of him."

"Well Kagome, I can not just stand by and watch you make a huge mistake. So until you open your eyes and realize what a big mistake you are making, I will keep my distant." With all that said Sango took her hand away from Kagome's, got up from the bed, and left.

Kagome was in shock. She never expected Sango act in such a manner. She never thought that Sango would be so upset with her as to put their friendship on the line. "Don't worry, Kagome. I will talk to Sango. Just understand that both of us care for you, and be careful Kagome. There is more than meets the eye when it comes to Koga." After Miroku finished his little speech, he placed a kiss on Kagome's cheek and let himself out. Now Kagome was left alone with only her thoughts to keep her company.

The next day was not a great one for Kagome. She didn't have to worry about running into Sango because Sango was doing everything in her power to avoid her. Kagome was able to see Miroku around the halls during the early part of the day, but all she received was a small smile and shake of his head. It was basically a silent signal alerting her that conditions with Sango weren't any better from the day before.

"Hey, what's on your mind? You've been down all day today."

"Sango and I are in a fight, and I don't know how long she will be mad at me. It is lonely not being able to talk to her throughout the day or at night." Kagome was in the passenger's set of Koga's BMW. The minute school let out he found Kagome and forced her into allowing him to take her home. He didn't want her walking home again when she had a boyfriend who could drive her around.

"Why is she upset with you?"

There was no way that Kagome was going to let Koga know the truth about her fight with Sango. It would just make him paranoid. Kagome also didn't want to think about it because it would make her doubt her feelings for Koga. She didn't need that kind of stress in her life at the moment. "Oh you know just some girl drama, nothing that you need to worry about."

"Alright if you say so, but I am here for you if you need to talk."

"Thank you Koga. That really means a lot to me." Kagome reached for Koga's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze to let him now her appreciation. Kagome leaned back in the passenger's seat of Koga's car and soaked up the rays of the sun. She wanted to forget all the drama from the past coupe of days, just for a moment at least.

The rest of the week was no different. Sango avoided Kagome at all costs, and Miroku always greeter her with only a solemn look. Even if she was on speaking terms with Sango, and Miroku was actually talking to her face to face, instead of with facial expressions, she wouldn't be able to. The two of them began to spend more and more time with Inuyahsa. It always amazed her how the two of them could hang out with Riverside Green's outcast and not be reprimanded for it. Sure at the beginning they were, but since they weren't as high on the social ladder as Kagome herself, many began to not care. Many recognized Sango and Miroku in the hallways of school, but went on completely ignoring Inuyasha.

It was almost a relief for Kagome when Saturday rolled around. She was glad that she had preparations for the Takoita's ball to keep her mind occupied. Even though her mother's constant nagging and nitpicking also managed to give Kagome a headache it was a welcomed break from the constant sadness her current thoughts always put her in. The only happiness in her entire week was seeing and spending time with Koga. He always managed to make her feel better even though he was the cause of all her drama. However, he still managed to brighten her day whenever he was around. He was so affectionate with her, but he would always reign in his emotions whenever he sensed any discomfort from Kagome. Kagome knew that he wanted to show her more affection when it came to their kisses and caresses, but he understood her, and promised to never push her. Now she would get to spend the night in a beautiful gown with her charming boyfriend. Better yet, Sango would not be there since she knew that they had a family affair to attend to this evening. So, she was promised one drama free night.

"Kagome you look simply breathtaking." Koga had just arrived at her house to pick her up for the ball. Even though her parents and his were attending the same party, Koga only saw it fit that he escort his girlfriend to the party himself, in his own car. Kagome didn't care one bit. She was grateful to get away from the constant gaze of her mother.

"Koga, you look quite dashing yourself." Kagome kept her eyes on Koga's tuxedo clad body as she glided down the lower half of the staircase and took the hand he offered to her. She was dressed in a royal blue empire-waist dress that reached the floor. Royal blue satin ribbons held the dress up and were connected to the main part of the gown by circular silver clasps. Kagome's hair was coifed in a low bun with soft curls framing her face. All in all, she truly was a sight to see.

When Kagome reached the bottom of the stairs, Koga tucked her hand in the crock of his arm and placed a soft kiss upon her cheek. He then led her towards the front door and into the awaiting night air. "Are you ready to leave? I believe your parents have already left in the limo."

"Yes, I am. Thank you Koga for escorting me to the Takoita's ball, it will be much more durable with someone to always have nearby to talk to and dance with."

"The pleasure is all mine Kagome. I know I will be the envy of all the men at the ball with such a gorgeous girl on my arm." A blush spread across Kagome's cheeks at Koga's sweet words. She allowed herself to be escorted to Koga's awaiting car and snuggled deep into the interior of Koga's passenger seat. The minute Koga entered the driver's side of the car and settled in himself, Kagome reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers. Yes, tonight was going to be great.

The minute Koga and Kagome entered the Takoita's estate, Kagome could feel all eyes glued on them. They were the new "it" couple, and everyone could not wait to get a glimpse of them. After the normal rounds of greetings, Koga led Kagome to the center of the dance floor and began the first dance of the evening. Kagome never had so much fun at any Riverside Green ball as she did at the Takoita's. She danced almost every dance in Koga's arms. She actually mingled with the other people at the ball with a real smile on her face and a bounce in her step. However, there were the times when Koga would excuse himself throughout the night to take care of some personal business. At first Kagome didn't mind so much, but when his little breaks became more frequent throughout the night she began to become a bit curious. But each time he returned, he was always apologetic, a little clumsy on his feet, and always the attentive and kind date, that Kagome would forget about his secret escapes instantly.

"Are you ready to leave?" It was nearing eleven o'clock and many of the younger guests had already retired thirty minutes ago. It was mainly the older guests that were found on the dance floor, and Kagome knew that it would probably be another hour or so before her parents left.

"Yes, my feet are starting to hurt quite a bit."

"Alright, let me get your wrap, and then we will leave."

It took Koga no time flat to retrieve Kagome's wrap and usher her towards his car. It was like Koga could not get out of the Takoita's estate fast enough. He was acting like his pants were on fire. In no time flat, Kagome was tucked in his car and Koga was racing down the highway. After a few minutes of quiet driving, Kagome noticed that Koga was not heading in the direction of her house. "Koga, my house is in the other direction."

"I know Kagome. There is something special that I want to show you. That's why I was in such a rush to leave the Takoita's estate. I didn't mean to hurry you out." Koga gave a quick apologetic look to Kagome as he continued his drive.

"That's okay Koga. I am just excited to see where you are taking me. Where is this special place anyway?"

"Sorry Kagome, I am afraid you will have to just wait and see." Koga chuckled at the pout that had formed on Kagome's lips. He lightly tapped her puffed out lip, and then grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips for a light kiss. The instant his lips made contact with her hand, Kagome's pout disappeared and was replaced with a small smile.

"Koga, it's simply beautiful." The sight before Kagome simply took her breath away. She was glad that Koga had made her wait to find out where he was taking her. Koga had taken Kagome to a cliff that overlooked the Riverside Green Lake. From this location the moon created a picturesque seen as it luminated the water and bathed the surrounding flowers and statues in soft light.

"I knew you would like it." Koga had placed his arm around Kagome's shoulder and pulled her closer to his body. He was glad when Kagome responded to his affectionate embrace by snuggling in closer. This was a very good sign to Koga…a very good sign.

"Thank you Koga."

"You're welcome Kagome." Kagome could barely hear Koga's response to her thanks. She looked into his eyes to see what he was thinking, and that's when she saw the passion that he was holding for her. It was this passion that prompted Koga to lean over and take Kagome's lips into a warm kiss.

Kagome was fully enjoying her kiss with Koga under the moonlight, but that wondrous feeling was not to last for long. Kagome felt Koga's arms tighten around her waist and pull her closer to his body. His tongue was soon begging for entrance into her mouth, but this time he was not letting up even when she was obviously uncomfortable. The final straw for Kagome was when Koga's hands began to slowly move the straps of her evening gown off her shoulders. That's when Kagome's entire body froze and she began to struggle against Koga's tight hold.

"Koga, stop!" Kagome mumbled against Koga's lips, but instead of stopping Koga took this opportunity to slide his tongue into Kagome's mouth.

That's when Kagome went into panic mode. She could not believe what was happening. What was wrong with Koga? He never acted like this before. Kagome could feel Koga's hands traveling all over her body and each caress made her more and more uncomfortable. Kagome began to desperately struggle against Koga's hold as tears began to course down her cheeks. This couldn't be happening to her. She had to stop this before he ruined her in more ways than one. Kagome mustered all her strength and managed to push Koga off her. She took several deep breaths as she set Koga with a shocked stare, but was met with a confused gaze.

"Why did you push me away Kagome?"

"Are you serious Koga? What were you thinking? Couldn't you tell that I was uncomfortable? What you did was very improper!" Kagome could not stop the tears falling from her eyes. Her mind was in shock. Her boyfriend had attacked her and that scared her to death.

"Kagome, are you serious? Don't you know how many girls would die to be in your position? I know you want it, you are just too afraid of what your parents will think if they find out, but don't worry they don't have to know."

Kagome wasn't even given time to process what Koga had said before he had reached for her again in a tight embrace and began to kiss his way along her neck. The tears fell harder as Kagome once again fought against Koga for her freedom as her pleas for him to stop were unheeded. His hands once again began to pull down her dress straps and were struggling to caress her under her dress. Kagome knew that she had to get away from him. That's when Kagome took matters into her own hand, the moment she was able to remove a hand from Koga's deathlike grip she recoiled it back and hit Koga in the exposed side of his face as hard as she could. Koga roared in pain and for a brief moment released Kagome as he went to cradle his new wound. Kagome took that opportunity to get out of Koga's car and run as far away from him as possible.

Kagome could hear Koga desperately calling her name as she crouched behind a large oak tree several yards away from Koga's car and deep in the thicket that surrounded the cliff Koga took her to. Tears were coursing down Kagome's face as the reality of the situation she just escaped from came crashing down on her. Sango and Miroku were right; Koga didn't have her best intentions in mind. He almost…Kagome could not even think about what might have happened if she was not able to escape. The mere thought of it made her nauseous.

It felt like an eternity before she heard Koga's car leave the cliff. He must have finally given up on her returning. But now Kagome was at a loss of how to get home and to make things worse she was freezing. In her escape from Koga's car, she left her wrap behind. Thankfully, she was able to grab her purse. A purse that contained her cell phone, but who should she call to come and get her? She knew her parents were not an option. She did not know how her parents would react if they found out what had happened, would they even believe her? There was only one person who she could trust.

"Hello"

"Sango, you were right." That's when Kagome completely broke down into heart-wrenching sobs that shook her whole body.

**AN: **Alright everyone. That's another chapter in less than a week. You know what you could do to repay me for my fast update? REVIEW! I am serious know! It doesn't take that long and it doesn't take that much effort. Just click that button below and let me know what you thought. Remember the more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to write more and update faster! So…REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, but I do own this story.

**AN:** Okay, so I know it has been forever, but here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and PLEASE remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I really want to know what you all think. So bring on the REVIEWS!

"Kagome, what are you talking about?" Sango was shocked, to say the least, by Kagome's unexpected call. They were in a fight, and it was rare for Kagome to be the first to call and apologize. She was just too stubborn for her own good. That's when Kagome's gut-wrenching sobs registered in Sango's brain. "Kagome, what happened? Where are you? Are you hurt?"

Sango's panic for her best friend was only heightened when Kagome's only response to her questions was another round of sobs. "Kagome, answer me. What is wrong?"

"Koga…he..he"

"Kagome, what did Koga do to you?" The worst possible thoughts were flying through Sango's head at how bad Koga could have hurt Kagome and none of the scenarios were good. She needed Kagome to tell her what he did to her before she completely lost her mind.

"Sango, he abandoned me! Can you please come and get me." Kagome could barely speak as the tears continued to course down her cheeks. She was in a state of shock as recent events kept replaying in her mind over and over again.

"Kagome I am on my way. Where are you?"

"The cliff overlooking Riverside Lake."

Sango's heart skipped a beat. She knew what guys like Koga did up there on that cliff. It made her sick to her stomach when Sango thought of what Koga tried to do to Kagome. Sango knew she had to hurry to be with her best friend. "Kagome, I will be there soon, just stay out of sight in case Koga comes back looking for you."

Kagome huddled against the tall oak tree as she earnestly waited for Sango's arrival. She was on pins and needles from every noise that met her ears. She was afraid that Koga would return to start what she had thankfully stopped. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, but was actually about fifteen minutes, Kagome heard the frantic voice of Sango.

"Kagome, I'm here. Where are you? Kagome!"

"Sango, I am right here!" Kagome rushed towards her best friend. Her knees gave out as Kagome embraced Sango in tight hug and brought them both to the hard ground. However neither of them cared. Kagome was just thankful to have Sango in her life. She knew that no matter what Sango would be there for here, and Sango would never let her down.

"Thank you Sango. Thank you for coming for me, and I am sorry for everything." Kagome's voice creaked on her last words as she began to cry uncontrollably once again. Her apology reminded her of Koga and what he did to her since he was the reason that Sango and her fought.

"It's okay Kagome. I am right here." Sango soothed her best friend, thankful that she was okay and more hopeful that Koga was not able to ruin her. Sango heard a pair of feet approach them and looked up into the eyes of the approaching figure. She gave the figure a small nod and the figure swiftly bent down a placed his arms under Kagome's body.

Kagome froze when she felt a pair of arms under her body. Her head snapped up and her eyes locked with Inuyasha's. "Inuyasha?" Kagome chocked out before she wrapped her arms securely around his neck and cried into his shirt. Here was Riverside Green's outcast coming to her rescue because Riverside Green's "prince" tried to hurt her.

Inuyasha silently closed his eyes and inhaled Kagome's sweet scent. He was thankful that Kagome was okay physically, but emotionally she was a mess. "Shhh…Kagome. It's alright; now that we are here nothing will harm you. I won't allow it." The soothing words whispered only for Kagome to hear brought about a fresh new round of tears. The sight and sound of Kagome's tears made Inuyasha mentally curse Koga for what he did to her as he hoisted her into his arms.

Inuyasha carefully laid Kagome down in the back seat of his car. He gazed at her with sorrowful eyes as she curled up into a small ball and continued to cry. Inuyasha soothingly pushed the hair away from Kagome's face. Their eyes locked and Inuyasha could see the hurt and confusion in her eyes. He knew that the hurt was because of Koga, but the confusion was brought about by his presence. Their gaze broke when Sango shut the passenger side of the car. Inuyasha quickly pulled back his hand from Kagome's face. He then took of his jacket and placed it on top of Kagome's body, hoping it would provide her with warmth and comfort.

"Where am I?" Kagome quietly whispered to herself. Her eyes were a bit blurry and they burned. That's when Sango and Inuyasha, sitting on barstools in a person's unknown kitchen, came into focus and the night's events came flooding back to her. Kagome wrapped herself tighter in the blanket that was placed over her body as a small whimper escaped her mouth and a few tears leaked out of her eyes.

Kagome's whimper did not go undetected, "Kagome, you're awake!" Sango rushed over to the couch where Kagome was placed earlier that evening and gave her dear friend a giant hug. Kagome had to choke back an agonizing sob as she hugged her dear friend back.

"Sango where am I?"

"Inuyasha's house"

"What!?!" Kagome quietly croaked. Thoughts of what her parents might think if they knew where she were, or if anyone saw her leave or enter his house what they would think. Panic slowly set in at the thought of what rumors could be started to ruin her name as well as that of her family. From the corner of her eye, Kagome could see Inuyasha slowly make his way to his kitchen in order to give the two some privacy.

Sango could see the panic set in on Kagome's face, and the sight once again sparked Sango's anger. "Please Kagome don't give me anymore of that society opinion crap. We both know that it is a bunch of bull. Would you rather be Riverside Green's "prince", a guy that tried to take advantage of you? Or with Riverside Green's "bad boy", the guy who rescued you?"

Kagome felt like a chastised little kid. She couldn't even make eye contact with Sango. Kagome just bent her head down and allowed the tears to roll off her cheeks. It took her a few minutes before she got the courage to finally speak once again. "Sango, I was so scared. He wouldn't..I tried…"

Sango's heart broke at the broken sight of her best friend. "Oh Kagome, I shouldn't have yelled at you, especially after what you have just been through." Sango pulled Kagome into her arms and rubbed small circles in her back. "I am here Kagome. You can talk to me, you know that."

"Sango, he wouldn't stop. I kept telling him no, and he kept on doing what he wanted. His hands were everywhere. They made me feel so dirty." Sango squeezed Kagome extra hard as she continued to cry into her shirt.

"Shh…Kagome. It will all be okay. I am here. I will always be here for you."

For the first time that night Kagome felt safe, but it was short lived. "Sango" Kagome cried, pulling away from their hug, "what if Koga.."

"No Kagome, no. Koga will not try anything with you again. I will not let him."

"Neither will I."

Kagome's head snapped up at the sound of a male voice. Right in front of her was Inuyasha himself, holding two blue mugs in his hands. "Inuysaha" Kagome whispered, locking eyes with Inuyasha.

"I thought you two might like some coffee." Inuyasha placed the warm mug into Kagome's hands and the other mug on the table in front of Sango. He locked eyes with Kagome. A sense of safety and warmth washed over Kagome as she looked into Inuyasha's eyes. He would keep her safe, at least that's what his eyes told her.

Their gaze was disturbed when a deep yawn escaped Kagome's lips. She suddenly felt extremely tired from the night's events. "Kagome, go to sleep." Inuyasha whispered, removing the full mug from her hands. "Thank you, but I need to get home. It's late and my parents are probably worrying about me by now." Even though Kagome felt safe in Inuyasha's apartment, she couldn't stay there. Everything was so confusing in her life at that moment and she didn't need anything or anyone adding to all the pandemonium. She moved to retrieve all her belongings and make for the door, but she didn't even make it off the couch.

"Kagome stay" Sango's voice stopped her and Kagome turned rounded eyes in her direction. "Your parents think you are staying at my house. So you are covered. Just stay here. We will both stay here."

"But Sango, I don't want to abuse Inuyasha's hospitality. So I think that it would be.."

"Stay, Kagome. Just stop worrying about what others might think if they find out, and just go to sleep." Kagome stared at Inuyasha with her mouth a gap. Once again he could read through her actions and reasoning, and it frightened and excited her all at the same time.

Kagome silently nodded her head in agreement. She then allowed Sango to push her down onto the couch as Inuyasha covered her with a warm plush blanket. She watched her best friend and the town rebel retreat back into the kitchen. She felt oddly safe in the last place that should provide her safety. With that in mind, along with the events of the night, Kagome fell into a soundless sleep.

Morning approached sooner than Kagome would have liked. When she opened her eyes Kagome was blinded by the sunlight filtering in through the window blinds. Kagome looked around and noticed that Sango was nowhere to be found, neither was Inuyasha. She lazily stretched out all the kinks in her bones and slowly got up off of the couch. She really needed to find Sango or Inuyasha and make them take her home. Her parents would start to wonder where she was, and she didn't know if she would be able to keep all of this a secret from them. She didn't even know if she wanted to keep it a secret. How would they react if they found out that the guy they regarded so dearly and the one that they thought was scum were they exact opposite? Kagome silently chuckled and chided herself for such thoughts. The answer was simple: her parents would never believe her.

"Good morning Kagome"

Kagome jumped at the sound of her name. She had no idea anyone was around, much less watching her. "Inuyasha, please don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry Kagome. I promise that I won't do it again." Inuyasha chuckled at Kagome's surprised face. He made his way to where Kagome was perched on the couch. "Here's some coffee to wake you up." Inuyasha placed a warm mug in Kagome's hands and took a seat beside her.

"Thank you Inuyasha" Kagome did not meet his eyes. She still felt uncomfortable around him, and a part of her was even ashamed of herself. After all he had done for her yesterday, she still could not get over the negative persona that her parents made her believe about him.

"It's not a problem." Inuyasha gave Kagome an easy smile and turned his gaze away, while taking a swig of coffee from his own mug.

"No Inuyasha, I mean for everything, especially for yesterday. You really had no reason to come and save me with Sango, but I am grateful that you did." Kagome did not make eye contact Inuyasha during her entire thank you speech. She was scared to see how he would react to one of the first honest things she ever said to him.

"Of course I had a reason to be there with Sango, Kagome."

Kagome's head shot up at the words he had just said. "What was your reason?" Kagome asked him breathlessly. Their eyes were now trained on each other and Kagome felt the whole world around her stop. Her body was tingling in anticipation for what Inuyasha had to say.

"You" Inuyahsa whispered, cupping Kagome's cheek softly in his palm "My reason was and always will be to keep you safe." Inuyahsa's words were barely above a whisper. He slowly brought her face towards his own.

Inuyasha could see the stunned expression on Kagome's face and her shock made him falter. Then he saw her eyes quickly flutter shut, and he could feel her body tremble in anticipation. He took that as a sign to continue, and he firmly, yet gently pressed his lips against her own.

Kagome couldn't move. Her mind was still trying to make sense of what was happening. Inuyasha was kissing her. His surprisingly soft lips were pressed against her own and she could not move. She neither kissed him back nor pushed him away. She just sat with her eyes closed as Inuyasha's hands framed her face and his lips caressed her own.

Inuyasha knew he had scared Kagome with the sudden kiss. She hadn't moved since he pressed his lips against her own. He took her lack of response as a sign to stop, and Inuyasha reluctantly pulled away from Kagome. "Kagome I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Inuyasha apologized. Kagome's eyes were wide, and her mouth was slightly agap.

Once Kagome got a hold of her senses she knew that she had to get away from Inuyasha. She had to leave and fast! "Inuyasha, I have to go. Thank you again...you were...you were...where is my stuff?!?" Kagome was completely frazzled, and she couldn't look in his eyes. If she did all her senses would fly out the window. So she focused all her energy on gathering her belongings and fleeing Inuyasha's house.

"Kagome wait just slow down for a moment." Inuyasha made a grab at Kagome's wrists to halt her jerky motions, but he missed. Within seconds Kagome had all her stuff haphazardly gathered in her arms and was rushing towards the door.

"Kagome stop!" Kagome froze in midstep. Inuyasha's voice sent chills down her spine. His tone was like none other that she had heard from him before. It was stern and fierce. She could sense his aggravation through his words. His words froze her in her place, but made her scared to look him in the eye. If she did, she knew what she would find. So, she just stood where she was standing; her heart hammering loudly in her chest.

"Kagome, turn around and face me. We have to talk about this, running away won't solve anything." Kagome's body was out of her control. It ignored her brain's protests and listened to Inuyasha's stern words. Kagome met his eyes, and she felt like she was sucker punched in the gut. Inuyasha's eyes shown for her. They were a portal to his heart and that's what scared her.

"Come here Kagome." Inuyasha stuck out his hand for Kagome to take and she automatically placed her hand in his. He slowly brought her closer to his body, scared that any sudden movements might scare her away again. He set them side by side on the couch and reluctantly let go of her hand.

They just looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours. Inuyasha wondering what to say to her and Kagome waiting for him to start. That's when Kagome surprised even herself and pulled Inuyasha into another kiss, her hands softly cupping his face.

**AN: **Now you all know what to do, just press that button down to the left and REVIEW. Maybe with the right motivation I will update faster!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characers. However, I DO own this story.

**AN: ** So here is chapter seven. I am sorry it took me such a long time. I had some difficulty writing it. I really don't know if I like this chapter all that much, but let me know what you think about it. Just review at the end of the chapter and let me know what you thought!

The kiss was indescribable. For the first time in her life Kagome felt truly liberated. She was following what her heart wanted not what her head dictated. She couldn't describe the tingling sensation that formed in the pit of her stomach as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. She tried to put this moment into words, but soon gave up on that task. She opted to simply enjoy the moment of being in Inuyasha's arms and kissing his forbidden lips. Thoughts and words would come later.

To say that Inuyasha was shocked by Kagome's sudden kiss would be the understatement of the year. Inuyasha was blown away by Kagome's surprise attack, but he was not one to complain. After getting over his initial shock, Inuyasha happily complied with Kagome's kiss and wasted no time savoring the moment.

Unfortunately the moment could not last forever. Before both were satisfied the kiss was over, and they were both forced to come back to reality. For Inuyasha, his reality only dealt with the girl encircled in his arms. However, for Kagome, her reality wasn't as pleasant. After getting off her emotional high Kagome was forced to deal with her rebellious actions.

"Kagome" Inuyasha barely whispered leaning in for another kiss, but only meeting the soft skin of Kagome's cheek.

"Inuyasha, we can't do this." Kagome moved out of Inuyasha's arms and placed some distance between them. She needed to collect her bearings so she could ward off all of the questions she knew Inuyasha would fire off at her.

"What do you mean 'we can't'? We can do anything we want to do. The true problem here is what 'society' says we can't do."

Kagome could see the flash of anger behind Inuyasha's eyes. She knew he was trying to control his fury caused by her constant obsession with what her society thought, but he just didn't understand. "Inuyasha, you don't understand. To you my society is just a bunch of hogwash, but this is my life. It has been for the last seventeen years. It is so easy for you ignore Riverside Green's scrutiny, but I can't. I am trapped under a microscope twenty-four seven. Anytime I slip up my parents eventually find out, so I have to be cautious about what I do no matter how tempting it is to rebel."

Inuyasha's reaction to her little speech was not what she expected. He was laughing, actually laughing at the words that she had just poured out from her heart. His laughter made her feel foolish. She could feel her cheeks start to burn at her rising sense of embarrassment. "Inuyasha, I can see that you find me a joke. So I see that it is best for both of us if I just see myself out."

"Kagome…Kagome, slow down." Inuyasha cried, grabbing a hold of Kagome's hand and bringing her back down onto the couch. "I wasn't making fun of you. I just never pictured Riverside Green's princess saying 'hogwash'." Inuyasha smiled gently cupping Kagome's cheek with the palm of his hand.

A small giggle escaped Kagome's lips when her unique word choice was noticed by Inuyahsa. He just brought out a new side to her that both excited and scared her. Kagome found herself leaning into his hand and loving the warmth that emanated from it. "Inuyasha what is happening between us?"

"Kagome, I am not going to lie to you. I care about you, but I know that you put this ridiculous society above everything else in your life. I am not going to pretend that I am happy that you fail to see the hypocrisy and danger that lurk in Riverside Green's rules even after almost being a victim of the town's prince. However, I do want you to give me and the idea of us a chance. We can take things slow."

Kagome was at a loss for words. She was torn between her obligation to her society and the desire of her heart. "Inuyasha I want to give us a chance. You're the first guy who has really challenged me and treated me as a real person, but people will talk about us. I am not strong enough to go against my father or Riverside Green. I know you must think of me as being weak, but I am sorry. I just can't risk everything I have ever known." Kagome painfully moved away from the warmth of Inuyasha's hand on her cheek and occupied herself with the sight of her tightly clasped hands.

"I won't ask you to go against your society, Kagome. At least…for now." Inuyasha tilted her face up to look into her eyes. "Kagome we can keep our relationship private for now and see where it goes. However, mark my words, one day you will have to stand up to your father and this society."

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's words. She completely ignored his last comment about standing up to the powers of Riverside Green. What was more important was that Inuyasha seemed to finally understand her concerns for what seemed like the first time. The best part was that Inuyasha was willing to embark on a relationship with her according to terms that made her comfortable. No one would need to know about her secret rebellion. She could keep up her pristine reputation and enjoy her newfound bond with Inuyasha. Whoever said that you can't have your cake and eat it too was completely senile.

"So Kagome, what do you say? Are you willing to give us a chance?"

"Yes, I think I am beginning to like the idea of you and me." With that all said and done, Kagome leaned in and fell into the warm feelings of Inuyasha's lips upon her own. Kagome was quickly rewarded when Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled closer.

"Well this is a true surprise." Kagome and Inuyasha quickly sprang apart. Both of their faces were reddened from embarrassment. They'd been caught. However, no one was more surprised or elated than the person who caught them dirty-handed, Sango.

That evening, during her usual Sunday dinner with her parents, Kagome could not wipe the silly smile from her face. After being caught by Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome were forced to explain what had happened between them. She was ecstatic to hear about their new relationship. Unfortunately, Kagome did not miss the flash of irritation in Sango's eyes when Inuyasha explained that their relationship was going to be a private affair for a little while. After a quick congratulations to both of her friends, Sango stole Kagome away from Inuyasha and took her to the nearest bathroom for a little chat.

"So you and Inuyahsa? A lot can happen in the course of twenty-four hours, but apparently not enough for you to openly defy this community or your parents."

Kagome let out a big sigh. She knew Sango would not let her off the hook that easily. "Sango, give me a break. Let's not fight about this anymore. I agree with you and Inuyasha, Riverside Green has some flaws, but nothing is ever perfect. You can't ask me to go against everything I was ever taught. You must give me time. I need time to sort out everything on my own. Inuyasha understands, please say you do too."

"I am your best friend Kagome. I understand. I just want you to be more cautious Kagome. Look at what Riverside Green's 'prince' tried to do to you. Just be careful Kagome and know that Inuyasha is not going to be understanding forever." With her support and warnings known, Sango gave her best friend a giant hug. "Now get back to your 'secret' boyfriend before he begins to worry." Kagome giggled and gave her friend a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks Sango for everything."

Now it was twelve hours later and Kagome was already missing Inuyasha. It surprised her how only a week ago Kagome would have nothing to do with Inuyasha, and now she couldn't be away from him for more than an hour without missing him. A blush crept onto Kagome's cheeks when she remembered her goodbye with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I really need to get going now. It is almost noon and my parents will soon start calling Sango's parents wondering where I am. Then my cover will be blown." For the umpteenth time that morning Kagome began to collect her belongings and hastily made her way towards the front door. Sango had already been waiting for her for the past five minutes. She had left thirty minutes earlier to get her car and drove back to pick up Kagome so no one would become suspicious.

"One more kiss Kagome." Inuyasha caught Kagome with her hand on the door and spun her around. He then proceeded to kiss her senseless.

"Seriously Inuyasha, Sango has already beeped her horn three times. If she has to do it one more time she will leave me."

"I can't help it. I just can't seem to control myself now that I know you are mine…secretly." The realization that their relationship would have to be hidden from others, like someone's dirty laundry, sunk in once again. Inuyasha did not like the idea at all of having to be kept a secret, but he knew the relationship with Kagome had to be taken slowly.

"Inuyasha, you aren't regretting the state of our new relationship are you? I know you don't want to keep it secret and you think that I am ashamed of you, but that's not true. You know that right?" Kagome pulled Inuyasha's arm more tightly around her neck and nuzzled her face into his chest.

"Kagome, it's just going to be hard to keep my distant at times, but mark my words our relationship is NOT going to stay secret forever. You know that right?"

Kagome completely ignored Inuyasha's question and tried to change the subject. "Inuyasha, it shouldn't be hard to keep your distance when were in pubic. Just do what you did before you got to know 'Riverside Green's princess." Kagome whispered her loathed title softly across Inuyahsa's lips before giving him one more goodbye kiss.

Inuyasha welcomed the nice distraction. He knew Kagome was avoiding his question, but he wouldn't give up that easily. He would just let her assume she was running the shots, but slowly he would make her face the reality that one day they would have to become public. All she needed was time. Time and a little bit of nudging in order to fully see the lies of her community.

Three more horn beeps were heard before a very flushed and happy Kagome cautiously made her way to Sango's car. Kagome was on high alert, looking out for any by passers who might recognize her. Once securely in the car, Sango raced off towards Kagome's house. Sango listened excitedly to how much Kagome enjoyed her few hours alone with Inuyasha. However, the whole time Sango had to hold her tongue from lecturing Kagome about the stupidity of keeping him a secret. With time things would change.

"Kagome, you seem to be very happy this evening. Your date with Koga must have gone over really well." Kagome's mother brought Kagome back to the reality of her situation and surroundings. Her parents still believed that Koga and her were a couple. She didn't know whether to tell them, or wait for them to find out the truth for themselves. Either option didn't hold a very pleasing outcome.

Kagome settled for option number one, praying she could fool her parents for a few days. "Oh yes mother, I had a wonderful time."

"That's good dear. Koga is such a lovely gentleman."

Kagome could not help but scoff at her mother's comment. Kagome knew that her mother would not be saying that if she knew what Koga tried to do to her. Unfortunately, Kagome's sounds of disgust did not go unnoticed. "Kagome, what type of unladylike noise did you just emanate from your mouth?"

"I am sorry father. I chocked a bit on my food." Kagome just realized how cautious she was going to have to be about her actions. She couldn't give her rebellious relationship away, doing so would risk loosing the love and respect of her parents and her neighbors forever. Yes she would openly have Inuyasha, but her parents and neighbors have been her life for years. Inuyasha could just be a passing rebellion…couldn't he?

"Just please refrain from making such distracting noises at the table in the future." Kagome's father lectured her. He didn't even take the time to see if Kagome was all right.

"Yes father. I will be more careful in the future." With that said, conversation returned to the latest agendas on her mother's social calendar and the social affairs Kagome would need to make an appearance at in the upcoming week. All in all, Kagome wished she could be back in the arms of Inuyasha, enjoying the escape from her present reality.

**AN:** Where there it is another chapter. Let me know what you all thought about it. I will really try to have another chapter within the next coming week. I do know that the more reviews I receive the more motivated I will be to write. So you all know what to do. Push that button down in the left hand corner of your screen and **REVIEW. **It will only take you a minute and we will both be happy in the end. So **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyahsa or any of its characters. However, I do own this story.

**AN: **Well here is chapter 8! I know it's been a little while, but I tried making this chapter a bit longer than normal to make up for my delayed updates. So enjoy, and to show your appreciation you can REVIEW! Now get going and read:-D

Monday morning Kagome was anxiously sitting in front of her vanity mirror preparing herself for another day of school. However, this day was not any ordinary school day. This was the first day that Kagome would enter the halls of her high school knowing that she was the girlfriend of her town's official rebel. She would revel in the knowledge that she was defying the beliefs of her follow citizens. She would bask in the glory of being with someone who followed his own rules not the rules of others. She would find

comfort in the small smiles that the town rebel gave her each day to fluster her and make her blush. Unfortunately, Kagome would dwell in these glories secretly. No one would know, except for a select and faithful few, of Kagome's small shred of rebellion. Kagome vowed to not run in fear from her newfound defiance, but embrace it and hopefully one day be able to show it to all those around her. But, for now, Kagome was content with keeping her new found actions secret because what's the rush in potentially ruining a good thing?

When Kagome heard the long awaited honk she rushed down her staircase, taking two seconds to check her appearance in the hallway mirror, ran outside her front door, narrowly missing her parents, and rushed into Sango's dark blue BMW.

"Whoa Kagome, where's the fire?"

Kagome took the time to take two deep breaths to calm her racing heart before answering Sango's question. "I just don't want to be late to school Sango, so let's get going."

"Sure Kagome, or does your sudden interest in getting to school on time has something to do with seeing the infamous Riverside Green bad boy." Sango began to laugh as she saw the blush creep onto Kagome's cheeks. Sango put the car into gear as she heard Kagome mumble something about nosey friends and no life.

Fifteen minutes later the pair made it to the school's parking lot with about twenty minutes before first period. Kagome hustled out of Sango's beamer and scanned the school parking lot. Her face instantly lit up when she spotted Inuyasha's one of a kind sleek, black sports car. He was already at school and hopefully she would be able to get a quick glance at him before school began. She could really do with a kiss or two after yesterday's stressful dinner with her parents, but she knew that wasn't an option for now.

"Looks like lover boy is here Kagome."

"Sango, I don't know what you are talking about and please refrain from calling him lover boy. It sounds so juvenile." Kagome give a childish huff before leaving behind her sniggering best friend.

Kagome entered Riverside Green High and immediately made her way to her locker. She didn't want to waste anytime. She needed to get her books and assignments for her first period class than she could spend the rest of her time cautiously scouting the many faces around her for the one that she longed to see. Thankfully for Kagome her heart's desire found her first.

"Good morning Kagome" Kagome jumped at the sound of her name. Her eyes made contact with a bemused Miroku, who was pulling back her locker door to get a better look at her. However, the best surprise was found just behind Miroku, leaning against the row of lockers located next to hers.

"Good morning Miroku." Kagome brightly greeted her long time friend. Her eyes then fell upon Inuyasha's relaxed figure. Heat began to rush to her cheeks as she gave Inuyasha a breathy greeting, but her smile faltered a bit when all she got in return was a nod of the head. Kagome knew that they had to pretend like nothing was happening between them, but he could at least give her some sort of smile or call her princess at least.

Thankfully Miroku put a temporary halt to her panicking. "Kagome, where's Sango? She's usually right behind you."

"Oh, well I left her behind in the parking lot." Kagome idly replied returning to the task of preparing for her first period class.

"Why?" Miroku asked, leaning closer into her locker space. Kagome hated to note that Inuyasha was still casually leaning against the lockers, paying more attention to the people walking by then to the girl close to him.

"She was making fun of me. So, I thought instead of giving her the benefit of seeing me flustered; I just left her laughing in the parking lot."

An evil glint sparked in Miroku's eyes. "What, might I ask my dear Kagome, was Sango teasing you about?"

Kagome would have to be blind to have missed the mischievous grin that formed across Miroku's face. She knew she was in trouble. Yes, it was easy to escape Sango's taunting, but Miroku was something else. He was persistent and ten more times annoying than Sango. "Nothing, forget I mentioned it. You can find her at her locker. I have to get going."

Kagome hastily stuffed the rest of the books in her locker, but Miroku prevented her from shutting her locker door. "Come on Kagome. We both know that I won't let you leave until you tell me what Sango was teasing you about this morning. Also, if you don't tell me now I will just find out later and tease you mercilessly then."

Kagome knew she was trapped. She quickly checked to make sure people were not listening in on their conversation before answering Miroku's question. "Inuyasha" Kagome looked at Inuyasha to gauge his reaction to what she had just said. Fortunately, he appeared to be engrossed with brushing off the lint from the snug black shirt he chose to wear.

"Oh you mean your lover boy." Kagome's mouth hung a gap and color rushed to her cheeks. She couldn't believe that Miroku had just blurted that out. She was pretty sure no one had heard his outburst, but she was proven wrong. Her thoughts were interrupted by the chuckle that escaped the stoic figure still located behind Miroku. She looked at Inuyasha and could see the small smile gracing his lips. So, he _was_ listening in the whole time. What a sneak! Kagome made a small huffing noise and stormed away from the pair. However, she did take the time to focus an irate stare on the chuckling rebel. Today obviously did not start the way she had hoped.

Kagome was still steaming from her morning encounters as she made her way to lunch. She had seen Inuyasha several times throughout the morning, but each time he would give her a scoff before turning away. Yes, she knew this is what she asked from him when they entered their relationship. However, she really didn't like being snubbed by the guy she was really dying to kiss.

"Whoa watch where you're going princess!" Hands came out to steady Kagome. She obviously was not watching where her feet were taking her. Now she found herself in the strong arms of her new boyfriend.

"Inuyasha" Kagome sighed, looking directly into his eyes for the first time that day. She was elated to see his golden eyes. She snuggled closer to his warmth and found comfort for the first time that day in his arms.

"Whoa princess, what's with all this mushiness all of a sudden? Just watch where you are going. You don't want to go around knocking people over in the hall." With all that said, Inuyasha removed his arms from Kagome's waist and brushed passed her. Left behind was a completely shocked Kagome. In her opinion he was taking this whole "secret relationship" a little to far. There was no one in the hall. He didn't have to kiss her, that would have been too risky, but he could at least have shown her some ounce of sweetness. That's all she was looking for out of him today, but that seemed to be too high of an expectation. Now she knew for sure that the rest of her day was down the drain and following close behind was her mood.

After school Kagome was still sulking as she waited for Sango by her car. She hadn't seen Inuyasha for the rest of the day after their encounter in the hallway. She was purposefully avoiding any type of contact with him. She knew that if she saw him without even getting a hint of recognition in return from him her mood would just worsen even more.

"Kagome, what's with the pissy mood?"

"Sango, I don't want to talk about it right now. Can we just please get going to your house so I can start on my homework?"

"Aye aye captain" Sango saluted Kagome before starting her car. Kagome was not in the mood to be teased, and Sango was wise not to bother her.

Twenty silent minutes later, Sango parked her car in her driveway. "Okay Kagome we're here. Now you can start that homework that you are dying to get done in such a hurry."

Kagome didn't acknowledge her best friends comment. She just grabbed her backpack and let herself out of Sango's car. She knew that she was being moody and brooding but she just didn't want to talk. She just needed time to dwell in her bad mood before she could talk about it. Also knowing Sango, after she told her about how she was feeling all she would get in return was 5 sympathy and 95 lecture. After several hours of lectures in school she needed a little break before getting lectured on the downfalls of the relationship she created with her boyfriend.

While waiting for Sango to make it up her driveway to open the front door, Kagome noticed a red Mercedes pulled into Sango's driveway and parked beside Sango's car. Kagome knew that car and she knew that there was a good chance that he would be in there as well. A figure got out of the driver's side and Kagome watched as her best friend backtracked to her driveway to give her boyfriend a hug. Kagome held her breath as she waited to see if anyone would come out of the passenger side door. As the couple began to move away from the car Kagome heaved a deep sigh. He didn't come.

"Who cares, if he doesn't want to come see me. I don't want to see him." Kagome mumbled to herself turning her back to the happy couple in the driveway. She tapped her foot, waiting impatiently for the lovey dovey couple to let her inside the house. "He can't even slip me a smile to let me know he cares. Stupid Inuyasha. Stupid boyfriend."

"Hey Inuyasha, hurry up and get out of my car so I can lock it."

Kagome's head whipped around and there she saw him. Inuyasha emerged from Miroku's car and his eyes were trained on her. Kagome's mouth went dry as she saw a lazy smile creep across his face. It was the smile she longed to see all day, and it was just for her. It made her skin crawl and her cheeks flush, but it didn't manage to make her crummy mood disappear. She was still mad, and she was going to make sure that Inuyasha knew.

Inuyasha slowly walked up to his girlfriend, passing his two good friends along the way. Once he was a foot away from her his arms shot out and snaked around her waist. "Hello Princess" Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear sending shivers down her spine. He bent his head to place a kiss upon her lips, but only managed to make contact with her cheek.

"Sango, hurry up and let me in your house!" Kagome bellowed. She moved out of Inuyasha's arms, ignoring his slight look of disappointment. She crossed her arms and once again began to furiously tap her foot.

"I don't believe public displays of outrage are acceptable according to Riverside Green standards Kagome." Inuyasha whispered in her ear. That just made her mood spike even more. She shot him a furious look than thanked God that Sango finally managed to open her front door.

Kagome shot through the door and made her way to Sango's living room. She settled herself on the couch and quickly began to pull out books from her bag. She didn't acknowledge Inuyasha's presence when he followed her inside Sango's house and sat down beside her. She just focused on the books in front of her and her scathing mood. "Kagome, look at me" Inuyasha commanded moving closer to her on the couch.

"Inuyasha, I am obviously busy right now. So if you don't mind…leave me alone. Why don't you join Sango and Miroku in the kitchen? I bet they want to see you more than me right now."

Kagome's furious scribbling in her notebook was abruptly stopped when a strong pair of arms encircled her waist and pulled her onto Inuyasha's lap. Kagome's books slipped from her lap onto the floor. She was now trapped against Inuyasha's chest with no hope of escape. "Inuyasha let me go!" Kagome spit out struggling against his vice-like grip.

"Kagome, stop being childish and tell me why you are mad at me."

"I am not mad at you Inuyasha, I just want to work on my homework." Kagome spit out trying to reach for her books on the floor.

"Kagome, I am not dense. I know you are mad at me and I won't let you go until you tell me why. That way I can apologize for whatever I did than I can kiss you without getting rejected." Kagome blushed from the knowledge that Inuyasha wanted to kiss her. It felt good to know that she was desired by her boyfriend.

"Well at least I know that you still want to be my boyfriend." Kagome mumbled. She bowed her head and began to focus on the color of her nail polish.

"Kagome, of course I want to be your boyfriend. What in the world would give you such and idea? Didn't I just spend the good part of yesterday morning showing you just how much I care about you?" He tilted her face up so he could look into her eyes. He wanted to be able to see her reactions and the emotions that played in her eyes.

"Than why did you completely ignore me today in school?"

"Kagome, it's what you wanted!" Inuyasha bellowed. His anger was starting to simmer. He was being punished for following Kagome's wishes. How twisted was that?

Kagome flinched from Inuyasha's harsh words. _It's what you wanted!_ She asked him to keep their relationship low key. It was her fault that they couldn't be public, not unless she wanted to face the wrath of her parents and community. She had to make sacrifices to have Inuyasha and maintain her pristine image.

"Kagome, you wanted our relationship to be kept a secret. I agreed to follow your wishes until you come to your senses about the stupidity of Riverside Green standards. However, you need to realize that because of your wishes I cannot openly show you how much I care about you in public."

"Inuyahsa, I don't need a lecture from you right now. I just didn't realize how hard it would be for me to keep our relationship secret. I thought it would be harder for you, but I guess I was wrong." Kagome bowed her head and focused on the blackness of Inuyasha's shirt.

Inuyasha tightened his arms around Kagome and inhaled the sweet fragrance of her hair. He had to keep reminding himself that he had to take things slow with Kagome. She was taking a risk by entering a relationship with him. She had so much strength and potential inside of her, but she had to realize that herself. She needed to see that her society was holding her back, and Inuyasha wanted to help her realize her true worth. However, it would take time. Time and patience, especially from him. If that meant putting up with Kagome's crazy requests for the present, than so be it. Kagome was too special to him. He wouldn't give her up that easily.

"Kagome, it was hard for me too. You don't know how much I just wanted to take you in my arms today and kiss you senseless. I never meant to make you feel like I don't care about you. So how about this, we will have a secret signal."

"Secret signal?" Kagome asked, looking into her boyfriend's golden eyes.

"Yeah, whenever I lightly rub the tip of my nose it means that I care about you and want to hold you in my arms." Inuyasha whispered kissing the tip of Kagome's nose. He smiled when color stained her cheeks and she nuzzled her nose into the crock of his neck.

"And when I lightly tug on my earlobe it will mean the same thing." Kagome murmured, breathing in Inuyasha's husky scent. A scent she was becoming quite attached to.

"Good, that way we can let each other know we care about one another without revealing our relationship to the public…for now. Now tilt that beautiful face towards mine and let me kiss you senseless." Kagome smiled and did just what she was told.

Five minutes later two faithful friends entered the living room and smiled. It was apparent that the fighting couple on the couch had made up. They were currently intertwined in each other's arms as books lay scattered on the floor. Things were looking up, but it was anybody's guess how long the good times would last.

**AN: **Now remember to review! I'd like at least 10 reviews for this chapter please! So click the button at the bottom of your screen and REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of its charactes.

"Inuyasha, stop making me laugh. I am going to wake up my parents and than I'll have a ton of explaining to do." It was one in the morning and Kagome was enjoying another nightly call from her dear boyfriend. It had become a ritual for the couple, especially after their first mini fight. A smile graced Kagome's lips when she thought of the morning after their fight.

Kagome had entered the school hallways glowing. She had spotted Inuyasha's car in the parking lot just like the morning before. However, this morning was different from yesterdays. This morning Kagome knew what to expect from Inuyasha when she spotted him in the hallway. There would be no sweet smile pointed in her direction. No wink would escape his eye to make her knees melt. His hand would not graze her cheek as he lends in to kiss her a sweet hello. No, none of these events would occur this morning or any other morning.

As Kagome neared her locker she saw him, leaning against his locker, which was down the hall from hers, talking to Miroku. Kagome busied herself with getting her books organized for her first class, but her eyes kept secretly drifting to the stoic figure down the hallway. Her heart leaped when his eyes clandestinely made contact with hers. That's when she saw it! His hand went up to rub his nose. To other spectators in the hall it looked like Inuyasha was just scratching an itch, but Kagome knew differently. Inuyasha was letting Kagome know that he cared for her! He cared and that made her heart sing. A smile graced Kagome's lips and a blush warmed her cheeks. Kagome reached up and tugged on her earlobe, sending Inuayasha the same message.

That night Kagome's phone rang around one in the morning. She woke up in a foggy haze and cursed the caller's ill timing. Who would call her at such a late hour? "Hello" Kagome grumbled trying to stay awake.

"Hey Kagome" The husky voice on the other end whispered into her ear. That completely woke up Kagome. "Inuyasha! Why are you calling so late?"

"I just missed you Kagome, and I wanted to hear your voice." With that, Inuyasha made it a nightly routine to call Kagome. He called to hear her voice and for a few moments forget that their relationship had to be kept such a secret. Those stolen moments each night made Inuyasha and Kagome, as well, feel like a real, out in the open couple.

"Inuyasha I have something to tell you, but before I do promise not to loose your temper."

"Kagome, why do I have a feeling that I am not going to like what you are about to tell me?"

Kagome could hear the weariness and apprehension in Inuyasha's voice. Kagome hated troubling Inuyasha, especially after everything that he has done for her. He agreed to keep their relationship a secret, for now as he liked to remind her every so often; he tolerated her random obsessions with perfection and Riverside Green; and, most importantly, he cared about her. "Inuyasha, I am going to the annual Riverside Green Country Club Ball at the end of this month." Kagome let out in one long breath that she was holding in.

"Kagome, you made me think that you wanted to break up with me or that you are going back out with Koga." Inuyasha chuckled on the other end of the line. He waited for Kagome to join in on his laughter, but soon noticed that she was not laughing.

"Kagome who is your date to this dance?" Inuyasha bit out, a sinking feeling was developing in the pit of his stomach.

"Koga" Kagome whispered. Kagome braced herself for the string of swear words that she knew Inuyasha was going to release.

Inuyasha did not disappoint Kagome with his colorful choice of words. "Koga, Kagome? Koga?!?! Are you serious? What in the world would even make you consider accepting his offer after what he did to you?"

Kagome had to hold the phone a few inches from her ear as Inuyasha continued with his tirade for another minute or two. Once he stopped to take a long awaited breathe Kagome found her opportunity to explain her actions to her enraged boyfriend.

"Inuyasha, it's not what you think!"

"Oh, please Kagome don't use that tired line with me. He tried to take your innocence Kagome. Have you forgotten what he could have done to you if you hadn't gotten away?" Inuyasha let out another long breath of swear words as the panic and sights from that night flashed through his mind's eye. Yes, it happened over a month ago, but topics of Koga made him feel like it happened yesterday.

"Inuyasha, I had no choice. My parents set it up without me even knowing about it. They contacted his parents about arrangements for the ball and in doing so cementing Koga as my date."

"Kagome, didn't you tell your parents what he tried to do to you? I mean I thought someone knew by the way he's been avoiding you at all costs for the past month." Inuyasha's anger soared when her heard silence coming from the other end of the line. He got his answer, through Kagome's lack of words.

"You didn't tell them Kagome?" Inuyasha roared. His anger was no longer within his control. It was on a rampage and its target was Kagome. "What in the world possessed you to keep this a secret from your parents? For heaven's sakes Kagome, what if he did this to someone else?"

"Inuyasha, keep your voice down please. My parents might hear you screaming through the phone line!" Kagome pleaded. She needed to calm Inuyasha down before explaining everything to him. He needed to be calm and rationale to understand.

"Good Kagome. Let them hear maybe than you'd have the guts to tell them the truth about Koga." Inuyahsa shot back. He couldn't continue this conversation anymore, not with his anger at the level it was at. He knew he would say something he would later regret. With all this in mind he let out a few more curse words before hanging up his receiver.

Kagome held her breath as she heard Inuyahsa let out another string of cursing. She took the pause in his erratic speech to speak a bit of her own mind. "Inuyahsa, please let me explain. Inuyasha…"

"…please hang up and call again…"

Kagome stared at the phone stupefied. He hung up on her! Inuyasha actually hung up on her without hearing her side of the story. She would have made him understand how she was cornered. She had no choice…really, she didn't.

"Kagome, are you getting your plans together for the annual ball at the end of this month?" Tension coursed through Kagome's spine at the mention of the dreaded Riverside Green Ball. It was the most talked about event in the whole town. Everyone would be there and all eyes would be on her and her family. To say the least, this event was not something Kagome looked forward to each year.

"Yes mother, I have chosen one of the three dresses you picked out for me and the hairdresser has already tried the style you picked out. It goes well with the dress."

"Perfect Kagome and Koga appears to be excited about taking you to the ball."

Kagome found herself choking on her food for the second time that month. Koga! Her mother had talked to Koga?!? This must be a joke!

"Kagome! What did I say about making such a ruckus at the table? Now drink some water and keep such ill behavior down."

"Sorry father." Kagome lightly blushed, after being reprimanded, again, for coughing and choking at the dinner table. "I will be more careful while I eat."

"Good" Kagome's father said, returning to his paper.

With her little reprimanding out of the way, Kagome turned her full attention back to her mother and the drama that was slowly unfolding before her. "Mother, you talked to Koga recently?"

"Why yes Kagome dear, I did. From talking to him, it would appear that you two were not even a couple anymore, but that's preposterous. You and Koga not a couple, what a laugh! You are the model couple that all your peers look up to, such a good example. Besides you would never break up with him without consulting with me first." Kagome's mother fixed a pointed glare at Kagome that made Kagome start to sweat. This apparently would not be the moment to tell her mother the truth. Sadly, she didn't think her mother would believe the whole truth if she told her. So, for now, it was best to keep quiet and make her parents happy.

"Of course I would talk to you first mother. Koga and I have just been busy with all of our activities to actually spend some time together. This ball will be the perfect way for us to be together." Kagome gritted out behind her forced smile. That moment was how Kagome ended up in the situation that had Inuyasha yelling at her and her heart sinking to the pit of her stomach.

With Inuyasha officially mad at her and no hope of getting a hold of him till morning, Kagome put down her end of the phone and went to bed. Reliving the memory of how she got into this predicament had also made her a bit nauseous, hopefully that would be gone in the morning.

The morning hadn't made anything better for Kagome. She woke up with a nauseating feeling still in the pit of her stomach. She anxiously waited for Sango to arrive to take her to school. It felt like the first day that she and Inuyasha became a couple, except instead of being excited to see him, she dreaded their encounter. They had only been going out for a month and they were already in their second big fight. Things weren't looking that great for the two of them, but she had to be optimistic. She had to or she would drive herself crazy.

After ten more excruciating minutes of waiting, Sango had arrived to pick up Kagome, another fifteen minutes and Kagome was at school walking towards her locker. As she approached her locker the figure she longed to see was leaning coolly against his locker, like he did every morning. Just like every morning he was talking to Miroku before the first bell. However, on this particular morning, Kagome noticed the tick in his jaw and the stiffness in his form. He was still angry and the anger radiated from him towards Kagome's frightened form. Kagome's feet propelled her closer to her locker, but her eyes looked longingly at Inuyahsa willing him to show her any sign that he forgave her. Right when he looked up into her mournful eyes an arm swung itself and her shoulders and pulled her form against a rock hard chest.

"Koga!"

"Hey beautiful, so it appears you've been missing me lately." With that said Koga leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek. His lips making contact with her cheek made her skin crawl. She wanted to be anywhere, but here. She wanted Inuyasha to be holding her close and giving her kisses, not Koga. Never Koga!

Kagome quickly looked towards Miroku and Inuyasha. She could see the shock in Miroku's face, but more importantly she saw the fire burning in Inuyahsa's eyes. "Koga, get off of me." Kagome disengaged herself from Kouga's unwelcomed arm. She smiled sweetly at him, for appearance sake, but the words that flowed out of her mouth did not match her smile. "Leave me alone Koga, especially if you know what's good for you!"

"Or what Kagome, you'll complain to your mother who apparently loves me? It seems that I still have the approval of both your parents and we both know that that's what truly matters." With all that said for Kagome's ears only, Koga leaned in a placed another chaste kiss on her cheek before leaving her in a stunned state in front of her locker.

Kagome hastily worked at collecting her items for her first class. The whole time she could feel his gaze burrowing a hole in her back. When she was almost done organizing all her supplies she finally looked in Inuyasha's direction. He looked pissed and all his attention was focused on her. Her hand quickly reached for her ear and she began to rub her lobe. Her only response was a narrowing of his eyes and the tense plain of his back as he stalked away with Miroku at his side. Today was definitely going to be a bad day.

**AN:** Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I would really appreciate it if I could have at least six reviews for this chapter. Let me know what you think. So click the review button at the bottom of this page and…REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters. However, I DO own this story.

Kagome felt sick to her stomach the time lunch rolled around. By this time Kagome had seen Inuyasha three times in the hallway, and each time he purposefully ignored her. Or on the rare moment when she managed to make eye contact with him, Inuyasha's eyes would narrow and he would swiftly move his head in the other direction. Kagome's heart sunk at each angry encounter.

At the moment Kagome was trying to eat her lunch. The whole time her eyes would stray to the tense back of Inuyasha. As usual, he was sitting with Miroku at a table in the far side of the cafeteria. Kagome knew she had ruined everything between Inuyasha and herself, but she didn't know how to fix it. Sure, she could tell the truth, but let's be realistic here. She couldn't risk everything she had ever known. She wasn't strong enough to take that particular chance, no matter how much she might lose living a lie.

"Kagome, snap out of it!"

"What? Oh sorry Sango, I must have been zoning again." Kagome focused her attention back on her food. She needed to stop obsessing over Inuyasha. She had other things to worry about, like how to keep Koga away from her until the dance.

"Kagome, you know you need to talk to Inuyasha about Koga and the ball." Sango informed Kagome. Kagome was grateful at how supportive and helpful her friend was being after she had filled her in on all the drama during first period. Sango had refrained from too much lecturing and focused more on helping her friend. Sango knew that Kagome did not need more stress in her life at the moment. Not with her mother, father, Koga, and the rest of society breathing down her back, especially with the annual country club ball just around the corner.

Kagome let out a deep sigh before looking away from her food and at Sango. "He won't listen Sango, at least not right now. He's too furious with me at the moment. I need to give him more time to calm down. For now, let's talk about something else." Kagome focused her attention back on her food as she began to prattle some inane information her mother had informed her that morning. "Have you heard that Mr. Yumisha is going to be attending the ball for the first time in years?"

"Who's Mr. Yumisha?"

"He's the owner of the country club, the strip mall, Yumisha Inc., and several other businesses in the area. He's basically like the founder of the commercial market of Riveside Green. He's my father's boss, but mainly gives my father the main power over all the business here in Riverside Green. He checks in from time to time, but spends most of the time overseeing his investments in the other states."

"So he's basically the reason your family is seen as the royal family of Riverside Green?" Sango summed up.

"Pretty much, the power he's given my father has made him the role model for the citizens of our community. Either way, Mr. Yumisha pays for this ball every year as a way of getting the people of Riverside Green to celebrate another prosperous commercial year, but he never shows up himself, until this year."

"Wow, I wonder if he's as uptight about his image as others in this community."

"I have no idea, Sango. All I know is that my parents are more anal about me being on my best behavior. They want to make an amazing impression on Mr. Yumisha during the ball. Therefore, I have to act extremely civil to Koga during the ball; I must be the perfect date and daughter." Kagome groaned out. She was now mercilessly stabbing at her salad, imaging each piece as Koga's head.

Sango placed her hand over Kagome's, ceasing her mindlessly stabbings. "Maybe things would be easier if you told your parents that truth about Koga."

"Sango…"

"Did I hear my name?" Koga plopped into the seat next to Kagome, wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and took a hardy swig of her cup of water. He then gave the shocked Kagome a soft kiss on her lips before giving Sango an arrogant smirk.

"Koga, get your arm off of Kagome. You have no right even being within fifty feet of her after what you tried to do to her." Sango hissed at Koga. If there weren't any witnesses around Sango would have already slugged Koga to the ground by now.

"But I believe I do. Apparently, Miss Kagome here has kept her mouth shut and since her parents ADORE me she will continue to keep her mouth shut so as to not make waves. Isn't that right Kagome?" Koga whispered into Kagome's ear. To the observer it looked like an intimate moment between lovers, but the interaction sent shivers down Kagome's spine.

"Koga, I think it's best if you leave." Kagome harshly whispered. She elegantly disengaged herself from under Koga's arms and set him with a look that breathed fire. Her only response was Koga's condescending laughter.

"I'll leave for now Kagome, but mommy dearest will not want me to stay away for too long." Koga remarked with an evil smirk. He knew that he had the control in the situation and he wasn't going to let Kagome forget that, not for one second.

As Sango and Kagome watched Koga leave, Kagome could feel Inuyasha's angry eyes boring into her back. She knew that any progress that Inuyasha had made in calming down from this morning's little scene was completely blown out of the water the minute Koga placed his arm around her. Kagome's situation was getting worse and worse by the minute. By this rate things were going, it would be a week before Inuyasha was calm enough to have a rationale talk about the whole situation.

"Man Kagome, if looks could kill."

"I know Sango, I know. That just means he's going to be more impossible to talk to." Kagome pitifully sighed. "Let's just ignore him for now, please. I just don't have the energy to deal with all of this at the moment." With all that said Kagome, went back to working on her lunch and completely ignored everything around her.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful for Kagome. She luckily had no more encounters with Koga, but she felt completely drained. Completely ignoring Inuyasha and his anger had proved to be a more difficult task than Kagome thought.

Kagome's night did not get any better; it progressively got worse with each passing hour. The torture started the minute she walked through the door after returning home from school. The moment she shut the front door her mother swooped upon her and whisked her away for several dress fittings. Kagome was forced to try dress after dress until her mother settled upon a stunning black number that Kagome would be unable to breathe in the entire night of the ball. Next her mother forced Kagome to wedge her defenseless feet into stiletto heels with pointy ends. She pranced around in the heels with a book on her head as her mother critiqued her walk and posture every minute, while Kagome's feet cried in pain. Two hours later Kagome sat in a cushioned chair while a stylist tugged and fussed with her hair. Her stylist tried desperately to follow Mrs. Higurashi's details but was obviously close to the breaking point himself. Finally at ten o'clock at night, six hours after first returning home from school, Kagome was allowed to go to bed. However, her mother's parting words did not fill her with ease.

"Don't forget about your dancing lessons tomorrow Kagome! Koga will be her at five, so the two of you can practice your waltz for the ball."

Kagome quickly prepared for bed and could not wait for sleep to take over. She wanted to forget about all the horrors of her day, even for only a few hours. Kagome's eyes began to grow heavy with the tick of the clock and she happily welcomed the darkness. However, her dreams were cut short from the tingling of her cell phone. In her foggy haze Kagome answered her cell phone without bothering to see who could possibly be calling her this late, on a school night none the less.

"Hello" Kagome yawned, desperately fighting to keep her eyelids open.

"Koga, Kagome? Are you insane? Have you no respect for yourself? What were you thinking?"

"Inuyasha!?!" Kagome was no longer under sleeps control. Her mind was alert and racing from the sound of Inuyasha's voice on the other line.

"Dammit Kagome, what are you doing?"

"Inuyasha, you don't understand. This is an important event for my family, especially my father. Mr. Yumisha will be at the ball for the first time and my father wants to make the best impression possible. I don't want to stress him out."

"So you are willing to give up your safety and maybe even your innocence to please your family? Kagome do you know how twisted that sounds?"

"Inuyasha, I'll be fine. Koga isn't that stupid to try something like that again." Kagome tried to reassure Inuyasha, but in all honesty she was trying to make herself believe her own words.

"Like hell he will Kagome. Guys like Koga will stop at nothing to get what they want. I can't protect you all the time Kagome. You have to start being strong for yourself. I will not pretend anymore for you Kagome, not when you can't even take the steps to protect yourself."

"What are you saying Inuyasha?" Kagome asked meekly. Kagome's heart was in her stomach as she prepared herself for the words that would surely sting her soul.

"We're through Kagome. I care for you, but I am not going to be your little secret."

"Inuyasha no! Please be reasonable. We can.." Kagome was not even able to finish her sentence when the sound of the dial tone interrupted her thoughts. He hung up on her. It was over. She and Inuyasha's relationship hadn't even lasted longer than a month and now it was over. She wasn't given the chance to see where the relationship could have led. He wasn't patient. If he truly cared he would have waited for her, given her more time. Did Inuyasha honestly believe that only a month of being together could make her turn her back on everything she was taught; everything she was raised to believe?

Would Kagome be happy going back to her normal life? A life of fake smiles, superficial greetings, and Koga's arms? A day without secret smiles, secret signals, sweet kisses, comforting embraces, and nightly conversations that filled her night with peaceful dreams. Somehow Kagome's perfect life didn't seem so perfect.

Life didn't seem any better in the morning. As a matter of fact, Kagome felt a terrible headache developing the moment she opened her eyes to the first light of the morning. Kagome begrudgingly got out of bed, looked at herself in the mirror, and for the first time in years felt no desire to make herself "presentable". She wanted her outside to match the way she felt on the inside. A sign to those around her that today was not a good day.

Within fifteen minutes Kagome was ready for school. She then proceeded downstairs to have breakfast with her parents. As she entered the dining room, her parents did not even look up to greet her. Her father was too busy reading the morning paper and her mother was too absorbed in checking her schedule for the week. Kagome took her seat at the table and placed a muffin on her plate. She slowly nibbled on her muffin and let her thoughts wander.

"Kagome, what on earth are you wearing?!?" Haru Higurashi shrilled.

Kagome looked up a bit surprised. She wasn't expecting such a loud noise this early in the morning. "It's just a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans mother."

"I know what those ridiculous articles of clothing are. What I want to know is why you are wearing them? You are not about to go to bed. You are about to go to school and you must dress to impress."

"I know mother, but I just don't feel up to being so superficial today." The moment those words left her mouth Kagome knew she was headed into trouble.

"Kagome, you will now speak to your mother in such a way! I don't know what has gotten into you lately, but this rude behavior of yours will stop immediately!" Akio Higurashi yelled at his daughter. His eyes were shooting daggers at her and his fists were clutched on top of the table. The morning newspaper was left forgotten on the floor and now all his attention was on his insolent daughter.

"Father, I don't know what you mean? In what ways have I been rude in the past?"

"Kagome, you will not be smart with me. You know perfectly well how your new behavior has been taxing on your mother and me. First you start wanting to skip important social functions because you see them as above you, then you start making disturbing noises at the table, then your mother finds out that you broke up with Koga weeks ago and failed to inform either of us. Apparently, you crushed his heart without any reason or apology."

Kagome could not formulate a single response to all of her father's accusations. They knew about Koga? Worse, they didn't know the truth. Kagome could not even defend herself. All she could do was sit and stare with her mouth hanging slightly open.

"Kagome, close your mouth! You look like a gapping fish!"

The harsh tone in her father's voice snapped Kagome back into motion. She quickly closed her mouth and sat up straight in her chair. Her mind started racing to form a retort to all of her father's complaints. She had to set the record straight, mainly dealing with the Koga issue.

"Father, who told you that I broke Koga?" Kagome asked calmly, trying to prove to herself and her parents that she was a mature adult.

"Koga, of course!"

"Haru, this is between me and Kagome!" Akio scolded his wife before turning his attention back to his daughter.

"Koga, informed us Kagome. Now what do you have to say to that? Where in the world did you learn to completely disregard the affections of one of our community's most upstanding young men? Have you forgotten that you are not only representing yourself, but me and your mother?!?"

"Father, Koga tried to take my innocence! That's why I broke up with him because he tried to force himself on me. Then when I stood up for myself he deserted me in the middle of nowhere. And do you know who came to my rescue….Inuyasha!" Kagome's heart was beating a million times per minute. She had never talked to her father in such a way before. If she thought her father was mad at her now, Kagome was in for a very big surprise

"Inuyahsa?!? Inuyasha came to your rescue and Koga tried to rape you?!?!?! Do you honestly expect me and your mother to believe these lies of yours Kagome? I don't know what has happened to you these past several weeks, but this behavior will stop immediately! From this moment on you will just go to school and attend your social functions. As well as spending time with Koga, for as far as I am concerned you two will be getting back together this very minute! Now go upstairs, change into appropriate clothes, and pray that I have forgotten all of your outrageous actions by the time you get back down."

Tears fell from Kagome's eyes as she rushed around her room getting suitable for her parents and school. She finally told them the truth and what did she get in return? Disappointment and punishment. Who was she kidding? Her parents would never believe her unless they saw the proof with their own eyes. True, they might have believed her more if she hadn't come downstairs looking like a "frump", in their opinion at least. Now she was permanently together with Koga again and there was no one to protect her, no one but herself.

Now dressed in black dress pants, a red button down shirt, and an argil sweater vest, Kagome made her way back downstairs to face the lions. She focused on her feet as she returned to the dining room. Just as Kagome expected, her mother and father were still sitting in their seats waiting to see her hopefully improved self. "Much better Kagome, now I know you think I am being hard on you but I am doing this for your own good. You know that I love you dear."

"Yes, father." Kagome responded still focusing her eyes on her well black pumps. She walked to her father, gave him a quick peck on the cheek, did the same to her mother, and then headed to the front door. Sango was already waiting in her driveway and by the look on Sango's face; Kagome knew that she had been waiting there for a few minutes.

"I told them the truth about Koga." Those were the first words Kagome spoke to Sango the minute she got into Sango's car.

"What did they say Kagome?" Sango knew the news wasn't good. Her friend looked like she was about to throw up. Sango just hoped she had a trash bag in her car in case Kagome really did end up regurgitating her breakfast.

"My parents believed Koga's lies. He told them that I broke his heart and when I told them what he actually tried to do to me they told me I was lying. That it was just another one of my defiant actions. That's when they informed me that I will continue to be Koga's girlfriend, and I grounded me. I have never been grounded before, and I hate this feeling of being "myself". Look at what all this going against the mold nonsense you, Miroku and Inuyasha keep talking about has gotten me. I lost Inuyasa, my parents hate me, and I am stuck with Koga." Kagome released all the tears that she had held back in front of her parents. She felt nauseous. Everything was crumbling around Kagome's feet, and she didn't know how to stop everything from falling apart.

Kagome felt the car slow to a stop. She then felt her best friend pull her into a reassuring hug. "You were not wrong for sticking up for yourself Kagome. Never be ashamed for being yourself. Don't worry it will all work out and Miroku and I won't let anything happen to you. Inuyasha as well." At hearing Inuyasha's names a fresh batch of tears broke from Kagome's eyes. No matter what Sango said, Kagome felt like there was no hope left in her life.

**AN: **Another chapter done. Please let me know what you thought by REVIEWING. Just click that little button at the bottom of your screen to tell me your thoughts. It will take less than a minute, so get going!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters. However, I DO own this story.

Sango dropped Kagome off at her house after giving her several more assuring words. She made Kagome promise to call her every thirty minutes that she was in Koga's presence that night. If Sango did not receive a call she would come blazing into the dance studio with reinforcements. Sango was not going to let Koga get the upper hand in this situation. With Kagome's current emotional state, Sango was worried that she wouldn't be able to handle Koga and his advances, and Sango's was NOT going to allow Koga to take advantage of Kagome. Not for a second time…not ever again.

When Kagome made it to her room she sluggishly made her way towards her bed and, completely ignoring the neatly ironed garment sitting on top of her duvet, flopped down on her mattress and shut her eyes for several minutes of blessed peace. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying in Sango's car. All she wanted was to escape from the pain of her current life.

"Kagome, what on earth are you doing!" Kagome was rudely awakened from her dreams back to the reality of her current nightmare. Haru was standing in Kagome's doorway with a stern look on her face. From the look of her mother's posture and disposition Kagome knew that she was still not forgiven for her antics that morning, and she had done something else to further enrage her mother, who would no doubtedly tell her father by the end of the night.

"Sorry mother, I was just taking a quick nap before Koga comes to pick me up." Kagome apologized. She quickly straightened her clothes and went about fixing up her messed up duvet. She didn't need to give her mother any more reasons to complain to her father tonight.

"I don't care about that Kagome, what I care about is what you were sleeping on!"

Kagome could not help but give her mother a confused stare. Since when did her mother find it socially unacceptable to take a nap on one's own bed? "Mother, I don't understand." Kagome silently responded.

"The dress Kagome, you were sleeping on your dress for tonight!" Haru nudged her daughter aside as she made her way to the now rumpled garment lying on top of Kagome's duvet. She picked it up and gave it several shakes in an attempt to get the wrinkles out. "Look at it now Kagome. It's completely wrinkled! Now I am going to have to find another suitable outfit for you to wear at your dance lessons with Koga tonight." With her huffy words said, Haru tossed the wrinkled dress into her

daughter's laundry basket and proceeded to find another dress for her daughter within her closet.

­

Kagome was speechless. Her mother had not dressed her since she was ten years old. "Mother, I can pick out another dress for tonight myself. You do not need to take time out of your busy schedule to pick out my attire for tonight."

"After this morning's little outfit choice you will have to prove to me that you are capable of choosing out appropriate outfits for certain occasions Kagome. Until I see that you are once again capable of wearing the right clothes out in public, I will be choosing your outfits."

Kagome was in complete shock. Just one slip up had her mother treating her like a five year old. Her parents were over-reacting and were trying to suffocate her into submission. "Mother I made a mistake this morning, but that does not mean that I am unable to pick out my own clothes. I am not a five year old anymore." Kagome tried to politely stick up to her mother, but Haru wasn't having any slight sign of defiance, not from her daughter.

"Apparently Kagome you feel that it's appropriate to act like a five year old with your acts of rebellion these past few weeks." Haru whispered in a deathly stern voice. Kagome felt goose bumps crawl up her arms. She had never seen her mother so angry before, and Kagome did not want to tempt her mother's temper any further.

"Now I suggest that you sit down, be quiet, and allow me to find an appropriate outfit for you to wear on your dancing date with Koga tonight. If I allowed you to make the outfit choice the town would soon be equating you with ruffians like that Inuyasha boy." With that last burst of angry words Haru went back to ruffling through her daughter's closet. Kagome, on the other hand, had taken a seat on the edge of her bed in silence. She didn't think her personal nightmare could get any worse, but it just did. Now her mother was joining her father in the criticizing lectures.

"Inuyasha's not a ruffian" Kagome whispered to only herself. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she quickly hid them from her mother's prying eyes. Instead she got up and began to try on the dresses that her mother was beginning to pull out of her closet for tonight's dance practice or "dance date" according to her mother.

By six o'clock Kagome was showered, changed, and all dolled up for Koga's arrival. Her mother had chosen an emerald green dress that fell just below her knees. It had an empire waist with gold trim. The front was not too low, thank goodness, and the straps were wide enough to give Kagome a bit more sense of comfort. Kagome didn't feel completely exposed compared to the amount of skin the first dress her mother had chosen for her would have shown.

Now all Kagome had to do was wait for the dreaded arrival of her ball escort. Unfortunately Koga made it a point to never be late, just another reason for her parents to believe him over her. At six o'clock on the dot the doorbell rang and Haru rushed to open the door. There stood Koga with two bouquets of flowers: one for Haru and one for her daughter.

"Kagome dear, Koga is here for your dance lesson and he brought us some beautiful flowers." Haru blissfully called to her daughter. She then ushered Koga into the house so he could have a quick chat with Akio Higurashi.

"Oh Koga you are just too sweet. You didn't have to bring me flowers as well. Look Akio dear, Koga brought Kagome and me a lovely bouquet of flowers." Haru presented the flowers to her husband when he entered the foyer after hearing the arrival of Koga. He absentmindedly nodded in agreement to his wife's exclamation of joy. Instead his attention was more focused on the young man standing before him.

"Koga, my boy, I am glad to see you. How are you doing this evening?"

"I am doing fine Mr. Higursahi thank you for asking."

After a few words of pleasantries were exchanged between Akio and Koga, Akio politely excused himself and Koga to have a few words in private with him. "Now Koga I want to apologize for my daughters actions towards you several weeks ago. I have no clue what possessed her to act in such a disresepectful manner and to just dump you without any rhyme or reason. I assure you that I have given her a stern talking to, and she will no longer be acting in such a crude manner. However, I do want you to feel free to inform me if she continues to act in such a manner for I will have you know that such behavior is not acceptable from a Higurashi."

"Mr. Higurashi, Kagome is a sweet girl. I am sure that her previous actions were just a small phase she was going through and is nothing to worry about. However, if it will make you feel better sir, I will let you know if she acts in that such manner anymore."

"Thank you Koga. You are truly a shining example of how all the youth in our community should act." Akio Higurashi beamed proudly as he patted Koga firmly on the back.

"No, thank you sir." Koga responded, bowing his head in a sign of respect. To an observer Koga would have appeared to be the epitome of the all-American boy, but if one could only see into his thoughts than they would know his true self. Koga was giddy with joy at how much things with Kagome had turned in his favor. He thought he was doomed when Kagome got away from him that fateful night, but apparently she was too scared to confess to her parents. Either way, Koga knew he would have his way with her. All he had to do was sit back and wait for Kagome to further turn the tides in his favor.

Finished with their conversation, the two men made their way back to the main foyer. There they were once again met by Haru Higurashi who was no longer fussing over the bouquet Koga had given her. Now all her attention was focused on fiddling with Kagome's attire.

­

"Kagome you look absolutely gorgeous tonight." Koga gushed as he gave Kagome a light peck on her right cheek. "These," Koga drawled out presenting the other bouquet of flowers. "are for you."

Kagome put on the best smile she could as Koga presented his gift to her. She felt sick from all the fake sweetness he was showing to her and her parents. "Thank you Koga, you are far too kind." Kagome took the flowers from his hand and inhaled their sweet scent. She then handed the bouquet of flowers to her mother so they could be placed into a vase of water.

"Here's you jacket Kagome. We really must get going if we don't want to be late."

"Alright Koga. Bye mother. Bye father." Kagome gave each of her parents a peck on the cheek before leaving through the front door that Koga was holding open for her.

"Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi, I will have Kagome home before ten."

"Take your time, Koga. You two enjoy yourselves and have fun brushing up on your dance steps for the ball." With those final words from Mr. Higurashi, Koga followed the retreating form of Kagome. Yes, things were really starting to turn in his favor.

"I know what you are trying to do Koga, and it's not going to work!" In his car and away from her parents, Kagome let her true feelings for Koga appear.

"Try as you might Kagome to get rid of me we both know that you're stuck. Your parents believe me, and try as you might they will keep on believing me." An evil grin spread across Koga's face. Fear gripped Kagome's heart. Koga was right she was trapped and the more she tried to fight, the more she would be forced into Koga's wandering arms. Her fears were only confirmed when she felt Koga's hand rest itself upon her knee.

"Excuse me Koga" Kagome rasped as she groped through her purse for her phone. "I just need to send a quick text message to Sango, letting her know that everything is okay." With all that said Kagome shifted to the right, turning her body towards the passenger's side door. In doing so, Kagome was able to move Koga's hand off her knee and he returned it to the steering wheel.

"You do that Kagome. Just let Sango know that you are safe and sound in my capable hands….completely safe and sound." The chuckle that left Koga's lips sent a shiver down Kagome's spine. She just had to get through tonight's dance lesson. Then she could lock herself in her room and hide from her problems for a while.

"Koga, your hands are supposed to be here." Kagome proclaimed placing Koga's hands on her lower back. "Nowhere during the dance are your hands supposed to drift down to my backside. So, if you would be kind enough to keep them on my back at all times I would really appreciate it. Or would you like me to point out your poor dancing etiquette ­

to Monsieur Hermes?" Koga and Kagome had been practicing their dances for the ball for the past two hours. By this time Kagome's feet were numb from the constant pain that they had to endure. Kagome had to spend the two hours removing Koga's hand from her rear end. Each time he would softly chuckle and pull her tight against his frame. In that position she could feel a growing bulge between Koga's pants poking into her thigh that gave her flashbacks to that particular night.

Kagome knew that Koga would not try anything with her at this moment. That's why she informed Sango in the car that she was okay and wouldn't be able to phone her every thirty minutes. First off she would have forgotten to call during some point throughout the night, and Sango would have come charging into the dance studio with guns a-blazing. Second, she knew that Koga was watching her every move, and he would probably say something to her father if she acted too suspicious. Kagome could feel the power of her society slowly tightening its hold on her with each passing minute, and sometimes she was surprised that she could still breathe.

But back to Koga, Kagome knew that he wasn't stupid enough to try to take advantage of her tonight. Her parents were expecting her home at a fairly early hour. Thus, by the time their lesson was through, which would hopefully be soon, there would only be enough time left for Koga to get her home. No time for any hanky panky. So Kagome knew she was safe this time. As for the next time she was forced to spend time with Koga, well she would just tackle that obstacle when she came to it.

"Monsieur Koga and Mademoiselle Kagome your waltz is magnifique! You two shall be the prize of the ball. Everyone there will be very jealous of you two."

"Thank you Monsieur Hermes. Our dance skills can only be attributed to your wonderful teaching skills. We would not have been able to perfect so many dances for the annual ball if it weren't for you." Kagome was cheering on the inside. The only meaning behind the inane compliments was that rehearsal was over!

"Oh my dear Kagome you are too kind. Now you two must be off. It is late. You two must be getting home. Tell Madame Higurashi that I don't think you two need another lesson, but I would be more than happy to give you two another one if she deems it necessary."

"I will let my mother know Monsieur Hermes. Thank you very much for your kindness and expert teaching skills." With all the formalities said Kagome placed a kiss on each side of Monsieur Hermes cheeks while Koga went to fetch Kagome's jacket. It was time to finally leave and go home. All she had to do was endure the car ride home with Koga, and then this nightmare would be all over.

On the way to Koga's car Kagome kept a good foot or two between Koga and herself. She had one hand tightly holding her jacket shut over her dress, and the other was gripping her cell phone that had Sango's number pre-dialed on it. She knew Koga wouldn't try anything, but she was just playing it safe. Thankfully Koga seemed to have ­

his fill of uncomfortable remarks for the night. He kept his mouth shut as they walked to his car, and Kagome welcomed the silence.

The car ride home was no different from the walk to Koga's car. Koga said nothing to Kagome during the entire ride. In some ways it was very comforting. However, in other ways, the silence gave her an eerie foreboding feeling. As if Koga was slowly plotting his next move. What was also bizarre was that Kagome noticed that a car had been following them since they left the studio. The car kept its distance, it just seemed weird.

"Great I am either going to get hurt by creepy Koga or the creep stalking us in the car." Kagome mumbled under her breath. Unfortunately she was not quiet enough, and her comment succeeded in breaking the silence..

"What did you say Kagome?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking out loud. Oh look we're at my house already. Wow, well I best be going in it's almost ten, and I don't want my parents to worry about me being late." Kagome scrambled to collect all her possessions as she proceeded to make her hasty exit from Koga's car.

Her actions were halted by Koga's firm grip on her forearm. "Just a minute Kagome, what type of gentleman would I be if I didn't walk my date to the door?"

"You have a long way to go before you could be considered a gentleman Koga, and I don't need you to walk me to my door. I will be just fine walking myself." Kagome yanked her arm out of Koga's grasp and continued to open her own door.

"Kagome I wouldn't act up if I were you. What would your father think if he found out that you were continuing to act less than perfect? Now be a good girl and let me escort you to your front door." Kagome's knuckles turned white as she gripped the door handle with all her might. Koga had her and he knew it. She had no choice but to let him walk her to the door.

"That's a good girl." Koga proclaimed as he opened the passenger's side door for Kagome. He offered her his arm and Kagome begrudgingly took it. She trudged up to her front door alongside Koga. In the end it was a good idea that she allowed Koga to escort her to the front door because as the pair reached her doorstep she noticed movement of the living room curtains. Her parents were spying on her, probably making sure she properly said goodbye to Koga or at least refrained from slapping him.

"Well Kagome this is sadly the end to a wonderful night. We must do it again." With that said Koga leaned in to plant a kiss on Kagome's lips. He wasn't too surprised when his lips were met with the softness of Kagome's cheeks. He might have won the major battle, but Kagome was not going to let him have the final say.

"Good night Koga."

Kagome watched Koga's car drive away. The moment it was completely out of sight was the moment that Kagome felt truly safe, or at least until she set foot inside her house and had to face her parents. Right as Kagome moved to let herself inside she heard the roaring of an engine as it raced down her street. Kagome quickly focused her attention on the offending noise maker and was slightly confused at the site. "Was that Inuyasha's car?"

**AN: **Sorry for the late update, but I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Let me know how you felt about it by REVIEWING. It will only take you a minute and it will make me VERY happy! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters. However, I DO own this story.

"Why didn't you call me last night? Did Koga try anything funny last night? Why didn't you call me when you got back, instead of sending me a very vague text at eleven o'clock last night?" Kagome was bombarded with these questions and many others the minute she entered Sango's car the morning after her dance lesson with Koga. Kagome did feel guilty that she hadn't called Sango the night before, but she was too exhausted after her parents had gotten a hold of her once she had entered the house.

The moment Kagome's heels hit the wooden floor of the Higurashi's foyer, Mrs. Higurashi ascended upon her daughter like a hawk. Kagome was rushed into the living room where her mother made her recount every part of the "date" to her and Mr. Higurashi. Kagome knew that she had to lie, and make the date seem like a dream come true. She knew her parents would somehow get Koga's take on the date, and she didn't want any more reasons for her parents to punish her again.

"It was a wonderful night mother. Koga and I had a fun time practicing our dances for the ball. We shall surely be the envy of the whole town." Kagome put on her sweetest smile as she grit her molars to keep from letting her true emotions show. She hoped her mother and father were buying all these fallacies, or at least started to see her as the 'perfect' daughter once again.

"Well dear why don't you show us your dance moves? You and I can dance while your mother sits back and enjoys the performance." Kagome was surprised by her father's request. It had been years since her father and she had danced together. All Kagome could remember was that it was a happier time back then. A time where Kagome was too young for rules to completely stifle her, and she was allowed to enjoy her youth and her life. Yes, it was a long time since her father and she had danced together….a very long time.

Kagome smiled, accepting her father's offered hand. "I would love to daddy." The pair twirled around the vast living room. Mrs. Higurashi beamed with joy at the picturesque image her husband and daughter made. She knew that with such a lovely family, she would surely be envied by all the other women at the Riverside Green Ball.

For Kagome, waltzing with her father brought tears to her eyes and made her heart feel heavy. Memories of a time where it was easier to receive her father's love flashed through Kagome's mind. Times where she wasn't afraid to be herself resurfaced from the locked recesses of Kagome's memory. Those times were lost forever. Life was now filled with images and perfection. Her youth was taken away the moment she entered grade school and her father began to shoot up the corporate ladder. No longer were fanciful dreams and carefree moments acceptable in the Higurashi household. The success of Mr. Higurashi meant more public acknowledgment and recognition, which led to the need to be the 'perfect family'.

"I miss dancing with you, daddy." Kagome murmured for her father's ears only. She was rewarded with a genuine smile that lately she had to work for just to see.

"Me too, my dear, me too." Kagome's heart leapt for joy when she felt her father's arms tighten lovingly around her waist. She felt the tension from the night slip away as she danced in her father's arms. Maybe, just maybe, all was forgiven between them. Maybe life could be the way it was when she was younger. Her hopes for that dream were quickly shattered when she felt her father stiffen suddenly.

"Kagome watch where you step!" Her father sternly warned her. He let his daughter go and focused on nursing his sore foot. Those words marked the end of Kagome's stroll down memory lane and brought her back to her harsh reality.

"Sorry father, I wasn't paying attention. I will make sure to stay alert and focused during the ball so as not to step on Koga's foot." Internally, Kagome would like nothing better than to squash Koga's foot under her pointy heel.

"You better Kagome, remember you are not only representing yourself at this ball, but me and your father as well. Now I think you better head to bed so you don't have bags under your eyes in the morning." With that dismal Kagome gratefully made her way to her room. After the very emotional afternoon she had just endured, Kagome only had enough energy to change and text Sango before crashing for the night.

"Koga had wandering hands last night." Kagome informed her best friend, her mind back to present events.

"What did he do?"

Kagome sighed after hearing her friend's question. She knew Sango would freak out when she told her the truth about her night. "He kept grabbing my butt throughout the dance lesson, but other than that he didn't do anything."

Sango's knuckles turned white due to her deathlike grip on the steering wheel. "Kagome he's testing the waters. Don't you see? He's seeing how far he can push you before you try to tell your parents again or stick up for yourself. If you stand by and don't do anything than he might try something worse, and by that time you may not be strong enough to fight back."

"I understand what you are saying Sango, but you have to understand I have all of this under control. I have my life in control." Kagome chocked out. Her vision began to blur as tears gathered behind her eyelids. She quickly turned her head away from Sango's line of vision.

"Kagome, when are you going to realize that you don't have your life in control? You are seeing a guy that tried to rape you! You let go of a guy that cares for you, and who you cared for just as much. You are letting your parents walk all over you. All these facts do not add up to having control over your life."

"Sango just drop it ok? I am sick and tired of everyone harping on me every minute. It's driving me crazy! So just give me space. Be my best friend and support me in my decisions, even if you think they aren't the right ones."

Sango let out a deep sigh. She knew Kagome was making a mistake, but she didn't want her to retreat from her. Kagome needed a friend during these tough times to listen to her, and most importantly to protect her when she couldn't protect herself. "Fine Kagome, I will let up on you. However, you can't forget that I totally disagree with everything that you're doing. But, I am your best friend, and I will be here for you."

"Thank you Sango."

"Don't get too relaxed Kagome. You're still going to have to explain all of this to Miroku, and we both know that he is a lot more hard-headed than me." Kagome grimaced at the truth behind Sango's words. Miroku was overly protective. He would definitely not like to hear about Koga's moves last night.

"How about you tell him Sango? You're his girlfriend, and he wouldn't be prone to strangle you after hearing all this."

"Very funny Kagome, but that is not an option. We've already keep a lot from him. You should have seen his face when he found out that you and Inuyasha were no longer together, and that you were back with Koga. He wants to hear the truth from you Kagome, and no one else."

Kagome did not have enough time to gather her courage before Sango pulled into the parking lot of their school. Kagome did not say a word as she exited Sango's car and proceeded to passively follow Sango's lead. Kagome stared at her feet as Sango proceeded to walk towards the quad where Miroku was leisurely resting on a bench alongside Inuyasha.

"Hello my darling Sango." Miroku greeted his girlfriend. He popped up from his perch on the stone bench and allowed his girlfriend to take a seat. He then turned his attention towards a very nervous Kagome.

"Good morning Kagome." Miroku's eyes narrowed slightly as he took in Kagome's disposition. He could tell she was nervous. Kagome would lightly shift her weight from one foot to another, while her eyes would slightly dart from Miroku's face to those of the two people sitting on the bench behind him.

"Hi Miroku" Kagome quietly replied before she leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Miroku's cheek; the whole while she could feel Inuyasha's eyes boring into her back. Kagome knew that she was going to have to talk to Miroku about her night last night, but she had to get him away from Inuyasha's hearing range first.

"Kagome what's on your mind? You seem a bit anxious."

"Miroku, can I talk to you somewhere a bit more private?" Kagome asked quietly. Her hands found their way into a few strands of her hair. There they began to nervously run a redundant course up and down her hair length. Kagome felt like she was about to be sick. She needed to get this whole ordeal over with before she ended up emptying her stomach onto Miroku's clean sneakers.

Miroku gave Kagome a perplexed look. "Kagome, it's just Inuyasha and Sango. This is as private as we are going to get in this jam packed courtyard."

Before Kagome was able to say a word Sango popped up from her spot on the stone bench. Kagome's eyes shone with hope; maybe Sango was going to come to her rescue after all. "I almost forgot, I have to meet with my calculus teacher before the first bell." With that Sango left the pair and headed towards the school's main doors.

"Thanks for ditching me Sango." Kagome mumbled. Kagome was now left with Miroku and Inuyasha. There was no hope that Inuyasha was going to leave Miroku and herself alone. Nope, Inuyasha looked like he was comfortable with his current position on the bench, and he was prepared to watch the spectacle that was about to unfurl in front of his eyes.

"So what is it that you have to tell me Kagome? Maybe something to do with Koga? Hmmm…."

Kagome audible gulped. She could see the mischievousness and anger in Miroku's eyes. He definitely wasn't one who liked to be kept out of the loop. "Yes" Kagome quietly answered. Her eyes were focused on a twig in front of her shoes. Kagome couldn't bear to look at the emotions that flashed through Miroku's eyes when she told him the whole truth.

"So spill" Miroku calmly ordered, taking a seat beside Inuyasha on the bench.

There was no way for Kagome to escape her current predicament. Inuyasha was going to hear everything that was only meant for Miroku and Sango's ears. Inuyasha made it perfectly clear that he no longer wanted to have anything to do with her, so why was he calmly sitting there before them like he was entitled to hear the happenings of her life?

"So I guess Sango has already told you that I am spending time with Koga."

"Yes, I was quite disappointed to hear that, and upset that you made such a poor decision. Also you failed to tell me yourself." Miroku stated calmly. It was the calmness in his tone that told Kagome that his was angrier than he appeared.

"I am sorry that I didn't tell you that I was spending time with Koga again, but I am not sorry for my decision." Kagome had a bit of rebellion shining through her eyes as she chanced a glance at the two boys before her. The face that called to her was Inuyasha. His eyes were ablaze with outrage at her words. She didn't want to be with Koga, but Inuyasha abandoned her.

"Then you shouldn't have been so nervous to tell Miroku all of this; if you have no shame with hanging out with the guy who tried to rape you. He must have learned his lesson." Kagome visible stiffened. Why did he still have this effect on her? His harsh words ripped through her heart, and it took every ounce of her being to not fall apart. She would not let him see her cry, not this time.

"So has he learned his lesson Kagome?" Miroku asked his dear friend. He needed to break the tension that was building up between Inuyasha and Kagome, especially after what Inuyasha had just said.

"It's not as bad as you think Miroku." Kagome responded, choosing to completely ignore Inuyasha and his rude comments. "He just grabbed my butt a few times last night when we went to our dance lesson, but I kept him in line. He won't try anything more than that, not again. I am sure of it." Kagome frantically explained. She had to have someone support her decision.

Miroku didn't even get a chance to respond to Kagome's statement. The minute she finished her explanation an enraged Inuyasha shot up from his seat. He forcefully grabbed his bag that was sitting besides his feet. "You're screwing up your life Kagome, and I won't be around to pick up the pieces anymore."

"What do you know Inuyahsa? It's not as if you are any better for me. You abandon me when things get tough. You, Inuyasha, hurt my heart." Kagome's face flushed bright red from anger. Her pulse was racing and tears fogged her vision. She didn't want Inuyahsa to see how much he got to her. She cared for him more than she wanted to admit to anyone, including herself.

Inuyasha's fists balled up in frustration caused by Kagome's words. He had to use every ounce of his control to not lose his temper right then and there. "You have it all wrong princess. You abandoned me when things got tough. I cared for you. I still care.."

"Well what do we have here?"

The tension among the group intensified with the appearance of an unwelcomed face. "Koga, what are you doing here?" Kagome grated between her teeth. He was the last person that she wanted to see at that particular moment. Koga was going to only make matters worse.

"Isn't it customary for a boyfriend to walk his girlfriend to her first period class?" Koga sweetly asked. He snaked his muscular arm around Kagome's tense shoulder. Miroku and Inuyasha could tell that Kagome was extremely uncomfortable being trapped between Koga's shoulder and arm, but neither made an immediate motion to save her. They both wanted to see how she handled Koga.

"Koga, you know that we are no longer boyfriend and girlfriend; and if you would be so kind as to remove your arm from my shoulder."

Koga smirked at Kagome's words and let his arm fall from her shoulders. He then turned his attention to the town rebel who had not left the circle when Koga made his presence known. "What are you doing talking to Kagome, Inuyasha? Did you forget your place?"

"Koga! How dare you speak to someone like that."

Inuyasha interjected before Koga was able to respond to Kagome's question. "Don't worry Koga; I haven't forgotten my place. It is somewhere far away from society 'royalty' like you and Kagome." With a sneer, Inuyasha left the circle of tension and headed for his first period class. He had said all he needed to say, and for now it seemed that Kagome was lost in society's world once again.

"You, dear Kagome, better watch who you talk to. You would not want your father to find out that you are now conversing with trash like Inuyasha. That would definitely not go over well with him." Koga sent Kagome a sly smile. He knew he had her. No matter how hard Kagome tried to have the upper hand, Koga always found a way to be one step ahead of her. "Now I better be going. I wouldn't want to be late for class."

Miroku and Kagome watched Koga enter the building. The pair remained silent until Koga was completely out of sight. "Well I think you handled that well." Miroku cheerily commented, placing an arm around Kagome's shoulders. Kagome just let out a sigh and leaned her head on Miroku's shoulder. Yes, she certainly had her life in control.

**AN: **Well that's chapter 12. Let me know what you think. REVIEW! It seriously only takes a few seconds and it lets me know if people really enjoy my story or not. It is also a good motivator to continue writing more chapters. So…..REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters. However, I DO own this story.

Kagome could feel her life reverting back to the confining routines she endured before Inuyasha entered her life. Kagome calculated her every move. She smiled when smiled at, spoke when spoken to, and charmed the living daylights out of all she encountered. She fell into her old routine of being Riverside Green's princess. It seemed like the easiest choice for Kagome at the moment. If she fought for the new life Inuyasha was slowing helping her pave she would be left alone. Inuyasha made it clear that he no longer wanted anything to do with her. At least by remaining a puppet to her society she would still have her family; she would have someplace where she felt like she belonged.

Kagome wasn't the only one who slipped back into past mannerisms. Sango and Miroku gradually stopped hounding Kagome about her life choices. They were once again the passive supporters. They kept an eye out for her, making sure she was safe, but stopped passing judgment. What killed Kagome the worst was the change that occurred with Inuyasha. His eyes froze her heart each time they made contact with each other. His eyes looked through her. It was as if he didn't even see her. Furthermore, she was no longer known as Kagome to him. She was once again bestowed with the demeaning nickname of "princess". Except, now there was no hint of teasing each time he used the name, the word was spoken with disdain and hate.

"Princess, watch where you are going. You wouldn't want to harm one of your beloved subjects by running them over while your head is up in the clouds." A deadpanned tone spat out at her.

"Inuyasha" Kagome choked out. She didn't even realize that she had gotten caught up in her thoughts. Of course karma would place her in such an uncomfortable situation. The one person keeping her head in the clouds would be the one person she almost knocks over.

"Be on your way princess. Society's royalty shouldn't been seen with its trash." Inuyasha didn't even take the time to see how his words added more wounds to Kagome's already injured heart. He just continued to walk down the hallway, away from Kagome, while Kagome had to use all her willpower to stop the tears from falling from her eyes. Yes, things between Inuyasha and her were back to square one, and karma had such a cruel way of constantly reminding her of that fact.

Kagome let out a saddened sigh and made her way to her last class of the day. The only thing lifting her spirits was that tonight was Riverside Green's Annual Ball. After she endured tonight's grueling festivities, she could lessen Koga's appearances in her life. He was managing to weasel his way more and more into her every day activities ever since his confrontation with Inuyasha in front of the school. She needed to nip his constant presence in her life in the bud before he got any other ideas. She was stronger this time. She knew how to control every aspect of her life, and she was ready to prove it to all those who doubted her. She was in control.

"So Kagome do you want to ride with Miroku and me to the ball tonight? That way you won't have to ride all by yourself with Koga." It was not hard to miss the venom that dripped from Sango's mouth when she mentioned Koga's name.

Kagome sent a small smile her best friend's way. Sango had lessened on her harping about Kagome's life choices, but Kagome was glad that she still hadn't let up on being the protective friend. "Thanks for the offer Sango, but Koga and I will actual be arriving to the ball with my parents. They want us all to arrive together. It's good for the family image and all."

"Yes, the family image." Sango robotically reiterated. She bit her tongue to stop herself from letting her dear friend know her true feelings about her family. "Well come find me and Miroku the minute you get there. Also remember to keep my number on speed dial in case Koga tries to get frisky. I will not hesitate to practice my karate moves on him."

A burst of laughter erupted from Kagome's lips. "I know you would. I will have my phone right next to me the whole night. Now I have to get inside. I can see my mom poking her head through the window. She is waiting for me to get inside so she can pounce. I overhead her talking to one of her friends last night, apparently she has a whole crew assembled to help the two of us get ready tonight. We must not forget that the Higurashi family must impress Mr. Yumisha"

"Yes, well get moving then."

"Bye Sango, I will see you tonight!" Kagome grabbed all her belongings from Sango's car and made a dash for her front door. Sango watched her friend enter the front door and get bombarded by her overbearing mother. Sango shook her head as she backed at of the Higurashi driveway. Kagome's life was not something she was jealous about.

Kagome grimaced as the stylist tugged on her poor scalp. She didn't know how much more torture she could endure before she burst. She wasn't joking with Sango about her mother. The minute Kagome opened the door after leaving Sango's car; Mrs. Higurashi rushed her into the master bedroom. That's where the two began their transformation, and no one ever said that transformations were painless. In the past hour Kagome had been plucked, waxed, exfoliated, and other beauty regiments that she didn't even want to recall. The only regiment left was "designing" her hair as the stylist put it; something much easier said than done.

"Kagome isn't this all divine?"

"Yes mother, it is all wonderful." Kagome couldn't help noticing that her mother was enjoying the whole torturous ordeal with a glass of champagne. Kagome would think all this was divine if she too had a glass of champagne in her hand, something to dull the pain. Then she would think all of this pain was delightful!

Another hour later Kagome was coiffed and dressed. She was standing in front of her full length mirror staring at the image projected back at her. She had to admit that for all her mother's nagging and pushing she did know how to style and dress a person. It was like her secret talent. Kagome could not help but admire how elegant she looked. Her empire waist dress was the color of sapphires. Her shoulders were bared, thanks to the strapless design of the dress, and dusted with subtle shimmering lotion. The shimmer of her skin completed the crystals that trimmed the lining around her waist and trailed around her skirt in an intricate lacing pattern. Her shoes were the color of her dress with the straps matching the crystals on her dress. As for her hair, that painful ordeal was well worth the end result. Her hair was an array of curls pinned into a low bun set to the right of the midline of her head, and to frame her face, curls were strategically curled and placed to give her an angelic look. All in all Kagome didn't look to bad. The only problem was the one person who she wanted to have admire her appearance wanted nothing to do with her, and the one person who would show interest in how she looked would only think about the quickest way to get her dress off.

Kagome's analysis of her assemble was interrupted by a soft knock on her door. "Come in" Kagome called to her unknown guest. She lightly ran her hands over the crystal detail overlying her gown, subconsciously smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles.

"What a sight you make my dear."

"Thank you father" Kagome softly smiled. "Am I running behind? Are Mother and Koga waiting for me so we can all leave?" Kagome's father rarely came to see her in her room. Whenever he needed to talk to her he would "summon" her to his study; an environment where he was more comfortable, thus giving him the upper hand in all discussions. Unfortunately having a conversation with her father in her room didn't put Kagome at ease it just made her more nervous.

"No dear, calm down. Your mother hasn't even put her gown on yet. I just wanted to get the first glimpse of my beautiful daughter before the rest of society got the chance of taking in her beauty."

Kagome blushed at her father's flattering words, but she knew the true meaning behind the pretty compliment. Her father actually came to make sure she met his standards. Tonight was a big night for her father and he wanted to make sure that everything and everyone went ordering to his plans. Thus, it was not a surprise that her father took a bigger interest in Kagome's appearance and behavior since, for the past several weeks, she has been the biggest liability in his perfect plans for the future.

"You are too kind father, now if you don't mind I have to just put the finishing touches on my attire before Koga gets here. I don't want to keep him waiting." Kagome replied sweetly. She knew how her father loved promptness and her reassuring words would put her father more at ease.

"Of course, I will just see how your mother is coming along. We will meet you downstairs in a few minutes, and remember dear be on your best behavior tonight. My. Yumisha is a very important figure head in the community, not to mention the man who has control over my entire professional career."

"Yes father, I will be on my best behavior." Kagome kept the smile plastered on her face until her father shut her door after leaving her room. Once his suffocating presence was gone from her room Kagome could breathe a little bit easier. However her nerves were going berserk. Kagome rushed back in front of her full length mirror and begin neurotically fixing invisible imperfections in her appearance.

Kagome's obsessive compulsive actions were halted fifteen minutes later by the sound of the doorbell, signaling Koga's arrival. Now all Kagome could focus on was the small nauseous feeling growing in the pit of her stomach each time she thought about who was waiting for her at the foot of the stairs. If Kagome wasn't careful, by the end of the night she was going to have a mental breakdown from all the stress she was under.

After one more quick overview, Kagome grabbed her purse and made the dreaded descent down the stairs. Below Kagome could see her mother and father talking to Koga. Kagome's skin crawled when she noticed how Koga was effectively sucking up to her parents. No wonder her parents believed Koga could never do any wrong; he was laying the etiquette and charm on thick. Inside she wanted to punch Koga, but on the outside Kagome had a sweet welcoming look on her face for her date.

"Kagome, you are simply breathtaking." Koga met Kagome at the bottom of the stairs. He quickly took her hand, placed a light kiss on the back of it, and led her towards her parents. He truly was the "image" of a perfect gentleman; too bad it was only an image.

"Thank you Koga"

"Well you two lovebirds it's about time we get going. We don't want to be late and the limo is already waiting." Haru Higurashi announced, linking her arm through her husband's arm.

"Why don't you and Mr. Higurashi make your way to the limo, Mrs. Higurashi? I will wait here for Kagome while she gets her wrap, then the two of us will meet you in the limo."

"That sounds like a good idea Koga, my boy. Come along Haru." Mr. Higurashi led his wife out the front door and towards the limo idling in the Higurashi driveway. Now the only two people left in the Higurashi household were Kagome and Koga. This little fact made Kagome feel uneasy.

Kagome made her way to the closet in the foyer to grab her wrap. The whole time she could feel Koga's eyes roaming over her backside. He wasn't even trying to be subtle. "Instead of drooling over my ass, why don't you help me put on my wrap?" Kagome spat out, shoving her silken wrap into his arms. She then turned and impatiently tapped her foot waiting for him to drape the wrap on her shoulders.

"I am waiting Koga, so are my parents. We both know how much my father hates to be late"

"If I were you Kagome, I would keep that anger in check. We both know how much your father hates when you get an attitude, especially on one of the most important nights of his career." Koga whispered into Kagome's ear. Koga's hands grazed across Kagome's arms after he placed her wrap on her shoulders.

"And it would be best if you remember to keep your hands to yourself Koga, for the entire night. You wouldn't want to find yourself with several broken fingers by the end of the night." With all that said Kagome walked out of Koga's arms and followed her parents' path towards the limo. Koga followed close behind Kagome, taking a hold of her arm as they neared the idling vehicle. Remember, they always had to keep up the image of a happy couple.

Once in front of the car, Koga, always the gentleman opened up the limo door for Kagome. Kagome stiffly smiled up at him and entered the limo to be greeted, once again, by the watchful eyes of her parents. Kagome began to feel claustrophobic once Koga entered the limo and shut the door behind him. She was trapped. Kagome had nowhere to retreat to and hide. She was stuck in front of the judgmental eyes of her parents and within arm's length of the guy who loved to see her squirm.

Speaking of making her squirm, Koga felt that it would be appropriate to nonchalantly put his arm around her waist and pull her closer to his body. She stiffened under his arm, but could do nothing to shake his arm off of her, not with her parents watching them. To make matters worse, he placed a small kiss on top of her head.

"Oh Akio, look how adorable they look together. How wonderful to be young and in love." Haru Higurashi gushed leaning into her husband's warm body.

"Who said we aren't young and in love ourselves darling?" Mr. Higurashi replied. He smiled down into his wife's blue eyes and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"It would be an honor to experience only a small fraction of what you and Mrs. Higurashi share together with Kagome, Mr. Higurashi." Koga professed, looking into Kagome's eyes as he spoke. Kagome could feel the chills running up and down her spine at the sound of his words. Koga was all talk, to hide his true slime ball self.

"By the looks of things Koga, you and Kagome are well on your way to sharing the type of love Mrs. Higurashi and I share with each other." Akio Higurashi replied. He had approval and pride radiating from his words. Koga was the type of boy that Mr. Higurashi had always hoped for his daughter; a fine upstanding man of society who would be able to take care of his daughter.

"Your words are too kind father, thank you." Kagome hastily replied. She hoped her words of thanks would end the uncomfortable exchange of love and pleasantries. Such talk would only make eradicating Koga from her life harder. Thankfully, even if her words of appreciation weren't enough to stop her father and mother from further commenting on her "wonderful" relationship with Koga, the abrupt stop of the limo did.

"Oh look, we are finally here." Kagome breathed a sigh of relief at the site of the Riverside Green Country Club. She could finally get out of the close confines of the limo and into a more open surrounding.

All Kagome wanted to do was scramble out of the limo the minute it stopped at its final destination. Unfortunately, she had to patiently wait for her parents to exit first, and then Koga had to exit next and offer her his hand as she was the last leave the limo. Kagome kept a serene look on her face as she walked the carpeted walkway leading to the entrance of the Riverside Green Country Club. Her hand was encased in the crook of Koga's elbow, and the tight hold he kept on her hand did not give Kagome any comfort.

The moment the pair set foot inside the country club lights began to flash in front of Kagome's eyes. This was one of Kagome's least favorite parts of the entire ball, the photographers. The ball was teeming with photographers standing guard at the entrance waiting to get the first shots of the ball members the minute they set foot inside and mingling among the crowds hoping for candids that would make the morning paper a hit. Society wanted to capture its elite at their best and their worst.

Kagome and Koga stopped for a few minutes and smiled for the photographers. Koga even took it upon himself to place a small kiss upon her cheek which really set off the shutter of the cameras. Kagome had no doubt that Koga's little kiss would guarantee a featured spot of the two of them in tomorrow's morning paper. Just another ploy of Koga's to further root himself into her life.

"That's enough Koga. I don't want people getting the wrong idea about us." Kagome spat out for Koga's ears only after the two of them had left the throng of photographers behind at the entrance.

Koga's responding laughter to her words only infuriated Kagome. "And what wrong idea would that be Kagome?" Koga asked as he pulled out a chair for Kagome to sit in within the ballroom.

"Koga don't play dumb with me. You know you and I are not a couple. I know who you truly are and I will not let you take advantage of me again. So stop trying to play yourself up as the pinnacle gentleman because you and I both know what a true slime ball you really are."

Koga took the seat besides Kagome's and trapped her hands within his own. "You and I might know the truth Kagome, but the Riverside Green community isn't as smart. To everyone around us, including your parents, I am the perfect man for you and no matter how hard you try to get rid of me you will always fail." Koga's words made Kagome feel queasy. Koga could see the fear in Kagome's eyes, and it gave him a sickening pleasure. He knew he had her trapped. To punctuate the truth in his words Koga leaned in a placed a light kiss upon Kagome's lips. He was further rewarded when she didn't fight back at all.

"Koga, I think I see Sango and Miroku over by the refreshment table. I am going to say hello to them." Kagome rasped out. Kagome knew she was visibly shaking, and she needed to get away from Koga to catch her bearings. She didn't even give Koga time to respond before she shot out of her chair and made her way towards her two friends.

"Kagome, you look gorgeous." Sango gushed as she rushed over and gave her a warm hug. With her arms wrapped around Kagome, Sango did not miss the now subtle shakes wracking Kagome's body. Kagome's tremors put Sango on full alert. Sango quickly pulled Kagome away at arm's length and looked her straight in the eyes with a no nonsense look on her face. "Kagome, what did Koga do? You are trembling."

Kagome sighed and gently disentangled herself from her friends hold. "He just threatened me." Kagome replied dismissively.

"Just threatened you Kagome? Are you seriously talking as if what he is doing is no big deal? Do you actually hear what she is saying Miroku?"

"Sango has a point Kagome. Koga has no right threatening you, and you shouldn't take his threats so lightly."

"Will you two calm down? Koga just made the same threats that he normally does. The whole 'you can't get away from me because society loves me' lecture. I was just a little frazzled this time because there were so many socialites around the two of us. I just had to escape from him for a few minutes and talk to some of my real friends. But stop worrying, I am perfectly fine now. I am more composed and capable of handling all of Koga's devious plans."

Kagome could see the skeptism in her best friends' faces. She knew the two of them were just quickly composing their rebuttal to her speech, but the two of them didn't even get even get a chance to speak their minds before a fourth person joined their little group.

"Hey Miroku, Sango. I am glad that I was able to find the only two people at this ball who didn't have sticks wedged up their asses."

Kagome knew her eyes were bugging out of their sockets. However, Kagome couldn't help it. She never thought that he would set foot inside one of these socialite affairs. Actually, she didn't even think he would be invited. True he was rich enough to be put on the guest list, but she though his reputation of being society's 'black sheep' would get his name immediately removed from the list. Kagome had fantasized about Inuyasha attending the ball over the past several weeks, but in each one of her daydreams he had been her date. He had looked at her with eyes filled with adoration and kindness, not the cold and stony glare he had fixed upon her face at the moment.

"Princess, no big surprise to see you here, but where is that sad excuse you call a date?"

"Right here Takahashi"

**AN:** I hoped you enjoyed reading chapter 13. Sorry it took me so long to post. However, please REVIEW and let me know what you thought of this chapter. I always love to get feedback so……REVIEW!!!!! I would really like about 8 reviews before I post the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Sailor Moon or any of its characters, but I DO own this story.

Kagome's spine went rigid and her face went pale. She could feel her date's arm sneak around her waist and pull her against his solid frame. This was not a good situation. Kagome could tell by the looks on Sango and Miroku's faces that they had the exact same thought. Everyone knew Koga had a superiority complex, and he thought that he had a right to talk down to anyone he pleased. Surprisingly, Riverside Green society didn't frown against Koga's ego, but gave him free reign.

"You have no right to be here Takahashi. This ball is for Riverside Green's elite and you are obviously not one of them. Miroku and Sango over there barely even qualify, but since they are Kagome's best friends they are automatically included in all of society's affairs."

"Is that so Koga? Apparently they don't care about who attends this fancy ball of theirs since they let you enter." Inuyasha replied coolly.

Kagome felt the muscles within Koga's arm bunch after Inuyasha's returning remark. Kagome knew that she needed to get these two apart and soon. If not, she knew that a fight would ensue and that was the last thing she needed at this moment. All Kagome wanted was for this night to fly by without any drama for her father or her family. Therefore, for that to happen she needed to separate and keep Koga and Inuyasha apart.

"Both of you, that is enough!" Kagome firmly stated placing herself between the two boys. "Koga I think it would be best if you left me with my friends for a few minutes and return to our table. I will be over there shortly to join you."

"Are you actually referring to Inuyasha as a friend Kagome?" Koga asked with a fiery spark in his eyes.

"Koga you know that I was referring to Miroku and Sango. Now leave us and return to the table before you do something that you and I will regret."

Koga scoffed at Kagome's words but heeded her warning. He turned on his heels and left the group, making a beeline for his table. Once seated in his former seat he kept a watchful eye on Kagome.

Kagome turned back to her friends with an apologetic look on her face. She made sure to focus her attention mainly on Miroku and Sango. She did not have the guts to face Inuyasha because all she would see would be contempt and scorn towards her actions.

"I am sorry about what just happened. You know how Koga is." Kagome apologized meekly.

"Yeah, we know. What we don't know is why you put up with it, especially after what he tried to do to you."

Kagome was taken aback by Sango's comment. Kagome could clearly see now that neither of her two friends were pleased with her recent actions or with her apology. Kagome knew that her friends were no longer going to take anymore of her excuses. She could tell that they were tired of pretending they accepted her choices. Kagome's mind began to race as she tried to find the words to fix the mess she had just gotten herself in.

"You should really return to your boyfriend Kagome." A cold voice declared, cutting through Kagome's panicking thoughts and preventing her from trying to fix her current predicament. "You don't want anyone else to see you associating yourself with the likes of me. They might start to think you are forming a friendship with society's outcast and we both know that is something you do not want. It might destroy your pristine reputation."

"Inuyasha you know that's not how I feel about you."

"Really Kagome? Because you have a funny way of showing your feelings to the people you supposedly care about. You didn't even stand up for Miroku and Sango when Koga made a nasty dig at them and the two of them are apparently your best friends."

"Inuyasha you don't understand."

"Really Kagome? Then enlighten me, in fact enlighten all of us, because apparently to be well-liked in this society you have to be two faced which is something that you have sadly accomplished flawlessly."

Inuyasha's comment sliced through Kagome's heart. She looked to Miroku and Sango for some sort of support, but sadly she could tell that they agreed with what Inuyasha had just said. She stiffened her spine and held back the tears as she faced the people who mattered most in her life, but wanted nothing to do with her anymore. She didn't even grace Inuyasha's remark with a comment of her own. Kagome just turned on her heels and walked towards the boy who made her stomach churn and not in good way.

"You shouldn't associate yourself with those types of people Kagome." These were the first words Koga spoke to her, the minute she returned to his side. No hello or any false pleasantries. No what she got was a warning, which wasn't dissimilar from the one's her friends had given her about him. Funny, if she wasn't depressed about the state of her life at that moment she would laugh.

"Koga they are my friends. So it would do you well to refrain the way you speak about them." Kagome harshly whispered for Koga's ears only. She had a smile plastered on her face and sat in the seat Koga offered to her. To those around them they were once again the happy couple, but if anyone could hear their conversation they would now that the image was a complete shame.

"Really Kagome? So you are now making friends with ruffians?"

"Koga, you know I was referring to Miroku and Sango. Just because the two of them are friends with Inuyasha, doesn't mean I am friends with him as well."

"Are you sure about that Kagome? Are you sure that there isn't something going on between you and Takahashi, something that might ruin your pristine image if word leaked to the rest of the community?" Kagome's blood turned cold. Could Koga possibly know what had happened between her and Inuyasha, no matter how brief it was? No, he was bluffing. He was trying to increase his hold on her. He couldn't possibly suspect anything…he couldn't.

"Koga stop with your empty threats. You know that I live my life by the book. Yes, I might have strayed but I learned my lesson. As for you, we both now that the one who is hiding dark secrets is you. Now let's keep all conversations from this moment on to superficial topics and once this night is over, I want you to lessen your presence in my life. Do you understand Koga?"

Kagome could see the fury in Koga's eyes. Her words definitely did not rub him the right way, but that was his problem. Kagome was not going to let him threaten her, not without receiving of threat of his own. "Don't underestimate me Kagome. You might be sorry." Kagome's breath stuck in her throat by Koga's words. Something about the icy tone behind the words warned Kagome that she shouldn't take his words lightly. "Now Kagome shut your mouth and smile pretty. Your parents are coming this way and we don't want to give your father anything to worry about. It is an important night for him after all."

Kagome barely had time to compose herself before she heard the booming voice of her father. "Koga. Kagome. Come join Mrs. Higurashi and myself on the dance floor. It is about time that the two of you impress everyone her with the dances you have been practicing with Monsieur Hermes."

"That is a wonderful idea father. Come on Koga. Let us dance and make everyone jealous with our dancing skills." Kagome proclaimed standing up from her seat and turning towards Koga.

"I would love to dance with you." Koga properly responded. He stood himself, took Kagome's hand, and placed it in the crook of his arm. He then led Kagome to the center of the dance floor. There the two of them proceeded into a waltz alongside Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi.

"Inuyasha maybe it would be best if we all just leave." Miroku suggested to his friend. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha had yet to move from the spot where the confrontation with Koga had occurred. Miroku could see how tense Inuyasha was after facing Koga and knew that it would be best if he left. That way any chance of a blow up could be avoided.

"No Miroku I am fine. I don't want to ruin this for all of you. You know I have to stay her, at least for her sake. I promise I won't cause a scene." Inuyasha reassured his two friends.

"Inuyasha, I don't think there is anything else we can do. It's all in her hands now."

"I know Sango. Now let's stop all this depressing talk. Miroku, I am going to steal your girlfriend for a dance. You stay here and continue to guard the punch bowl for us."

"Just don't run off with her Inuyasha, or I will have to come after you." Miroku laughed after the retreating form of his friend and his girlfriend.

To say Kagome was surprised to see Sango and Inuyasha waltzing among the other couples, including herself, on the dance floor would be an understatement. What was more surprising was how amazing of a dancer he was. Kagome was not too proud to admit to herself that she was jealous of Sango. She wished that she were the one dancing in the circle of Inuyasha's arms, not Sango or any other girl. Sadly, she knew that other girls at the ball were thinking the exact same thoughts about her and Koga. Something else Kagome did not fail to notice was the constant stares and whispers directed towards Inuyasha's presence. Riverside Green community did not try hard to cover their astonishment or thoughts about its outcast attending its prestigious ball.

"Takahashi really has some nerve trying to schmooze his way into our crowd. What does he think he is doing? He should know that he will never be accepted into our community and just leave now. At least that way he might be able to salvage some dignity."

"Koga, can you stop talking about Inuyasha. It is getting quite annoying and it could even be mistaken as jealousy."

"Jealousy Kagome? Are you serious? What could he possibly possess that I would be jealous about?" Koga laughed as he gracefully twirled and dipped Kagome.

"Maybe the fact that he has friends who like the real him and not some image that he creates to hide his true slimy self." Kagome shot back. She was praying that the current song would end soon so she could make her retreat from the dance floor. All this dancing and open condemning of Inuyasha was getting on her nerves.

"Oh, I have all that Kagome. The only thing that I don't have is a nice warm body to get close to; however, with the way my luck is changing I think I will have that soon."

Fear took a hold of Kagome's heart. She could feel Koga's grip on her waist tightened and an evil glint began to creep into his eyes. That's when Kagome noticed that Koga had managed to waltz her out of the ball room and towards a secluded spot besides the staircase leading to the second story of the country club. What scared Kagome even more was the fact that the two of them were completely alone. Everyone had already made their way into the grand ballroom to await the anticipated arrival of Mr. Yumisha.

"Koga, let me go. I no longer feel like dancing." Kagome demanded. She tried to pull herself away from his hold, but he held fast and strong.

"Why Kagome? I haven't even shown you my best dance moves yet." Koga whispered. That's when he began to slowly place kisses along Kagome's neck towards her shoulder. As he kissed her neck, his hands began to wander away from her waist towards other parts of her body. One hand found its way to her butt and the other landed upon her breast.

Kagome began to protest and struggle more against Koga's hold. Tears filled her eyes as memories of a similar situation began to flood her senses. Unfortunately this time it seemed like no one was around to save her.

"Stop struggling Kagome. You know you love my touch, just relax and enjoy it." Koga whispered between his assaults on her neck.

"Koga please stop." Kagome cried. She didn't care that tears were starting to course down her cheeks or that her sobs were beginning to drown out the sounds of Koga's joyous moans. She just wanted all of this to end before Koga managed to take away something more precious to her than her dignity.

Koga only laughed at her pleas. Kagome continued to cry and plead for him to stop. She knew her efforts were futile the moment she felt his hand on her butt begin to find its way under her dress. At the moment Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, mustered all the strength she had left in her body, and pushed against him with all her might.

Kagome was more than relieved and surprised when she felt Koga's lips and hands release their hold on her body. She had done it. Kagome was able to save herself. She opened her eyes to tell Koga off and to let him know that this charade ended here and now. She would not allow herself to be taken advantage of again, but the sight before her stole the words from her mouth. There before her eyes was Koga trapped in a headlock thanks to Inuyasha. That's when Kagome realized that she hadn't saved herself; Inuyasha once again saved her from her poor decisions. He came to her rescue and was now continuing to handle the mess that she had single-handedly created for herself.

After her shock wore off, Kagome was able to find her voice again. She also noticed she was on the ground. The force of Inuyasha pulling Koga off of her must have knocked her off her balance. Kagome quickly got back on to her feet and began to fully comprehend the scene before her eyes. By this time Koga had managed to escape Inuyasha's hold and was now throwing some punches his way. Kagome was also able to make out the words that the two boys were saying to each other. In fact their voices were loud enough to draw the attention of many of the occupants of the ball.

"Don't you dare touch Kagome again, you filthy dog." Inuyasha growled landing a punch onto Koga's jaw. Koga fell several steps back from the force of the punch and was temporarily stunned. However, he quickly regained his composure and charged towards Inuyasha.

The wind was knocked out of Inuyasha's lungs as he was hurled to the ground. Koga slammed Inuyasha's body against the hard marble floor with all his might. "What is it to Takahashi, what I do with Kagome? Her body is mine and you best remember your place in society." Koga growled out as he began to apply pressure to Inuyasha's throat with his forearm. Koga found glee in the way Inuyasha struggled and squirmed under his grasp. This would teach him how to respect his superiors. Inuyasha would never try to defy him once he got his ass kicked.

Inuyasha could admit when he was in trouble and this was one of those moments. He had to figure out a way to loosen Koga's hold on his throat so he could breathe again and regain the upper hand. His strategical thoughts were interrupted by a desperate plea. "Stop this Koga! He can't breathe!"

Tears were once again coursing down Kagome's cheeks. She knew she had caused all this mess. Now Inuyasha could be bodily harmed, and she had to find a way to help him. She grabbed onto Koga's tuxedo jacket and tried to pry him off Inuyasha. "Let him go Koga. You are making a scene and this is not worth it." Kagome proclaimed. She had now resorted to beating on his back with her fists since she wasn't strong enough to pull him off of Inuyasha.

"Takahashi needs to be taught a lesson Kagome. I will be the one to teach it to him. Now get off of me." To Kagome's surprise, Koga actually shoved her away with his arm. The force of his push was so strong that she landed on the ground once again.

Inuyasha's anger spiked even more when he saw Koga shove Kagome. His action also loosened his hold on Inuyasha's throat and gave Inuyasha the opportunity he was looking and hoping for. "You better hope that she isn't hurt Koga or I will use your face to clean this entire floor." Inuyasha growled. That's when he landed a punch to Koga's stomach and a kick to his groin. Koga rolled off of Inuyasha in pain, but Inuyasha was not yet done. He followed Koga's rolling body and continued to lay punch after punch onto any ounce of flesh and bone that he could see on Koga. His rage was controlling him and he could do nothing to stop himself. However, Koga was also able to land several punches onto Inuyasha's body as well. The two just kept at it without an ounce of care to anyone who was around them.

"Kagome are you okay?" Sango's frantic voice asked. Sango looked up into the face of her best friend who was now kneeling beside her fallen form. It was at that moment that Kagome saw the crowd of guests that had congregated in front of the entrance to the ball room. Each and every one of them were watching the scene playing before their eyes, but none of them took any measures to stop it besides Miroku and Sango. Sango came rushing to her friend's side when she saw her being knocked to the ground by Koga. Miroku, on the other hand, went to break up the fight and pull Inuyasha off of Koga before the two of them caused anymore damage.

"I am fine Sango. My arm hurts a bit though. I think I landed on it a bit funny, but none of that matters someone needs to stop Inuyasha and Koga."

"Don't worry; Miroku is on top of that."

"Inuyasha stop. You have made your point. Get off of him." Miroku growled out. It took all of his strength to pry Inuyasha off of Koga, but he finally did. However, Inuyasha continued to struggle against Miroku's hold and land more punches on Inuyasha's face. Koga, on the other hand, had the same idea in mind, but he was also being held back by a fellow classmate of his.

"Miroku let me go. This is between Koga and me. You know he needs to be put in his place, and I am going to be the one to do it." Inuyasha yelled, making a swipe at Koga's head.

"In your dreams Takahashi. You have no right entering our world and it's about time that someone showed you where you belong, with the dirt underneath my shoe." Koga growled.

"STOP THIS NOW!" A booming voice echoed off the walls. Everyone occupying the room froze. Kagome's eyes glazed over as all her fears finally came true. Her father was the one to put a final end to the fight between Inuyasha and Koga and she wished that it could have been anyone else but him.

"Father" Kagome meekly called out from her position on the ground.

"Sango please help Kagome up off the ground. Also make sure she has not hurt herself." Akio Higurashi commanded. Sango merely nodded and assisted Kagome in getting back onto her feet. Kagome gently massaged her sore arm and prayed that she didn't sprain and break anything. "As for you" Akio Higurashi boomed, pointing a finger in Inuyasha's direction. "I want you to get out. You are no longer welcome on the grounds of Riverside Green Country Club. You are lucky that I don't have the cops arrest you, especially after you hurt my daughter."

Kagome's eyes bulged when she heard her father accusing Inuyasha for her pain. "Father, Inuyasha didn't hurt me, it was Koga who…."

"Koga who came to your rescue Kagome. I saw everything." Akio cut off. Kagome knew from the tone of his voice that any further comments from her on the subject would not be appreciated, but for some reason Kagome could not keep quiet.

"Father, you did not see everything correctly. Koga was the one who hurt me. He tried to take advantage of me." Kagome cried out. She knew she could not longer hide the truth. Her parents needed to become aware of the truth behind Koga's actions. She couldn't put herself in harm's way anymore.

"Kagome stop talking. I will not listen to all these fallacies. Now go to your mother who will help you get cleaned up. Mr. Yumisha is about to arrive any minute and I need to clean up this mess before he sees it all."

"Come along dear." Kagome finally noticed her mother standing behind her father. Kagome had no clue how long her mother had been there, but she was beckoning Kagome with an outstretched hand to follow her to a nearby bathroom.

Kagome could not believe what was happening. For the second time in her life she turned to her parents and told them the truth about a boy who was trying to hurt her. Instead of receiving the comfort and support she expected from them, her father was helping her assailant fix his suit and stop his lip from bleeding while her mother fussed over her disheveled appearance. On the other hand, her friends, who faithfully stood by her through thick and thin now matter how poorly she had treated them and the boy whom had her heart but whom her community shunned, came to her aid and protected her through all her terrible decisions. Tears leaked out of her eyes as the reality of her life came crashing down on her. Kagome knew what she had to do, but that didn't make her decision any easier. She felt nauseous and dizzy as she uttered the words that would change her life forever. "No"

**AN:** Well how did you like the new chapter? Things are really starting to heat up. What will happen next? The only way to find out is to REVIEW! Let me know what you think about this chapter. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! It would be really great if I can get at least 8 reviews for this chapter. Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters, but I DO own this story.

Her father's head whipped up at her single word and her mother began to nervously tremble. "Excuse me Kagome?" Akio Higurashi asked. His attention was no longer focused on tidying up societies' golden boy and instead was now focused on the words of defiance coming from his daughter's mouth. "You will do as I say. I will not allow you to defy me again. Tonight is a big night for our family, and I will not let you ruin this for all of us. Now follow your mother to get cleaned up and then you will return to Koga's side and be the upstanding daughter that your mother and I have raised."

"No"

"No…NO KAGOME. You will do as I say Kagome this instant. Then tomorrow I will deal with your insolent behavior. Now go."

"No" Kagome stated for the third time. She was visibly shaking by now. The tears were blurring her vision and making her voice thick. She could see the hatred and anger in her father's eyes. Kagome knew that she had to get away from all this drama. She wanted to feel safe and staying at this ball with these people was not safe for her.

"I choose Inuyasha." These were the last words Kagome spoke to her father before turning her back on him, her mother, and her society. She turned her back on it all and locked eyes with the one person who offered her a sliver of hope for a better future. Inuyasha's face was stone-cold. He showed no emotions through his blackened eye, bruised cheek, or busted lip. Kagome proudly walked up to him and hoped he would not turn her away. He was her lifeline; the only thing keeping her sane as she watched the world she and her family built for herself crumble around her feet.

Less than two inches away from Inuyasha, Kagome stopped. She continued to stare into his eyes, completely ignoring her two best friends who were on either side of him, and gently stroked the bruised skin on his cheek; a bruise that her own stupidity had caused. "Take me away from all of this." Kagome pleaded softly.

Inuyasha said nothing in reply. Instead he lifted his hand to cover the fingers stroking his cheek. He intertwined their fingers and pulled Kagome close to his side. The pair silently walked away from the disaster behind them with Sango and Miroku following close behind. The only sound following the group was the noise of Akio Higurashi's angry voice.

"You have disgraced your family Kagome. You have disgraced us all!" Kagome did not even give a backwards glance to acknowledge her father's hurtful words. The only signs of her true pain were the tears that still continued to fall from her eyes, no matter how red and puffy they had become.

Twenty-five minutes later Kagome was sitting in the passenger's seat of Inuyasha's black mustang with Miroku and Sango occupying the backseat. They had been driving for a total of twenty minutes and for the entire ride Kagome had not said a single word. Her tears had run dry, and she had apparently lost the ability to speak. For the first ten minutes of the ride Sango tried to badger Kagome into talking. She sweet talked Kagome with words of admiration for Kagome's courage; she bullied Kagome with words of rage on how she was being weak through her silence; and she guilted Kagome with soft sobs about her fears over Kagome's mental wellbeing. But none of these antics would make Kagome speak. Finally the soft and quieting presence of Miroku's hand on Sango's shoulder ceased all of Sango's questioning and allowed the car to be filled with silence.

The whole time Sango badgered Kagome with questions, Kagome just stared blankly out of the passenger window. She watched the trees zoom by as her mind was in a state of shock. The events of the past hour were slowly starting to set in and Kagome was beginning to fully grasp the gravity of her actions. She felt numb inside. Kagome couldn't bear to acknowledge the other passengers in the car. She didn't want to hear their thoughts about what just happened. Yes, they had rescued her once again, but Kagome feared that if she opened up to them and let them know how she truly felt they might turn away from her. She knew that the fear of her friends' rejections was stupid, but that knowledge didn't stop her from keeping her lips sealed and her eyes glued to the scenery zipping by. Kagome had trusted her father and what had he done when she opened her heart to him? He crushed it. Kagome had to protect her fragile heart or what was left of it.

Ten minutes later Kagome felt the car decelerate to a stop. It was only then that Kagome braved looking away from the passenger window. She focused her vision on the building in front of the parked car. Kagome was not surprised to find herself in front of Inuyasha's house. Where else did she expect him to take her when she asked to be saved?

Without a word or glance to the other passengers, Kagome exited the car and headed towards the front door. However, Kagome was stopped half way to the door when a hand grasped onto her fingers. Kagome stared at the hand gently holding her fingers before meeting the eyes of its owner.

Inuyasha's eyes were still unreadable. She had no clue why he had stopped her from walking up to his front door. Kagome became even more confused when he began to lead her towards another house that she had not noticed the last time she was her; the night that Inuyasha had to save her for the first time. This new house was twice as big as the other one. Inuyasha's "first house" appeared to be a pool house, which was apparent but the pool separating the two buildings. Kagome made no fuss or inquires about the sudden change of direction and housing. She just followed Inuyasha's lead with Sango and Miroku following close behind.

"Sango take Kagome upstairs to the bedroom to the right of the stairs and help her clean up. Also check her arm and make sure it isn't seriously injured." Inuyasha uttered this command the minute he entered the new house and immediately released Kagome's hand. With his words said, he walked away from Kagome down a darkened hallway without a second glance back at her.

"Come on Kagome, follow me. I will get you all cleaned up." Sango took a hold of the hand Inuyasha abandoned and led Kagome up the long staircase. She led her into the room that Inuyasha indicated. Once inside, Sango flipped the light switch to illuminate the light-blue walls of an apparent guest room. Sango then guided Kagome across the plush dark blue carpet towards a spacious queen-sized bed covered in a light-blue comforter that matched the color of the walls.

"I am so sorry Sango for all the drama my stupidity has caused. I do not deserve such a wonderful friend like you in my life." Kagome whispered to her friend the moment she was slowly eased into a seated position on the comforter of the guest bed. Sango was quiet for a few seconds only staring at her friend in surprise. These were the first words that she had spoken to anyone in over thirty minutes, and it took Sango a second to realize that the words had actually come from Kagome's mouth.

"You have one thing right Kagome; your stupidity did cause a lot of problems. But as for my friendship, you are more than deserving of it. We all make mistakes Kagome, some big and some small, but in the end I will always be your best friend no matter what." Sango adamantly declared the minute she had found her voice again. She looked Kagome directly in the eyes as she spoke those words in order to ensure that Kagome understood the truth behind each word she spoke. Sango was proud of Kagome's courage and knew that this time, more than ever, Kagome was in need of friendship and love.

Kagome grasped her friend in a fierce hug. Her words helped to calm some of her fears. No matter what else she ended up losing tonight at least she could be secure in knowing that she would always have Sango's friendship. "Thank you Sango."

"No more need for thanks Kagome. Let us get you cleaned up before you go back down to face Inuyasha. He is the true hero. He was the one who pulled Koga off of you before Miroku and I even noticed that you were in danger." Sango nonchalantly stated. She had begun to exam the arm that Kagome had been cradling early. She checked to make sure that there wasn't any drastic swelling or bruises before taking a seat beside Kagome on the bed.

"I cannot face him right now Sango." Kagome confessed.

"Kagome you have to talk to him. You chose him in front of your father, Koga, and whoever else happened to witness the scene outside the ballroom only an hour or so ago."

"Yes I chose him Sango, but you didn't see his face, or the way he turned away from me the minute we entered this house. I chose him Sango, but I don't think he wants me in return. I blew my chances with him, and I don't know if he is willing to take another chance with me."

"Kagome, how would you know if you don't talk to him? He took you away from the disaster that happened at the country club. That has to at least clue you in to the fact that he still has feelings for you. If he didn't he would have just left you there to deal with your own drama."

"Or he could have just done what he did to make a point to Riverside Green society. You know, showing Koga and my father that their precious princess actually chose the bad boy instead of the prince."

"Well Kagome, you'll never know the truth unless you talk to him."

"I know Sango, but I don't know if my heart can suffer any more damage if it turns out that my fears about his feelings for me are true." Sango did not know the right words to saw to comfort her friend. Instead she sat in comfortable silence besides Kagome, a sign of understanding and support. She then gave Kagome a supportive hug, before getting off the bed and heading towards the door.

"I am going to run downstairs and get some ice for your arm. I will also bring you something of Inuyasha's to change into so you'll be a bit more comfortable."

"Thanks Sango. I will just be here, since I might get lost in this massive house if I set foot outside the door." Kagome joked. She didn't give Sango a chance to respond to her joke before laughing at it herself. Kagome's laughter brought a smile to her friend's face. At least Kagome was still able to laugh a bit after all that she had been through that night.

While waiting for Sango to return, Kagome went to work at releasing her hair from the confines of the pins and bands holding it up. To say the process was painful would definitely have been an understatement, but ten minutes later Kagome had her hair cascading freely down her back. Kagome then took the time to gently finger comb the tangles out of her hair, since she couldn't find any brushes or combs, and massage the pain out of her scalp.

Ten minutes later Kagome heard the door to the guest room open and shut, announcing the return of Sango. Before even saying hello, Kagome once again bombarded her friend with her feelings of doubt concerning her current situation with Inuyasha. "Sango you know that I still care for Inuyasha, but do you honestly believe that he could still feel the same way for me? I've really been a monster to him no matter how much you reassure me that he will forgive me."

"Sango was having trouble finding clothes for you, so she sent me to get them for you. Here is a pair a boxers and a t-shirt for you to change into. Also put this bag of ice on your arm to prevent any possible swelling."

Kagome could barely tell whether or not she was breathing. Her back was turned to the door and she had no clue who had really entered the room. She just assumed that it was Sango returning with clothes and ice. Kagome knew that Sango sent Inuyasha up here on purpose. Sango was going to force Kagome to face Inuyasha one way or another. Apparently Sango felt that confining Kagome in a room with Inuyasha would be the easiest way for Kagome to confess her thoughts and feelings to him. But, in fact, the entire situation just made Kagome clam up even more and almost forget how to speak.

"Th…th..thank you Inuyasha." Kagome choked out. She took the clothes and the bag of ice he offered to her. They locked eyes for a brief moment before Inuyasha once again turned his back on her and left the room.

Kagome found herself trembling for the umpteenth time that night. Inuyasha had heard her confess her feelings about him when she thought that it was Sango entering the room, yet he said nothing in return. He acted as if he hadn't even heard her speak a single word, but Kagome knew he heard her. Inuyasha just chose to completely ignore it all. That, in Kagome's opinion, was a sign that Inuyasha no longer wanted anything to do with her. He had moved on, and Kagome had to do the same. She was not going to cry over opportunities lost or grovel back to a life that only succeeded in suffocating her. No, she was going to hold her head up high, for the time being, and try to create a new life for herself, hopefully with help from Miroku and Sango. She was not going to let Inuyasha or anyone else see how broken her heart was. Her heartache was hers alone to deal with.

Kagome slowly began to change out of her gown as these thoughts and feelings swirled in her head. She realized that allowing a feeling of deadness to engulf her body helped to stop the pain and heartache from completely debilitating her. It allowed her to show a strong façade until she was safely alone from anyone's prying eyes or ears.

After she was done changing into Inuyasha's clothes, Kagome ventured outside of the guest room to find a way out of Inuyasha's house. She had no clue where she would spend her night, but she knew that it would be neither here nor at the Higurashi household. She felt unwelcomed in both locations. Unfortunately, she was not going to get too far before running into the one person she was hoping to avoid.

"Uh…Inuyasha. Hi, I was just looking for Sango and Miroku so I could leave and give you some space." Kagome squeaked. He was leaning against the wall across from the door that she had exited from. From the looks of things, he was waiting to speak to her; a fact that made her a bit queasy.

"They left" Inuyasha replied coolly. If he was feeling any emotions at all he kept it will hidden from Kagome by the stone-walled appearance on his face.

"Left? But…but…"

"You are staying here for the night Kagome." Inuyasha interjected, easing himself away from the wall. He stealthily approached Kagome and with each step her took towards her Kagome took one away from him. Before she noticed it, Kagome was sitting, once again, on the light-blue comforter of the guest bed with Inuyasha blocking the only exit.

"Here?!?" Kagome screeched.

"Yes here Kagome. Miroku and Sango felt it best if you stayed here tonight so we could talk." Inuyasha calmly explained to the shocked girl on the bed. He leisurely made his way towards the bed and took a seat beside Kagome.

"Talk? Talk about what?" Kagome asked nervously. She gradually began to inch away from Inuyasha's overwhelming presence until her back made contact with the head board. She then pulled her knees up to her chest and thanked her lucky stars that Inuyasha did not try to once again bridge the gap that she had created between the two of them.

Inuyasha did not answer Kagome's inane question for a few seconds. Instead he just stared at her nervous expression as if trying to find truths that she had hidden between her giant brown eyes. "I heard every word you said when you thought I was Sango."

"Oh" Was Kagome's smart reply. She was completely out of witty or deferring remarks. This conversation was going to happen now whether she liked it or not.

"Why did you turn your back on your society tonight?"

"You know why Inuyasha."

"Enlighten me Kagome and explain it to me."

Kagome let out a frustrated sigh. Inuyasha was not going to make any of this easy for her. He was going to make her relieve every emotion that she had been battling with from the moment he had called things off between the two of them. Kagome just hoped that she could avoid having a complete breakdown.

"I finally realized the hypocrisy of the life that my family had built for me. I knew, after tonight, that I would never be safe if I continued living my life under my family and societies' rules. Then I remembered the life that you had showed me during the brief time that we dated, and I felt that maybe I could be happy living such a life." She did not look at Inuyasha the entire time she answered his question. She just wanted to answer all his questions unscathed and then move on with her life.

"So you are telling me that when you said 'you chose me' you actually meant that you chose the life that I could possibly provide for you. You escaped a life created for you to follow someone who could form another life for you; thus you would always be protected and not have to deal with any of your own problems."

Inuyasha's accusations filled Kagome filled with rage. How dare Inuyasha twist her words and use them against her. It was hard enough admitting the truth behind her feelings and actions, but now he was going to have the audacity to make her feel guilty for breaking free from her society. No! He was not going to get away with this. Not without a few scathing words from her.

"How dare you!" Kagome screamed jumping off of the bed and standing in front of Inuyasha's seated form. "I chose you Inuyasha! I chose you because I care about you, not because of the life that you could potentially create for me. I chose you because you helped me realize that I can create my own life. You helped me realize that I don't have to live my life according to rules created by the elite of a community, but I can create my own rules to live by. I chose you because you make me happy and you allow me to be who I am without fear of rejection or scorn. That is why I turned my back on my society, to be with you. And after all that I have been through tonight, I will NOT allow you to make my actions or feelings seem trivial. You have no right."

Kagome felt wonderful after letting out all her anger. She could feel the heat from the flush in her cheeks, her accelerated heart rate from the surge of adrenaline she just experienced, and the harsh sounds of her breath as she breathed in and out. It all felt exhilarating. She could not remember the last time she truly let herself succumb to her emotions. She hadn't even felt this good when she yelled at Koga, probably because she was still living under her father's thumb. However, this time she was acting on her own accord without any worries about consequences.

Inuyasha just stared back at her; neither saying a word nor making a move. His lack of reaction just infuriated Kagome even more. "Have you nothing to say in return or are you just going to sit there like a lump on a log?" Kagome asked snippily.

"Finally!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He then grabbed onto Kagome's hands, pulled her into his embrace, and kissed her senseless. Kagome's eyes widened in shock; she couldn't believe the sudden change in events. Nevertheless, she didn't let her shock stop her from enjoying the sweet bliss of Inuyasha's lips upon her own. It was a feeling that she had missed deeply.

The kiss ended a lot sooner than Kagome had hoped. After breaking apart, Kagome found herself gazing into Inuyasha's golden brown eyes. Finally she saw the mix of emotions that he had kept hidden from her for the almost entire month that they had been apart. The sea of hope, hurt, forgiveness, and adoration swimming in his irises brought tears to Kagome's eyes.

"No more tears Kagome. You have nothing to be sad about. All you need to know is that I still care about you. I never stopped."

Kagome smiled through the tears as she pulled Inuyasha into another kiss. Right before their lips touched for the second time that night Kagome breathily whispered. "You have always had my heart Inuyasha…always." She then sealed her words with another perfect kiss.

**AN: **Do not worry. This is not the end. There is still more to come. However, before I can write another chapter I would like to know what you thought about this one so…..REVIEW. I would really appreciate it if I could get AT LEAST 8 reviews. So click that button at the bottom of your screen and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters. However, I DO own this story.

An hour and many more kisses later, Kagome and Inuyasha had relocated to another room where Kagome leisurely laid on her back on a bed covered in midnight black sheets. Inuyasha hovered over her, placing most of his weight on his forearms, so as to not crush Kagome, while he gently caressed her cheek back and forth with the back of his hand. A blush gradually began to darken with each sweet contact of Inuyasha's hand across her cheek. She kept her eyes constantly locked with his deep golden ones, fighting the temptation to pinch herself to make sure her current situation was actually real. Instead, Kagome leaned into the hand stroking her cheek and closed her eyes in bliss. Upon opening her eyes again, Kagome finally noticed the change in her current location.

"Inuyasha," Kagome spoke with a questioning air as she slowly rose to a seated position on the bed "when did we move out of the room with the light-blue walls?" She asked. She observed the blood red color of the walls. The plush grayness of the carpet that complemented the gray tones of the furniture that occupied the vast space of the room: a desk, located to the right of the bed, pushed up against a window that looked out over a beautiful view of the front lawn; a bookshelf stuffed to the brim with books of all types of genres placed right next to the desk; a dresser, opposite the desk, topped with men's grooming supplies; and an impressive entertainment console piled high with so many different kinds of electronics.

"Kagome are you honestly telling you that you don't remember when I dragged your butt out of that guest room and into my more spacious and homey room? Or were you just too busy trying to kiss me that you didn't notice our transit?" Inuyasha questioned his quizzative girlfriend as he too moved into a seated position and leaned his back against the headboard of his bed.

Inuyasha merely smiled as the blush on Kagome's cheeks darkened, thus answering his question without words. "I guess not" Kagome replied with a goofy grin on her face. It wasn't too hard to figure out what she was reminiscing about. It became even more apparent as she gracefully crawled her way over to Inuyasha's relaxed seated position and placed a few butterfly kisses on his awaiting lips.

"So this is your room?" Kagome asked, once she was done placing several more kisses upon Inuyasha's lips. She was now sitting cross-legged besides Inuyasha and was leisurely taking in more of the ambiance of Inuyasha's room.

"Yes it is." Inuyasha answered simply. He was more concerned with watching Kagome's reactions to his room. He would be lying if he said that he didn't care what she thought about the place he called his sanctuary. He wanted her to feel as safe and protected from the outside pressures of Riverside Green in this room as he did. That's why his face never left Kagome's face as he anxiously awaited a sign about her thoughts.

"I like it." Kagome finally spoke. "It is very you." Kagome continued, focusing her attention back on Inuyasha's comfortable form.

"It is?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow. "How so?"

"It's very dark and mysterious, like you appear from afar. Yet it creates a comforting atmosphere once you take a look at the room as a whole, just like the feelings of protection and ease you emanate when someone takes a chance to see the whole you." Kagome explained. She was peacefully tracing circles on Inuyasha's palm with her index finger while she watched the pleased expression form on Inuyasha's face after she had answered his question.

"Inuyasha, I have another question for you." Kagome spoke up, as she continued to draw circles on his palm.

"Ask away Kagome."

"Why did you bring me to the pool house the time you picked me up after Koga deserted me? I thought that was your house, but now I come to find that this magnificent mansion is the actual place you habit."

"'Place I habit, Kagome?'" Inuyasha asked with a small on his face. He had amusement shining in his eyes as his body shock with laughter. No matter how long he had lived in Riverside Green it still amazed him how some of its people phrased their thoughts; this also included Kagome. Even though she had clearly severed her ties with her constrictive community, her phrasings weren't as lucky.

Kagome lightly swatted Inuyasha's shoulder in response to his open mocking of her speech. "Inuyasha stop making fun of the way I asked my question and just answer it already." Kagome commanded with a stern tone, but a gleam of joy in her eyes. Just being around Inuyasha, even when he was teasing her, made her forget about all the problems that she had to face and just enjoy the moment.

"All right, I will stop making fun of your very proper speech and answer your question. My father does a lot of out of town business and when he is gone I stay in the pool house. That way it is easier for Rose, our cleaning lady who comes once a week, to tidy up; instead of her having to clean this whole place she just has to clean the small pool house. However when my dad is back in town I spend most of my time in this house. He is normally only gone once a week every other month, so I mainly stay in this house." Inuyasha explained.

"Oh" was Kagome's only reply to Inuyasha's lengthy answer. Yet, Inuyasha could see from the slight downward curve of Kagome's lips and the creases in her brow that she had something else that she wanted to ask.

"Kagome is there something else you want to ask me?" Inuyasha questioned.

"You mentioned that you stay here when your father is in town. So does that mean he is here now?"

"Yes, he has been home for a little over a month now." Inuyasha replied, not understanding why Kagome would be so concerned about whether his father was here or not. Then it dawned on him. Kagome had never met his father before, and she must be worried what he might think of her, especially since their relationship had not always been picturesque. Also the means for her stay at his house tonight weren't events that anyone would want to relieve. Yet, Inuyasha knew that Kagome had nothing to worry about. His father knew more about her than he had ever let on, and he would like her just on the fact that she made Inuyasha happy. It would be Kagome's personality that further sealed the deal.

"Kagome you don't have to worry about what my father will think about you. He will like you. You are the kind of person that he has always wished I would end up with." Inuyasha commented, in attempts to squelch his girlfriend's fears. He was a little put out when he noticed his words had not succeeded in soothing the creases from Kagome's brow.

"A girl like me?" Kagome scoffed. "Your father wanted you to be with a girl who allowed the majority of her life to be controlled by the rules of her society, and who allowed her dreams and personality to be disregarded and ignored by her family." Kagome scornfully added. She had torn her eyes away from Inuyasha's golden orbs and focused her attention on his black duvet. She didn't want to see the look on his face when she reiterated words that he had said to her numerous times in the past several months.

Kagome was caught off guard when she felt Inuyasha's hand upon her chin. He nudged Kagome's head upwards to refocus her gaze on his own. Then he spoke words that further repaired the cracks in her injured heart. "No, my father has always envisioned me with a girl who was strong enough to stay true to who she was. A girl who; even if she might lose her way at times, would be able to admit to her mistakes and learn from them, making her a stronger and more confident person. A girl just like yourself Kagome"

"Is that why you broke up with me? You wanted me to see my own mistakes?"

"Yes, I cared about you Kagome, but I realized that I could not save you from your own mistakes or from your society; that was something that you have to do on your own." Inuyasha honestly answered, pulling Kagome into his arms. He arranged her body so that she was snuggled comfortably against his side with her head resting against his shoulder. He tightened his arms ever so slightly around her waist as he let the scent of her hair relax him.

"But you saved me from Koga." Kagome stated. She couldn't help but notice the way Inuyasha's arms bulged and his body tensed when she mentioned Koga's name. She rubbed her hands in a soothing circular motion across his chest to calm him down a bit before he responded to her comment.

"Yes, well I couldn't save you from the confines of your community but I could most certainly save you from a scumbag like him. I knew that he would try something again, that's why I always kept a close watch on you."

"Always have to play the knight in shining armor, don't you Inuyasha?" Kagome teased, while placing a raspberry upon his cheek. She couldn't hold back the giggles when she saw Inuyasha animatedly wipe away the spit mark she left on his cheek.

However, Kagome's laughter was cut short when she noticed how Inuyasha was intensely looking down into her eyes. Kagome could see Inuyasha's head slowly lower towards her own as he continued to keep eye contact with her. When their lips were merely centimeters apart and Kagome's eyes were already shut in anticipation for his kiss, Inuyasha finally spoke. "Only when it comes to you Kagome." He whispered against her lips. Then, to Kagome's complete shock, he tickle attacked her. It ruptured the hypnotic spell he had cast over Kagome and causing her to wiggle around in a fit of laughter while she tried to detach Inuyasha's tickling hands from her stomach.

"Inuyasha stop. I am going to pee my pants." Kagome squeezed out between her fits of laughter. Inuyasha was now kneeling over Kagome as he continued to attach her sides and stomach while she rolled back and forth on the bed.

Inuyasha chuckled at the gorgeous sight Kagome made when she allowed herself to complete succumb to what made her happy. "Not until you admit that I managed to outsmart you." Inuyasha stated. He stopped his assault for a brief second to allow Kagome to catch her breath and speak.

After taking several calming breathes, Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Never" Kagome whispered. She then took Inuyasha by surprise when she pushed him on his back and straddled his waist. While Inuyasha's face was in a state of shock, Kagome took the opportunity to grab his hands and pin them above his hand. "Now who outsmarted who Inuyasha?" Kagome smirked.

"Never underestimate me Kagome." Inuyasha responded. He then flipped the two of them over and straddled Kagome's waist. Kagome was astonished. One minute she was the one straddling Inuyasha, and now he was the one straddling her. He also had a devious look on his face that alerted Kagome that she was in for another round of tickling.

"Okay…okay….you win Inuyasha." Kagome got out around her constant giggling. Inuyasha had once again attacked her sides with his merciless hands and wouldn't let up. She had tried several times to flip the two of them over again, but he was more alert to her tactics and fouled all of them. "You outsmarted me. Now stop tickling me before I really pee my pants this time."

Inuyasha chuckled as he saw the tears of laughter coursing down Kagome's pinkened cheeks. He stopped his attack on her sides but didn't get off of her waist. "Now that's all I wanted to hear." Inuyasha simply stated. He then leaned down and pecked Kagome's lips several times, while he cupped her face between his hands and rubbed the tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

"Now it's time for us to go to bed Kagome. It's almost two in the morning, and I know you are a bit exhausted." Inuyasha got off of Kagome's waist and headed towards his dresser. He pulled out a pair of sweats and a wife beater since he still had not changed out of his formal attire after setting foot inside his house. "I am just going to change quickly. Then I shall walk you back to the guest room, tuck you under the light-blue comforter, kiss you good night, and countdown the minutes until daylight when I can see your beautiful face again." With his words confidently spoken, Inuyasha stepped into his bathroom to give himself some privacy while he changed.

While Inuyasha was preparing himself for bed Kagome lifted the black comforter covering Inuyasha's bed and slipped her body under it. She snuggled underneath the warmth created by the soft comforter, and inhaled the scent of Inuyasha upon the pillow that she placed her head on. The minute she had finished creating her warm cocoon, Kagome heard the bathroom door open, signaling Inuyasha's reentrance.

Inuyasha approached his bed that now sported a lumpy bulge in its middle. A smile graced his lips as he sat on the edge of his bed and brushed the hair covering his girlfriend's face. "Come on Kagome. We need to move you into the guest room so the two of us can get some sleep."

Kagome creaked upon one eye to look at her boyfriend's face. Upon seeing his smile, she shut her eye again and snuggled deeper into the warmth of his comforter. "I want to sleep here tonight with you."

Inuyasha was quiet while he digested Kagome's words. He didn't understand what she truly meant by her comment, but he found it important to set up boundaries. "Kagome I don't think either of us is ready for that step. I care about you too much to let sex potentially ruin things between us. Sex will come in time once we allow our relationship to grow."

Kagome's eye shot open in the middle of Inuyasha's speech. Her cheeks burned a bright red as the embarrassment set in. Inuyasha misinterpreted her words, and now she had to figure out a way to respond to this uncomfortable conversation. "Inuyasha, I am glad to hear that from you, especially after what I have been through. However, all I meant was that I wanted to sleep beside you in your bed tonight." Kagome mumbled as she felt the heat upon her cheeks double in temperature.

Inuyasha chuckled as he saw Kagome's face turn into a bright red beat. "I know what you meant Kagome; I just wanted to make myself clear on the boundaries of intimacy in our relationship. I don't want you to feel pressured or uncomfortable. I care about you the person, not just your body." Inuyasha reassured his embarrassed girlfriend. "And if you feel comfortable sleeping beside me tonight and it is what you want, then I am fine with it."

"Just fine with it? Don't you want me to sleep in your bed beside you tonight or would your rather have your space?" Kagome meekly asked. She did not want Inuyasha to concede to her wishes because it was what she wanted. She wanted to be reassured that Inuyasha wanted to sleep with her in his arms. That he too didn't want to be too far from her, even while they slept.

"Of course I want you to sleep beside me tonight Kagome. I want you near me as much as possible." Inuyasha murmured. He lifted up the edge of the comforter and slipped beneath it. Once comfortably settled under the warmth of his bed sheets, Inuyasha flipped the light switch near his bed that plunged the room into darkness. Next he gathered a happy Kagome into his arms and sensed his heart swell in happiness when her arms wrapped around his waist. He placed a kiss upon her head and listened to her breathing even out as she slowly began to fall asleep. "Goodnight Kagome."

"Goodnight Inuyasha and thank you…for everything." Kagome mumbled as her last words of consciousness before she finally entered the land of dreams. Inuyasha soon followed her with a serene look upon his face. Finally things were beginning to fall into place.

Kagome's next conscious thought was the sound of birds announcing the arrival of the sun. Kagome grumbled and pulled the pillow beneath her head over her eyes in a desperate attempt to block out the rays of sunlight that were penetrating her tightly closed lids. That's when she noticed the muscular arms incasing her waist in a strong grip. Kagome frantically threw the pillow off of her head and turned her head towards the warm body pressed against her own.

"So it wasn't a dream." Kagome whispered. She smiled at the peaceful look that graced Inuyasha's face. He was still dead to the world, and Kagome took that time to get her visual fill of him. She admired his high cheek bones and the way his eyelashes gently brushed against them as he slept. She noticed the slight bump on the bridge of his nose. She contemplated where it could have come from; maybe from a sports injury as a child or a fight as an adolescent? It was definitely a question that she would need to ask him about at a later time. Her eyes then fell upon his parted lips that were surrounded by his morning whiskers. Butterflies danced around her stomach as she remembered the feelings his lips elicited within her when they made contact with her own lips. Yes, he had very nice lips, and she couldn't wait to get more acquainted with them.

That's when a devilish thought entered her mind. Kagome knew exactly how she wanted Inuyasha to wake up, and it wasn't to the sound of birds. With her plan set, Kagome moved from her postural position on the bed to her side. Next she began to place light kisses along Inuyasha's collarbone. Kagome grinned when she heard Inuyasha let out an enjoyable sigh and felt his arms tighten around her waist. His actions encouraged her to continue with her sweet torture. Kagome moved her kisses from along his collarbone to the crook of his neck.

It was while she was placing kisses along Inuyasha's jaw that the door to his room burst open and an unfamiliar figure announced its presence. "Yash, my boy, when did you get in last night?"

Kagome let out a surprised squeal and quickly pulled the covers over her head. It didn't take her that long to identify the unfamiliar figure in Inuyasha's room. It was non-other than Mr. Takahashi, Inuyasha's father, and Kagome definitely made an unforgettable first impression. Her she was kissing his sons face, in the morning, while the two of them lay entangled in his bed. Kagome could barely fathom the type of things he was thinking about her.

"Oh, I am sorry. I had no clue Inuyasha had a female guest sleep over last night. Please dear, there is no need to be embarrassed. Uncover your face she I can meet you properly since my son appears to be incapable of making any formal introductions at this moment." Mr. Takahashi commented, noticing the still slumbering Inuyasha.

Kagome slowly lowered the covers from over her head and smiled nervously at Inuyasha's father. "Hi"

"Ah, you must be Kagome Higurashi. You are just as beautiful as my son has described you."

"Thank you Mr. Takahashi." Kagome blushed. She was quite surprised when Mr. Takahashie approached the side of the bed Kagome was currently lying upon and took a seat beside her prone body. Kagome, noticing his course of action, wriggled her body around so that she was now facing Mr. Takahashi, even if she was still unable to get up due to the vice-like grip around her waist.

"Now my dear, there is no need for such formalities. I would prefer if you just called me Ryuu." Ryuu Takahashi told the blushing girl. "Now I want to know all about the girl who has managed to capture my son's heart. Inuyasha has already told me how the two of you met, but I would love to hear more about who you are."

"Inuyasha, told you how we met?" Kagome asked meekly. Just great, if her lousy first impression didn't leave a mark on Mr. Takahashi's memory, the story of her relationship with Inuyasha definitely would.

"There is nothing to be ashamed about my dear. The greatest love stories throughout time did not happen without their far share of adversity." Ryuu Takahashi soothed the flustered Kagome. He kindly took Kagome's hands into a fatherly grip, and gave her a heartwarming smile. "What I would like to know is what you saw in my incorrigible son who appears to have finally graced us with his conscious presence."

"Hey dad" Inuyasha spoke without a hint of embarrassment in his voice. He seemed perfectly at east with waking up to find his father sitting on the side of his bed while he had his gathered lay snuggled upon his bed. He let out a massive yawn as he stretched out the soreness in his body. He then pulled Kagome closer into his embrace while placing a quick morning kiss upon the crook of his neck. "Is breakfast almost ready?" Inuyasha asked his father.

"Yes, that's what I came in here to tell you before I got sidetracked by the beautiful Kagome in your bed."

"Very funny old man. If I didn't know better I would say that you were flirting with my girl." Inuyasha teased his father. Kagome was completely surprised by the relaxed way Inuyasha and his father talked to each other. Kagome could barely remember a time when her father and she had such an easygoing conversation. The last time was when she was a child, before the glamour of wealth and society got to her father's head.

"Such a smart-aleck Inuyasha; now you too better get downstairs before the food gets cold. All three of us can sit down to breakfast together, and I can get to know Kagome much better."

"Sounds like a good idea to me. We will be down in about fifteen minutes." Inuyasha told his father. With a small nod in reply, Ryuu Takahashi got up from his perch on the side of the bed and left the two alone once more in Inuyasha's room.

Kagome was completely mortified by the time Ryuu Takahashi left the two of them alone once again. She could not believe how Mr. Takahashi was not even fazed by seeing a girl in his son's bed. Was it a scene that Mr. Takahashi was used to? Was she not the only girl who has spent the night in Inuyasha Takahashi's bed?

"Now where's my good morning kiss?" Inuyasha huskily asked his beet red girlfriend, the minute his father left his room. However, he stopped short the moment he noticed the disgruntled look upon Kagome's face. "Oh no, what did I do this time?"

"Inuyasha, the first time I met your father was while I was in your bed with your arms wrapped around my waist. What type of image does that portray to your father? He must think I am a hussy. What was worse was the nonchalant way he acted when he saw me in your bed. It made it seem like this intimate scene is nothing new to him. Are girls in your bed a common occurrence?" Kagome continued to frantically babble for another minute. Her questions and accusations became more and more absurd. She would have continued with her insane thoughts for another ten minutes if it weren't for the strong hand that clasped her flapping lips shut.

"Kagome calm down." Inuyasha chuckled. "First off, you are the fist girl to have every slept in my bed. Second, you are not a hussy. Third, my father trusts me and knows how much I care about you. He knows I would never overstep the lines of intimacy with you. Therefore, he was not surprised when he saw us in bed together because he knew that all we did together was sleep, nothing more." Inuyasha calmly reassured his flustered girlfriend. He smoothed the tangled mass of hair away from Kagome's face as he gave her time to process his words.

"You make it all sound so easy." Kagome stated, dropping a quick kiss upon Inuyasha's hand.

"Because it is"

Kagome was relieved for once, to be in a place where actions weren't dissected in order to find fault. She loved that Inuyasha and his father thought the best of her, no matter how compromising her position might be. The elite of her society would have concocted several slanderous lies if any of them caught wind of her current state of affairs. They would have fed her to the dogs and loved all the gossip that would have followed her scandalous actions. However, the accepting and nonjudgmental actions of the Takahashi men reassured her that she had made the right decision the previous night.

Kagome had chosen a life that would offer her support without scorn, and allow her to live at ease with her decisions. She would finally feel accepted and loved for all that she was. A feeling that was lost to her so many years ago by a man who was more concerned about his prestige than the endless love his daughter had for him.

"Now how about you give me that good morning kiss? Then we can join my father for breakfast downstairs." Inuyasha asked with a devilish glint in his eyes. He angled his body so that he was now pressing Kagome's body into the soft mattress. He loved the way Kagome's pupils dilated as he slowly lowered his head towards her own, closing the distance between their lips.

"Not before the two of us have brushed our teeth!" Kagome giggled. She clamped a hand over Inuyasha's puckered lips and lightly pushed his body off her own. She then made a mad dash towards the bathroom while a grumbling Inuyasha watched his giggling girlfriend riffle through his cabinets looking for a spare toothbrush. Even though he was disappointed that he had to wait a few more minutes before he could taste Kagome's sweet lips again, it was worth it to watch her carefree spirit. She was finding her true self a little everyday and gradully becoming a permanent presence in his life; a notion that would scare other teenage men, but only filled his soul with peace.

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope the ending pointfor this chapter wasn't awkward. I could have stopped the chapter a few pages earlier, but I wanted to give the readers a bit more content as a sign of appreciation for all the reviews of I have received for my story thus far. I really appreciate it! Now get on to reviewing this chapter and letting me know your thoughts about it. Let's try for **10 reviews** this time before the next update….I know you all can do it! Thanks again!


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:** Just a quick note. I switched the names of Kagome's parents from Edward and Noreen to Akio and Haru. Changes to these names were also corrected in previous chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters. But I DO own this story.

"That's when I found him running butt-naked through our neighbor's sprinklers." Kagome had to pinch her nose to stop the milk from shooting out her nostrils. The past hour had been one filled with laughter and carefree conversation. The minute that she and Inuyasha entered the dining room, Ryuu Takahashi hurried them into their appointed seats, and quickly started up a conversation with the new couple. Kagome couldn't remember a time when she had so much fun just sitting and eating breakfast. It was moments like these that made Kagome feel thankful for turning away from all that she had ever known.

"Dad did you really have to tell Kagome about my unintentional streaking adventure. If you remember I was only four." Inuyasha couldn't decide whether to be mortified or grateful to his father. He had accepted Kagome with open arms, making it his goal to put her at ease. From the second the two of them had finally entered the dining room; Mr. Takahashi peppered Kagome with questions and recounted many tales of Inuyasha's childhood.

Inuyasha could see that Kagome was more than at ease in the presence of he and his father. She did not seem to notice or even mind that she was still wearing a pair of his boxers or one of his t-shirts at the dining room table in front of his father. No effort was made to smooth the tangles in her bed head. Her laughter echoed off the walls as she freely let her joy emanate through her lips. Her comfort in just being herself made all the embarrassing tales his father was retelling worthwhile. Well…almost.

"I know Inuyasha, but you were just so cute with your little…"

"Dad! Kagome doesn't need to hear that." Inuyasha cut in, quickly preventing his father from completing his thought.

"Aww…it looks like someone is a little bit embarrassed." Kagome giggled, pinching his reddened cheeks. Her laughter was only heightened when Inuyasha childishly moved his head away from Kagome's tortuous hands.

"Too bad mom didn't have the same sense of humor that you two have about the situation. She was so mortified that she practically taped my clothes onto my body for a good month to make sure that I would never be able to give the neighbors an encore performance." The two men silently chuckled at the entirety of that event from their past.

"Speaking of Mrs. Takahashi when do I get to meet her?" Kagome's simple question quickly changed the entire atmosphere in the dining room. One minute the two men at the table were laughing freely and the next they were solemnly pushing their food about their plates neither one feeling too eager to answer her question.

"Never Kagome." Inuyasha finally quietly responded. "She died about ten years ago from brain cancer." Inuyasha continued to explain. Kagome could see the buried sorrow behind his amber orbs. She had unintentionally rehashed a painful subject among the Takahashi men.

"I am sorry. I should have never brought the subject of her up." Kagome solemnly apologized. She mentally berated herself for bringing up such a touchy issue. It should have been obvious to her that Mrs. Takahashi was no longer in their lives. Inuyasha never spoke of her!

Seconds passed by slowly and Kagome could feel the tension in the room increase. No one spoke. The only sound to be heard was the soft clank and cling of silverware moving across porcelain plates. Sweat began to erupt across the back of Kagome's neck. The silence was definitely getting to her and reminding her of the tense meals within her own home. The feelings of suffocation and restraint began to wind its way around Kagome's gut. Kagome needed to get away. She couldn't sit through another tense situation as she feared the potential repercussions of her actions.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to use the restroom." Kagome hastily spit out.

Without even giving the Takahashi men time to respond, Kagome jumped out of her seat and bolted out of the dining room. She silently, but quickly, shot up the staircase and shut herself within the safe confines of Inuyasha's room. Once she was finally away from the nerve-racking atmosphere that she had created, Kagome could breathe easier. She took in several steadying breathes as she listened to her frantic heartbeat settle to a more normal rate.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" Kagome berated herself in time with the soft thud of her head against the door. Kagome felt free to openly chastise herself now that she was out of hearing range of Inuyasha and his father. "I should have known that Mrs. Takahashi was a touchy subject for Inuyasha and his father. If it wasn't, Inuyasha would have already told me many stories about her or at least mentioned her in the past." Kagome took up frantically pacing around Inuyasha's spacious bedroom while she continued to reprimand her actions.

Downstairs, Ryuu and Inuyasha Takahashi finally began to talk the moment Kagome made her speedy exit. "You need to go talk to her Inuyasha." Ryuu Takahashi advised his son. He hadn't meant for the breakfast to end so awkwardly, but any mention of his long deceased wife still brought tears to his eyes and pain to his heart. She was a topic that would never get easier to discuss, for him and for his son. "She had no idea about your mother, and you mustn't make her feel like she ruined our entire morning. Explain things to her and help her to understand."

"I know dad…I know" Inuyasha heaved, but made no action to actually follow his girlfriend.

"Well, get off your butt and go son."

Inuyasha knew that if his father had to tell him a third time to get up and do something, Ryuu Takahashi would be picking him up and carrying him towards his destination. Inuyasha shot out of his seat and hurriedly made his way up the staircase. If he knew his Kagome, she would be crazily pacing back and forth in his room talking to herself. She would be overanalyzing a situation that wasn't her fault, but he made her feel like it was.

Opening his bedroom door, a small smile crept across Inuyasha's lips. There was Kagome sitting on his bed, muttering angrily to herself, as she furiously worked out a tangle in her hair with his comb. It was apparent that she had yet to notice his presence. Using her lack of awareness to his advantage, Inuyasha made his way behind Kagome and plucked that comb out of her vice-grip. That certainly seemed to get Kagome's attention.

"Inuyasha"

"Kagome, stop beating yourself up" Inuyasha told his wound up girlfriend. He crawled across his bed, sat beside the stressed out Kagome, and took her clammy hand within his warm secure one. "None of the tension at breakfast was your fault Kagome."

"How can you say that Inuyasha? Everything was going so great, until I opened my big mouth and brought up an apparently touchy subject between you and your father. Now your father must hate me." Kagome moaned. She sullenly allowed her head to rest against Inuyasha's shoulder and let out a huge sigh.

Inuyasha placed his arm securely around his girlfriend's waist for reassurance and strength. He knew he needed to explain things to Kagome. It was the right thing to do for Kagome's sake. "Kagome, my father doesn't hate you. He adores you. My mother is just a very touchy subject for me and my father."

Kagome remained silent. She didn't want her words to ruin the confessions that Inuyasha was about to bestow upon her. Instead she lifted her head off of Inuyasha's shoulder and arranged her body so that it was now facing his own. She crossed her legs upon the mattress. Once she was comfortably situated on the bed, Kagome took both of Inuyasha's hands within her own, placing a light kiss upon the back surface of each hand, before looking Inuyasha directly in the eyes. Her body language let Inuyasha know that she was prepared and trusting enough to hear the news he was about to tell her.

"My father loved my mother very much. She was actually the one who taught my father and myself that a society's opinion isn't the most important thing in the world. When my father was becoming successful he slowly started to get caught up in the rules and images that all of the elite around him believed in. He lived his life pretty much the same way your father lives his now. However, all that changed the minute he met my mother. My mother, Aymui Fukushima, taught my father how being true to himself could make him more successful in business and in life. She also taught him the beauty of love. Together the two of them became successful in both life and business. He was her soul mate. So, when she passed away it devastated him. He has had a piece of his heart missing for the past ten years." Inuyasha inhaled deeply, catching his breath, once he finished his lengthy, but important, explanation. He searched Kagome's face as he tried to gauge her reaction, but came up empty handed. Her face was an emotionless sheet. He had no clue how she felt.

"Your mother was a great woman Inuyasha. She made such a positive impact on you and your father. It is her I have to thank for having such a wonderful son who is passing on her life teachings."

Inuyasha gently stroked Kagome's cheek with the back of his hand before placing a kiss upon her lips. Words no longer needed to be spoken between the two. The kiss the two shared expressed all the joy and gratitude that the pair had found in each other.

"Inuyasha, I have to go." Kagome murmured as she pulled away from Inuyasha's enticing lips.

"Go? Go where?" Inuyasha asked in a daze. His mind was still a bit fuzzy from the kiss, but things started to clear up as he watched Kagome scurry around his room muttering to herself again.

Kagome had her dress from the night before in one hand and her shoes in the other as she stood up and addressed Inuyasha again. "Home, Inuyasha. I have to face my father. I can't hide from him or the problems that I have created in my family." Kagome put on a strong front throughout her entire presentation, but Inuyasha could see right through her. She anxiously shifted her weight from foot to foot, gnawing on her lower lip. Inuyasha wanted to solve all her problems for her, but knew that wasn't an option. Kagome had to stand up to her demons on her own, with him silently supporting her in the sidelines.

"I will take you home, Kagome." Inuyasha got up off his bed and approached his anxiety-ridden girlfriend. He placed a kiss upon her forehead and felt some of the tension leave her body. "Hand me your dress and shoes. I will place them in a garment bag for you while you compose yourself a bit more before facing your father."

Inuyasha meandered towards his closet, taking great care with his girlfriend's delicate dress. He could still hear his girlfriend mutter to herself in the background, but with less tension. That was until Kagome, realized she was still wearing Inuyasha's clothes.

"Oh my goodness Inuyasha, I cannot go home wearing your clothes. What will my parents think?" Kagome questioned, looking at the boxers and shirt she was wearing. Her head instantly shot up and her eyes bugged out when the answer to her own question popped into her head. "I know exactly what they will think." Kagome blushed. The thoughts running through her head made her increasingly uncomfortable and unable to look Inuyasha directly in the eyes.

Inuyasha chuckled softly at the adorable sight Kagome made. He placed the garment bag filled with Kagome's possessions on top of his bed and cupped her heated cheeks in between his cupped hands. "Kagome, I think your parents will have more concerning matters to discuss with you besides the clothing you are wearing at the moment. Now stay strong, you will survive this." Inuyasha could not think of any other words to say to soothe his girlfriend's frazzled nerves. He would not sugarcoat the reality awaiting her when she returned home. She didn't deserve to be babied and protected from the truths in her life. What he had to offer her was his support and that had to be enough to give her strength.

Kagome managed a small smile for Inuyasha's sake. She pressed her lips against his own as a sign of thanks for all that he had said and done for her. Her smile widened when she saw the goofy grin that adorned his face. It was moments like these that Kagome felt like pinching herself to make sure that this was really her new reality. "Come on Inuyasha, it's time for me to face the lions." Kagome dragged her boyfriend out of his room.

"Do you want me to come in with you, Kagome?" Kagome had spent the last fifteen minutes staring at her parent's pristine cream-colored house with dark blue shutters. She couldn't find the courage to exit Inuyasha's car. After tasting freedom, Kagome did not want to reenter the prison that she grew up in, even if it was only for a few minutes.

Releasing a heavy sigh Kagome tore her eyes away from the beautiful prison and cast her eyes upon the caring gaze of her boyfriend. "Yes, but we both know that I have to do this on my own."

"Do you want me to at least wait for you out here?"

"No, I will be fine. I will call you after I have faced my parents." Kagome knew that she could no longer keep avoiding the inevitable. With a deep breath to calm her and a kiss from Inuyasha to give her strength, Kagome exited the car with her dress and shoes in hand.

Kagome's heart was in her throat as she watched Inuyasha drive away. Now she was really on her own. If she wanted to completely break free from the rules that have strangled her all her life, she had to do this on her own. She had to stick up to her parents, especially her father. She had to do it for herself. With all these encouraging and stressful thoughts running through her head, Kagome entered her house.

The atmosphere was eerily silent. She did not hear the normal strains of classical music drifting from her father's study or the high pitch chatter of her mother discussing the latest society gossip on the phone. No, all Kagome could hear was the distinct ticking of the grand clock in the living room.

"Mother? Father?" Kagome called out lightly, making her way deeper into the house. She began to climb up the grand staircase towards her father's study. The whole way she strained to her any type of noise besides the nerve-wracking ticking. The closer she got towards the study doors the more frazzled her nerves became. The doors were firmly shut, but Kagome had a gut suspicion that both of her parents were inside. Both of them waiting until she appeared, so they could corner her.

"Mother? Father?" Kagome called again as she lightly knocked on the heavy oak doors.

"Come in" Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the stern commanding voice coming from within.

Kagome stilled her racing heart and opened the heavy doors. There awaiting her within were her parents. Her father sat at his desk looking through some papers, while her mother sat on a couch in the corner sipping out of a tea cup.

"Father, Mother"

"Kagome, so nice of you to finally decide to come home." Akio Higurashi calmly stated. He didn't even bother to look up from his paperwork and truly acknowledge his daughter's presence. He kept shifting through papers while an uncomfortable silence set in.

"Father, I would like to explain about last night." Kagome started, but her words froze in her throat. Her father had finally looked up from his paperwork. However, the look he was giving her was not welcoming.

"Yes Kagome, let us discuss about last night. Let us start with how rude and disgraceful you were to Koga by not acting as a proper date last night. Then we can move on to how you caused a fight to erupt between him and that Inuyasha boy that not only embarrassed your mother and myself, but left Koga bleeding and in pain."

"Father, you don't understand. I didn't start the fight. Koga tried to.."

A loud bang cut the rest of Kagome's explanation. Her father had banged his closed fist against the desk. She was sure that he had caused some damage to the desk as well as himself. She had never seen her father display such anger before, and the magnitude of his temper at the moment made Kagome start to tremble slightly.

"You will not interrupt me Kagome. You have disgraced me too much already. I will not allow you to start acting like you actually have a say in this matter." Akio Higurashi whispered tensely through a clenched jaw. His gaze meet Kagome's eyes and all Kagome could see was anger and hate. There was no ounce of remorse emanating from his presence.

"Can you even fathom how much damage control your mother and I had to do after that little fight you started. All the attendants at the ball were in an uproar! Rumors started flying the minute the first punch was initiated. However, if all this weren't enough, my daughter, whom I raised so much better than the sad excuse of a girl who stands before me right now, felt it was necessary to leave with Inuyasha Takahashi!" By this part of his speech, Akio had made his way across his study and was now looming over his daughter. He kept his spine ramrod straight and his fist clenched at his side. His posture and presence were intimidating, but Kagome somehow managed to stand her grand. That was until her father's hands shot out and roughly gripped her upper arms.

"INUYASHA TAKASHI, Kagome!" Akio roared, shaking his daughter in his quaking arms. "The town is talking of the disgrace you have brought upon us by leaving with that boy. Then to come home wearing his clothes. You are acting like a common slut, Kagome!" Kagome's eyes widened. Her father had never called her such a vulgar name before. The insult cut her heart. She saw for the first time the true corruption that had taken over her father. The former man who cared for her as a child and made her feel safe was gone. Society and prestige had gotten a hold of him and turned him into the power-hunger man that currently was trying to shake her senseless.

"Akio, stop shaking the poor girl! Physical action will accomplish nothing." A meek voice piped up from the corner of the room. Haru Higurashi was standing by her husband's side with a calm hand placed upon his. She was trying to soothe the situation, but the look in Akio Higurashi's eyes showed that he did not appreciate being interrupted by his wife.

"Quiet Haru! This is between Kagome and me. Remember your place and do not interfere."

"As for you Kagome," Akio began. Even though he rebuked his wife for telling him what to do, he stopped shaking her the moment Haru returned to the couch. However, he still kept the vice-like grip on Kagome's upper arms. "You will go upstairs, change out of those shameful clothes, and return here as the proper daughter that I raised. You will help to clean up the mess you created by apologizing to Koga like a good girlfriend. Then you will attend every society function with me and your mother from here on out and be with us when we finally meet Mr. Yumisha. Thanks to your little shenanigan, we were unable to meet with him, but thankful that he was able to reschedule a few months from now. Now leave my sight and return when you are up to my standards."

Akio released his hold and his daughter. He gave her one more cold glare before turning his back on her. Kagome knew that he had signaled the end to any more discussion on this topic, but Kagome was going to have her say in the matter. She was not going to be silenced any longer.

"No father. I will not leave this room and return to my old "society" ways." Kagome squeaked. She cleared her throat quickly before she continued with her speech. "I did not bring shame upon this family, you did!"

Akio abruptly turned around to face his daughter again. He made no other movement, but Kagome could see that he was only a few words away from shaking her again. That didn't stop Kagome, though; she just continued to speak her mind. "You forced Koga upon me even when I explained to you how he tried to take advantage of me numerous times. You put your precious image in front of your daughter's own safety. You accused me of being a liar and a disgrace to this family. But I am not a disgrace father! I do not step on people to climb to the top or take for granted the people who love me. I, father, choose to be with Inuyasha Takahashi. He cares for me and supports me, unlike you. I will no longer be a part of this family. I will no longer allow you to control me!"

A slap resonated off the walls of the study. Kagome had a fiery red mark on her left cheek. He mouth hung open in shock and tears filled her eyes due to the stinging pain. Her father stood before her, with his right hand smarting from the slap. His face showed no remorse. He just stood before his daughter with a smug look. Kagome did not give her father or mother a chance to speak; she immediately spun on her heels and stormed out the door.

Kagome held her tears in check as she rummaged through her room. She was haphazardly packing two large open suitcases with as many of her possessions as would fit. Her mother had tried several times to enter Kagome's room to make up excuses for her father. Kagome would not let her mother enter. She had locked the door the moment she set foot in her room, locking out all those who could possibly harm her while she was in this house.

Ten minutes later Kagome had both suitcases stuffed full of rumpled clothing that cushioned a random assortment of shoes and undergarments. With her backpack filled with all her school materials slung over her shoulder and a suitcase in each hand, Kagome finally unlocked and opened her bedroom door.

Kagome walked out of her house with her head held high. Her mother cried and begged her to stay and work things out with her father. She claimed that her father didn't mean what he said or did. Her father shouted and ordered her to stop her rebellious attitude. He threatened all sorts of foul consequences, but none made Kagome flinch. Her father broke all ties with her the moment his palm made contact with her cheek. The tears that Kagome desperately tried to keep at bay began to silently course down her cheeks as she firmly shut the door to her constraining past.

"She's just been sitting there for the past twenty minutes, staring blankly into her cup of tea."

Sango and Miroku were staring at Kagome with concern. The moment Kagome showed up on Sango's doorstep with tears leaking from her eyes and a bruise forming on her left cheek, she was ushered inside and placed upon the couch. Sango immediately got Miroku on the phone and the two of them together managed to get a story out of Kagome. Now the two just watched their friend, grimly wondering what their next plan of action would be.

"We should call Inuyasha, Sango. He would want to know about what happened to Kagome, especially the part where her father slapped her."

"We can't Miroku. Kagome specifically forbid both of us from calling Inuyasha when we suggested it thirty minutes ago. All she seems to want to do is stare blankly at her tea cup. The one good thing is she finally was able to stop crying and we were able to put some ice on that cheek."

"I know Sango, but I feel.." Miroku's rebuttal was cut off by the chiming of the front doorbell. Sango looked at the door quizzically and then turned her attention to her boyfriend. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed the way her boyfriend fidgeted from and refused to make eye contact with her. "Miroku, who is at my front door?" Sango asked venomously.

"Inuyasha" Miroku reluctantly answered.

"Miroku!" Kagome spat out. "I will deal with you later and you better not hide. You know I will find you."

Sango trained a deadly glare on her boyfriend while she walked towards her front door. He was definitely going to pay. Reluctantly Sango opened her front door with a fake smile plastered on her face. "Inuyasha! Hey, what are you doing here?" Sango asked in an overly cheery voice. Her voice sounded staged even to her own ears. She just hoped that Inuyasha didn't notice as well; that way she might have a chance of ushering him away before he noticed Kagome.

"You might want to relax your face a bit Sango or it might get stuck." Inuyasha chuckled. "Miroku called me. He said something about meeting Kagome here. I was just surprised to hear from him instead of Kagome about her own whereabouts." Inuyasha continued. He stepped around Sango and entered her foyer.

Sango quickly spun on her heels. Her hand was still holding her front door open. "Oh, well Kagome isn't here right now Inuyasha. Miroku got confused. He meant that Kagome would be meeting you at your house in a few hours."

"Sango, I know Kagome is here. I saw her car out front. Something is going on. Where is Kagome?"

Inuyasha didn't give Sango time to answer his question. He walked away from her and moved towards her living area. His only mission was to seek out Kagome and make sure she was all right. Feelings in his gut told him that Kagome's confrontation with her parents didn't go over well, and his thoughts were only confirmed when he spotted Kagome sitting dejectedly in on Sango's sofa.

He swiftly, yet gracefully, walked towards Kagome's side. He took a seat on her right side and gently caressed her cheek with the pads of his fingers. "What are you doing here Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned coldly.

Inuyasha's fingers slipped away from her cheek in shock. The hollowness in Kagome's voice surprised him. "I am here to see you and to find out how the meeting with your parent's went."

Kagome continued to blankly stare at the tea cup in front of her; her body never acknowledging Inuyasha's presence. "Who told you I was here? I didn't want you to come." Kagome spat out in the same hollow voice.

Kagome's actions were beginning to worry and infuriate Inuyasha. "What do you mean you didn't want me to come, Kagome? I am your boyfriend, which means I will always be here for you." Inuyasha began to caress Kagome's cheek again, but Kagome flinched away from his touch.

"Dammit Kagome, what is with your frigid attitude. It's always hot and cold with you. One minute you are all smiles and affection with me and the next you are pushing me out of your life. Just stop with the childish attitude and start handling situations like an adult."

The shattering of ceramic against a table top broke through the tense atmosphere that had settled around the couple. Tea dripped off of Kagome's fingers and began to drip off the side of the table in front of the sofa. "Maybe I didn't want to tell you about the meeting with my father Inuyasha" Kagome began in a chillingly even voice. Her eyes following the light brown liquid fall from her fingertips. "Because I didn't want to have to drag you farther into my screwed up life."

"Kagome, nothing you could say would make me desert you."

"Really Inuyasha? Even if I told you that my father hit me?" Kagome asked. No tears shown in her eyes as she finally looked at Inuyasha. Her eyes were bone dry and appeared dead.

Inuyasha's face did not hide any of the shock he felt the moment he saw the light purple bruise starting to from upon Kagome's left cheek. "Oh my goodness Kagome, your father did this to you?"

"The one and only" Kagome laughed dryly.

"Did he hurt you anywhere else?" Inuyasha asked earnestly. He did not dare touch Kagome so soon. Instead, his eyes roamed over her exposed skin desperately searching for anymore signs of physical harm.

"I think he left some bruises on my upper arms when he shook me earlier, but I haven't checked yet. I don't really want to check." Kagome murmured. She turned away from Inuyasha once again. Now that he knew the truth, she did not want to see the rejection and horror in his face. "You can leave now Inuyasha. Now that you know the truth about the 'princess's' fabulous life, you don't have to pretend that you want to stick around to view the carnage."

Inuyasha grabbed her chin and turned her head towards his own. Their eyes connected. "I don't scare that easily Kagome."

"Why would you want to stay with me Inuyasha? I haven't made life simple for you. Also, knowing my father, things between me and him will only get worse before they get better."

"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with love."

**AN: **How did you enjoy the new chapter? Let me know! Just click that button at the bottom of your screen and leave me a review. I also hope you all liked the extra long chapter. Now I would really like at least 10 reviews before I post another chapter! THANKS! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	18. Chapter 18 New Chapter!

**AN:** Surprised to see a new update? I know it has been FOREVER since I have updated this story, but I am still working on it! Life has just gotten in the way of writing. However, I will try to update when I can. I hope you enjoy this new chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Disclaimer:** I do now own Inuyasha or any of its characters. However, I do own this story.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha with an unreadable expression. It had been several minutes since Inuyasha declared his feelings and Kagome had yet to respond. She just continued to stare at him.

"Kagome? Say something." Inuyasha pleaded. He moved his hand from her chin to gently caress her unbruised cheek. Inuyasha was pleased when Kagome leaned into his soft touch.

"Do you mean it Inuyasha? Do you really love me?" Kagome's voice was meek. She stared straight into his eyes and refused to show any emotion. She was not willing to let her fragile heart break even more.

Inuyasha did not reward her question with an answer. Instead his lips met hers in a soft kiss. Inuyasha could feel the tension leave Kagome's body as his lips gently moved against Kagome's lips. After several sweet kisses, Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome's reddened lips and looked into her eyes.

"Yes, I really love you."

Kagome rewarded him with a small, but fearful smile. She cupped Inuyasha's face between her hands and stared him down. "You have to be one hundred percent sure that you mean it, Inuyasha. My heart cannot withstand another beating."

"Kagome, you have nothing to fear. Your heart is safe with me."

Kagome's smile widened and the fear faded away. "Thank you, Inuyasha." She pecked his lips with eyes closed tight before letting go of his face. She then put her head upon his chest and let Inuyasha encompass her in his warmth. Inuyasha stroked Kagome's hair as she snuggled closer to his body. He was glad that he could provide her some relief and happiness.

Inuyasha placed a light kiss upon Kagome's head before breaking their peaceful silence. "Kagome, we need to put some ice on your cheek. Hopefully that will prevent the bruise from getting worse."

Kagome didn't argue with Inuyasha's request. She simply bobbed her head in agreement and let him get off the sofa. "Just stay here, Kagome. I will get the ice. Then I want to take a look at your arms and see if they need to be iced as well."

"Inuyasha my arms are.."

Kagome pressed her lips together tightly. She did not say a word. The look on Inuyasha's face let her know that she was not going to win in this situation. He was going to take care of her bruises whether or not she gave him her permission. She just gave in and nodded her head in agreement.

Inuyasha left Kagome comfortably sitting on the couch. He went to the kitchen to prepare a bag of ice. When he got there he was not surprised to find his two best friends sitting at the kitchen table. Their heads were bent together and they were silently conversing with each other

At the sound of Inuyasha's approach, the pair abruptly stopped their quiet conversation. Suddenly Inuyasha found himself being bombarded by several worried questions. "How is she?" "Is she crying again?" "What is she going to do now?" "What was that crash we heard earlier?" "Did she hurt herself?"

"Slow down you two. Kagome is okay for now. Sango why don't you go and sit with her while I get her some ice for her cheek?"

"Okay" Sango frantically agreed. She hurried out of the kitchen to the side of her downtrodden friend.

Miroku watched his girlfriend scramble to Kagome's side. He then turned his attention to the tense man putting ice in a plastic sandwich bag. "So how is she really?"

Inuyasha continued to fill the bag as he truthfully answered Miroku's question. "She's a mess, Miroku. Her whole world has been shattered in the matter of a day. On top of that I chose the wrong moment to let her know how I feel."

"Woah man, slow down a minute." Miroku grabbed the bag from Inuyasha's hand and set it down on the counter. He shoved Inuyasha lightly on the shoulder to grab his full attention. "What feelings are you talking about?"

Inuyasha scrubbed his face with his hand as he let out an exasperated sigh. He grabbed the sandwich bag and continued to stuff ice into it with more vigor then before. "I told her I love her Miroku."

"You love her?" Miroku choked out. Never had Mirkou heard such emotional words come out of his friend's mouth.

"Yes Miroku, love; the same emotion that you feel for Sango. I love Kagome and now she knows."

"Wow man, that's great. What did she say?"

Inuyasha let out another deep sigh. He shut the freezer door and closed the bag of ice. He turned around and leaned against the counter as he fully faced Miroku for the first time since the conversation began. "She said 'thank you'."

If Inuyasha was not confused by the current status of his life, he would have found Miroku's expression priceless. "Thank you? She actually said thank you? I thought those types of responses only happened in the movies."

"Well apparently they don't because that's what she said. It was all too overwhelming for her. Her father just hit her. Then I come in like some idiot and tell her I love her. Girls don't want to hear those words when they are at the lowest point in their lives. They want to be taken out on a romantic date and have those words whispered in their ear."

Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's shoulders and gave him a good shake. Thankfully it seemed to snap Inuyasha out of his self-pitying rant. "Inuyasha calm down. I don't think it matters when you tell her that you love her. All that matters is that you meant what you said. Now give her some time. I know she loves you and once things calm down she will remember to say it to you."

"I hope you're right Miroku." Inuyasha grabbed the ice bag off the counter and turned to leave the kitchen. "I need to get this on Kagome's cheek. I will send Sango back in, but keep this little conversation between you and me."

Kagome pulled the blanket tighter around her skinny form as she continued to answer her friend's questions. "Yes Sango, he told me that he loved me."

"I am happy for you Kagome. You two are so good for each other." Sango truly meant it. The news was a surprise; but Kagome and Inuyasha deserved each other.

"So what did you say to him? Did you tell him you love him too?"

"No"

Sango turned towards Kagome confused by her answer. "No? What did you say to him?"

Kagome blushed lightly before answering the question. "I said thank you." Kagome mumbled.

"You said what?" Kagome cringed at Sango's screeching disbelief. She tried to bury herself under the blanket to hide from Sango's wrath. However, Sango was not going to let her hid from this situation. "What in the world possessed you to tell Inuyasha thank you?"

"I was caught off guard, Sango."

"So you say thank you? Do you love him?"

Kagome looked at Sango with a gentle smile on her face. It was the first time that day that Sango saw her friend genuinely happy. "Yes Sango, I do."

Sango pulled Kagome into a warm hug. "Tell him" She whispered into Kagome's ear. Kagome's only response was to squeeze Sango tighter.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything important." The two friends broke apart at the sound of a very masculine voice.

Sango was the first to speak. "Only a hug between friends." Sango got off the couch to give Inuyasha room. "I am going to see what Miroku is doing in the kitchen. Let me know if you two need anything." Sango left the couple alone. It was obvious that everything would be okay between them. She gave them a final wave before leaving to keep her boyfriend company.

Once Sango was out of sight, Inuyasha turned his attention back to Kagome. "So what did the two of you talk about?" While waiting for an answer, Inuyasha began to tend to Kagome's cheek. He took a better look out Kagome's left cheek to assess the damage that her father had done.

"She mainly just sat and kept me company, silent support." Kagome flinched when the coolness of the ice meet her cheek. Inuyasha quickly pushed her hand away when she moved to take a hold of the bag.

"Inuyasha, you don't have to hold the bag to my cheek. I am capable of doing that myself." Kagome sighed. She loved that he was so nurturing, but she wasn't a baby.

"I know you can Kagome, but I want to take care of you. So stop pouting and lie down on the couch with her head in my lap. That way neither one of us has to hold the bag on your cheek and we both win."

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's logic. She happily scooted down on the couch, curled up into a tight ball, and placed her head on Inuyasha's lap. Kagome flinched, once again, when Iuyasha propped the bag of ice back on her check. However, the moment was made sweeter when he began to gently stroke his fingers through her hair.

"I see that Sango took the time to clean up the broken cup." Inuyasha noted. The ceramic pieces were swept away and the tea stain was mopped up.

"Yeah, I feel bad for making such a mess. It was very disrespectable."

Kagome's head slightly bobbed up and down as Inuyasha began to laugh. "Kagome, I am sure that Sango does not care about the small mess you made. All she cares about is you."

"I know, but it's still not nice." Kagome huffed. She took a hold of her ice bag and began to squirm around on the couch. It was not easy to gracefully sit up when Kagome's legs were tangled in her blanket.

"Now don't get mad Kagome. I am just stating a fact. So stop squirming around and put your head back on my lap." Inuyasha gently demanded. Kagome looked up into his face and sighed in resignation. She stopped her silent protest and laid back down. Once she was comfortable again, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm and wrapped it around her waist.

"Much better" Kagome sighed. Her words made Inuyasha burst with happiness. It was good to know that he made Kagome feel safe. More importantly, Kagome wanted him around.

With Kagome finally comfortable, Inuyasha felt that it was time to ask Kagome more pressing questions. "Kagome, what do you plan to do now?"

Kagome took a deep fortifying breath before answering Inuyasha's question. "Well, I plan on moving in with Sango. After the fight with my parents, I packed up as much of my belongings as I could and left."

"That's absurd Kagome. You don't need to move in with Sango. You will come and stay with me." Inuyasha sternly stated.

A look of surprise appeared on Kagome's face the minute she understood what Inuyasha was saying. She shot up quickly on the couch and moved to face him. Her eyes caught sight of the bag of ice slipping off the couch, but Kagome chose to ignore it. She had more pressing issues to discuss.

"I can't live with you!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Why not?"

Kagome gave Inuyasha an exasperated look. He always knew how to make a frustrating situation more difficult. "Inuyasha, if I live with you the whole town will talk. The fight between my parents today is probably already running through the gossip mills. If I add moving in with the town rebel, I am afraid that the entire town will be put into a state of shock."

Kagome paused to see if Inuyasha comprehended the words she was saying. From the blank look upon his face, Kagome had no clue what he was feeling. She fiercely grabbed a hold of his hand and tried to plead her case one last time. "Inuyasha, I don't want the town to have another reason to turn on me."

Inuyasha's eyes softened when Kagome finally finished her little speech. It was evident that the backlash from her community was going to take a massive toil on Kagome. She already lost her family, but soon she would lose her community's support as well. Even though he understood her fear, Inuyasha was not going to let her life decisions continue to depend on her society's feelings.

"Kagome, you are going to move in with me. There will be no more arguing about this subject." Inuyasha commanded. He placed a finger against Kagome's lips when he saw an argument begin to form.

"I don't care what other people will think about your new living situation. You have chosen me, stood up to your parents, and moved out of your house. The community will talk no matter who you stay with." Kagome took a sharp intake of breath to protest again. However, Inuyasha kept his finger firmly against her lips which successfully muffled all of her arguments.

Inuyasha's voice softened for the last part of his plea. "Stay with me Kagome. I want to protect you from your father's anger and Riverside Green's judging words. Just…say yes."

After several agonizing moments Inuyasha heard Kagome whisper "yes". There was no way that she could tell Inuyasha no. The words he spoke, the actions he took to protect her, and the love in his eyes; it all reassured her that he was the right choice. Screw what her parents thought and what people would say. She wanted to be happy.

"Are you sure you're okay with me staying at Inuyasha's and not with you?" It was now ten o'clock at night. After Inuyasha had thoroughly tended to all of Kagome's bruises, the pair went in search of their two friends. They found the pair arguing over a hot stove. Apparently they thought it would be a nice gesture to cook dinner, but they could not agree on how to properly sauté the vegetables. After a few tense arguments and several pieces of burnt chicken with charbroiled vegetables the group had an edible meal. Now Kagome and Sango were faced with the task of cleaning the dishes, while the men watched some TV.

"Yes Kagome. I actually think it is best for you to stay with Inuyasha. Your parents are less likely to storm into his house and try to take you back home if you stay with him. Not to mention that Inuyasha loves you and wants you by his side at all times."

Kagome ducked her head to hide her blush. She still could not believe that Inuyasha would soon be her new "roommate". She really hoped that Inuyasha's father did not have any objections to her new living situations. His feelings on the situation would become known once Kagome's stuff was moved into Mr. Takahashi's household.

"Good"

As Kagome was drying the last dish, Inuyasha walked into the kitchen to check in on the two girls. By this time, it was already eleven o'clock at night and Kagome was having some difficulty keeping her eyelids open. Inuyasha knew it was time to get Kagome to bed. "Are you ready to go Kagome?"

"Yeah" Kagome yawned. All she wanted to do was get into a warm bed and sleep away the horrors of today. Inuyasha took Kagome by the hand and led her towards the front door. He gave Sango and Miroku a quick nod to show his friends his appreciation for all they had done for him and Kagome. Kagome sleepily waved goodbye to her friends while Inuyasha led her towards her car.

Inuyasha had taken her keys out of her hands and positioned her in the passenger seat. Kagome was too tired to ask about Inuyasha's car. She knew that Inuyasha had a plan and he would take care of it in the morning. Kagome gave Inuyasha a drowsy smile when he was buckled behind the wheel of her car. He returned the smile with a caring visage.

"Are you ready to go home?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, let's go home."

**AN: **Hope you enjoyed this story. Let me know what you thought by **REVIEWING! **It's not that hard, just push that bottom in the corner and leave me a message! I love to know what people think. It motivates me to write more sooner! ;) **SO REVIEW! **


End file.
